Touken Ranbu Hanamaru: Les Jours Fleuris du Saniwa
by LadyDimness
Summary: De quoi sont composées les journées du Saniwa tandis que ses Touken Danshi passent du bon temps dans la citadelle ? De travail quotidien pour contrer les attaques des Révisionnistes, de surprises constantes, et de catastrophes en tout genre… Qui a dit qu'être un Sage entouré d'épées-guerriers était de tout repos… ?
1. Janvier - Mutsuki (睦月):

戻れしました ! (I'm back!)

Pour une nouvelle Fanfic Touken Ranbu ! Oui, encore une fois... Mon dieu, comment puis-je me débarrasser de ce truc... c'est fou !

En tout cas, je suis ici pour vous présenter la manière dont cette fiction est abordée.

Alors, s'il vous plaît, lisez les explications ci-dessous! (Juste comme l'autre fois, oui, juste en dessous, c'est gentil, merci !)

Note: Il s'agit d'une Fanfic Hanamaru. Mon projet est de réécrire tout les épisodes de tous les animes Touken Ranbu, mais du point de vue du Saniwa. Considérez cette idée avec la façon dont Hanamaru traite le Saniwa, et vous verrez que c'est assez difficile, alors s'il vous plaît excusez ce premier épisode qui est un peu douteux...

Nous sommes ici au tout premier anime: Touken Ranbu Hanamaru. Suivront, Zoku Touken Ranbu Hanamaru, puis Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu. Cette fanfic ne traite que de la première saison de Hanamaru. Chaque anime aura sa propre fanfic.

Mon idée est que, puisque j'arrive parfaitement imaginer les deux univers en un seul, mélanger Katsugeki et Hanamaru ensemble. Donc, vous verrez des références à la fois pour les deux animes dans cette fiction et les suivantes. Mais elles respectent toujours le storyboard de l'épisode original.

Mais puisque c'est du point de vue de Saniwa, de multiples dialogues avec lui seront ajoutés.

Quoi d'autre? Oh oui. Mon Saniwa est basé sur celui de Katsugeki et son caractère s'accorde avec celui de ma première Fanfic Touken Ranbu : Le Passé du Cerisier en Fleurs. Mais, vraiment, peu importe si vous ne l'avez pas lu, alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

(Mais vous pouvez toujours aller y faire un tour, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai entendu dire que c'était une bonne fiction ! :D)

D'accord, je pense que c'est tout.

Tous les mots japonais utilisés seront entièrement expliqués à la fin des chapitres. Les sept Kitsune que vous pouvez voir dans Katsugeki feront leur apparition, ils sont nommés par votre humble serviteur juste ici.

Legend: Italics - Pensées

Texte au Milieu - Rêves/Visions

« Italics » - Flashbacks

Disclaimers: Touken Ranbu appartient à Nitro+. Hanamaru est la propriété de DMM.

Bonne lecture ! (Merci pour les gens qui ont attendu pour cette fiction et sont déjà là pour la lire !)

 _ **Chapitre Un : Janvier - Mutsuki (睦月): Ne te laisse pas emporter.**_

* * *

 _En l'an 2205,_

 _Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

 _Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

 _S'engage dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

 _Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont écouté Kiyomitsu…_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Aaaaah ! »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il se retourna à ce cri, laissant son regard se perdre vers la porte de son office.

« Yamatonokami ? »

Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de sa voix. Soupirant, le Sage commença lentement à se relever avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de son geste, soucieux. Jamais son Toudan n'apprendrait à mettre son passé de côté s'il ne trouvait rien de mieux que d'aller le réconforter chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis, l'Uchigatana ne les avaient rejoints que depuis la vieille, il était normal qu'il fasse des cauchemars durant ses premiers jours à la citadelle. Alors, légèrement ennuyé, le Saniwa se contenta de retourner à sa paperasse, l'Armée Rétrograde, elle, n'attendant pas…

« Espèce de connard ! »

« De… »

Il ouvrit à nouveau grands les yeux.

« La matinée avait pourtant bien commencé… » se dit-il, à moitié surprit seulement que tout se mettent à dégénérer. Il n'avait pas hérité des Touken Danshi les plus calmes…

S'apprêtant à demander à Konnosuke ce qui se passer, il fut interrompu dans sa démarche par de nouveaux cris résonnant dans la cour extérieure.

« ATTENDS ! »

« Kiyomi… » commença-t-il à dire tout en se levant pour s'approcher de la fenêtre à sa gauche, cette dernière s'ouvrant sur le cri affolé que poussa la voix enfantine d'Imanotsurugi depuis les cuisines.

« Waaaaa ! »

Il fendit sa bouche en un sourire en comprenant la raison de tout ce remue-ménage, ses Toudan s'affrontant dans une bataille de boules de neige. Toutefois, les réjouissances ne durèrent pas, et il souffla lourdement en entendant un coup de feu assourdissant retentir à travers les murs du domaine.

« Mutsunokami… » murmura-t-il avec ennui, comme habitué à une telle chose.

« Bande d'enfoirés ! Je ne vais pas simplement vous tuer ! »

La fenêtre de papier de riz se referma d'un coup sec. Et tandis que le Saniwa se rasseyait à son bureau, la cloche de rassemblement se mettant à sonner avec frénésie, il ne put empêcher un rire étouffé de franchir ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'Hasebe était en colère, il n'avait plus besoin de sortir pour leur faire la leçon…

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

C'était un premier jour de janvier particulièrement chaud pour la saison. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, mais certainement pas assez fort pour faire fondre la neige glacée qui s'était installée dans le domaine. Il frissonna légèrement dans son hakama blanc et noir trop fin et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Depuis ce matin à l'aube qu'il était réveillé, les rapports ne cessaient de s'accumuler, l'obligeant à travailler sans relâche. Ne sentant presque plus ses doigts à force de tenir son pinceau, le Saniwa reposa l'outil dans son pot d'encre et se releva, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce pour dégourdir ses jambes.

L'incident de ce matin lui revint en mémoire, et il s'adossa à l'un des canapés faisant face à sa table de travail, perplexe. Des deux Uchigatana appartenant à l'ancien membre du Shinsengumi, Yamatonokami Yasusada était celui qui était le plus attaché à son maître d'origine. Et si, lors de son arrivée dans la citadelle, la transition avait été aussi dur pour Kiyomitsu, ce dernier avait su, bien vite, mettre derrière lui son passé ; les circonstances de sa fin précoce ayant largement contribué à une telle aisance.

Le Sage soupira une nouvelle fois. Chacun de ses Toudan chérissait leurs anciens maîtres avec passion, mais il savait que certains d'entre eux étaient encore hantés par un évènement de leurs précédentes vies. Heureusement, il savait exactement comment remédier à un tel problème. Toutefois, le cas de Yamatonokami le préoccupait plus que les autres.

« J'espère que cela ira… »

« Saniwa-sama ? »

« Ah ! Konnosuke ! »

Le garçon se retourna à cette voix, un sourire se glissant sur son visage d'instinct. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il inquiète les autres en plus. Le petit renard planté devant la porte du bureau pencha la tête sur le côté, suspicieux. Il rejoignit le Sage, sautant dans ses bras tendus avant de s'installer entre ses épaules, et partageant un long regard avec ce dernier, demanda :

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Je réfléchissais juste. Est-ce que tout le monde fait son travail correctement, dehors ? » répondit le garçon aux cheveux cerisier en hochant la tête, accentuant un peu plus son sourire.

« Mm-hmm. Mais… » hésita le kitsune, embêté.

« Mais ? » répéta le Sage, intrigué.

« Ils se posent tous des questions. À propos de… de modifier le passé. » déclara l'animal en faisant retomber ses oreilles sur sa tête de manière triste.

« Je vois. » dit le Saniwa en fermant les yeux une seconde. Il fronça toutefois les sourcils lorsque les rouvrant, il constata le regard de la créature. « Ne fais pas cette tête voyons ! Tout ira bien à la prochaine excursion, ils ne feront pas de bêtises. J'ai toute confiance en eux. »

« Vous avez raison. »

Finalement rassuré, le kitsune sauta sur le canapé derrière lui, s'y installant confortablement, et arrachant un petit rire au passage au Saniwa qui contourna de son bras l'objet pour venir passer une main affectueuse sur le pelage roux du renard.

« Je ne m'en fais vraiment… pas… » lança-t-il d'une petite voix, les traits de son visage laissant clairement imaginer qu'il pensait tout le contraire.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Il marcha un moment dans les couloirs de la citadelle, observant discrètement les épées-guerriers vaquaient à leurs tâches diverses, non sans se plaindre du discours habituel de l'Uchigatana dévoué. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à les observer ainsi se mouvoir, eux qui, autrefois, n'étaient que de simples morceaux de métal uniquement destiner à trancher. Les voir penser et réfléchir comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Et, en outre, ils s'adaptaient plutôt rapidement à leur nouveau statut d'être fait de chair et d'os. Oubliant, toutefois, de temps en temps, qu'à présent, chaque blessure était synonyme de douleur, chaque sang versé synonyme de mort, et chaque vie perdue synonyme de peine.

L'arrivée près des étables de Kiyomitsu le fit se demander si, parfois, il n'y en avait pas d'autre qui comme lui, évitait de parler de leurs souffrances pour justement ne pas inquiéter les autres. Secouant la tête, il se tourna dans le sens inverse, retournant d'un pas lent vers son bureau. Et alors qu'il venait à peine de franchir la porte d'entrée, une alarme résonna dans la pièce tandis qu'une carte illuminée d'un point rouge s'afficha sur le mur du fond.

« Saniwa-sama ! » s'écria Konnosuke en se relevant précipitamment, sautant du canapé pour rejoindre la table de travail.

Le Sage fit de même, et observant la seconde carte qui s'ouvrit sur cette dernière, murmura d'une voix inquiète :

« L'auberge Ikedaya… Ils ne reculent vraiment devant rien… »

« Nous ne sommes pas prêts ! » déclara la boule de poil en regardant avec panique le garçon aux yeux dorés.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je vais trouver une formation d'équipe qui tiendra assez la cadence pour, au moins, les ralentir. »

« Aruji-sama ! » réplica le kitsune, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

« Tu préfères peut-être les laisser rectifier l'histoire ?! » sermonna avec agacement le Sage. Puis, soupirant, il ajouta plus calmement : « Je ne m'attends pas à une victoire, Konnosuke. Va prévenir Hasebe. »

Il sortit sans tarder de la salle, ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir Imanotsurugi partir en courant vers la cour. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, il avança à pas rapide vers sa chambre, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fouilla avec frénésie dans ses affaires, cherchant désespérément quelque chose, que, de toute évidence, il ne trouvait pas.

Le Saniwa poussa un petit cri de joie en sortant finalement un vieux livre d'un carton, et feuillant rapidement les pages, s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elles, déposant l'ouvrage sur son chabudai avant de l'étudier.

« 5 juin 1864, Kyoto, en soirée. Une troupe du Shinsengumi mené par le capitaine Kondo Isami débarque dans le ryokan Ikedaya afin d'arrêter les membres s'opposant au régime du Bakufu, Ishin Shishi. L'attaque surprise préparée par ces derniers afin de mettre à feu Kyoto est déjouée à temps par la force du Shinsengumi qui ne doit son intervention que grâce à l'arrestation, par le vice-commandant Hijikata Toshizō, de l'un des Ishin Shishi. »

Le Sage souffla et attrapant une feuille de papier vierge, trempa son pinceau dans l'encre, inscrivant tout en marmonnant :

« Avec une force armée aussi puissante, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que celui de jouer l'équivalence. Deux Uchigatana et deux Wakizashi, et un Ōtachi et un Tantou devraient être suffisants pour les empêcher d'agir pendant un moment, du moins. »

Il trempa à nouveau son pinceau dans l'eau noire avant de se stopper inopinément, réfléchissant. Et si… et s'il profitait de la situation ? Le Sage se mordit la lèvre inférieure en posant son regard sur la feuille de papier. Il prenait un risque en choisissant ainsi de miser sur un membre sans expérience, mais si cela pouvait les aider, il ne devait pas hésiter une seule seconde. Reprenant l'ustensile entre ses mains, il écrivit tout en contant à voix haute :

« Capitaine, Yamatonokami Yasusada. Second, Kashuu Kiyomitsu. » Il pencha la tête un instant, avant de reprendre : « Pour la réactivité, Nikkari Aoe, et la force brute, Ishikirimaru. Namazuo Tōshirō manque un peu d'expérience, mais il possède une détermination sans faille. Quant à Imanotsurugi, il a besoin d'évoluer dans des sphères plus dangereuses, cela lui servira d'exercice. »

« Aruji ? Vous m'avez appelé ? » lança subitement une voix depuis l'autre côté des portes coulissantes.

Le Saniwa eu tout juste le temps d'inscrire son symbole sur le papier plié en trois, avant de se retourner vers ces dernières tandis qu'elles s'ouvraient lentement.

« Aaaah, vous avez encore mis la pagaille. » soupira l'Uchigatana sans toutefois être étonné.

« Désolé, je cherchais quelque chose. » répondit le garçon avec un sourire contrit.

« D'accord… » dit le Toudan, avançant dans la pièce pour commencer à ranger. Il fut cependant arrêté dans sa tâche lorsque le Sage vint se placer en face de lui, fermant les yeux tout en expliquant :

« J'ai reçu un message du Gouvernement du Temps. »

« Quoi ?! Un message urgent du Gouvernement ?! » s'exclama Hasebe avec ferveur, comprenant immédiatement ce que cela signifier.

« Oui, il semblerait que la Force Rétrograde va attaquer d'ici peu Ikedaya. » indiqua le Saniwa, ancrant son regard dans celui de l'autre homme.

« Donc, l'armée de l'Histoire Inversée se dirige vers l'auberge Ikedaya ? D'après ce que m'a dit Konnosuke, un ennemi redoutable se prépare. »

« C'est le cas. Je n'ai, malheureusement, pas pu vous préparer à une telle situation, mais il s'agit d'une urgence, alors… » s'excusa platement le garçon en baissant la tête, embêté.

« Évidemment, il n'y a pas de choix pour une urgence… On doit abattre n'importe quels ennemis si vous nous l'ordonnez. » déclara le Touken Danshi, compréhensif.

« N'en faîtes pas trop quand même. » souris le Saniwa en relevant le regard avant de tendre devant lui le message ainsi qu'un petit sachet bleu.

« Le nom des six épées qui seront envoyées est inscrit ici, c'est ça ? » questionna tout de même Hasebe en se saisissant de la feuille.

« Ça n'a pas était simple de la former. »

« Nous devrions choisir l'équipe la plus forte puisque nous allons à l'auberge Ikedaya. »

« En effet. »

L'Uchigatana se mit à gigoter nerveusement sur place, semblant sur le point de dire quelque chose :

« Mon nom est écrit à l'intérieur, pas vr- »

Mais il se vit subitement être interrompu par le Saniwa qui le poussa vers la sortie en débitant :

« Il faut se dépêcher, Hasebe ! »

« Ah, non, c'est pas grave. » murmura doucement ce dernier en regagnant les portes. Puis, se retournant tout en s'abaissant, déclara : « Veuillez m'excuser. Invoquez-moi encore quand vous le voulez. Je suis le serviteur de mon maître. J'accourrais à vos côtés n'importe où. »

Les shōji se refermèrent, et le Sage souffla, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre entrouverte au fond de la pièce pour observer ses épées répondre au son de rassemblement.

 _Pourvu que rien de grave ne leur arrive…_ pria-t-il mentalement.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la citadelle. Chaque fois qu'un groupe partait en expédition ou en excursion, chaque fois que les Rétrogrades attaquaient, le même silence pesant s'abattait sur le domaine. Le Saniwa tiqua. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de mauvais présage, comme si la mort attendait ses Toudan au prochain tournant. S'arrêtant en plein milieu de l'engawa, il observa le cerisier nu qui reposait au loin et ferma les yeux en reprenant sa route. Cette vision ne le rassurait que peu sur la situation à venir, lui donnant l'impression que même les dieux avaient abandonné l'endroit, le laissant dépérir au fil du temps.

Il passa devant la chambre des anciennes épées d'Okita Sōji et, curieux, observa la porte de cette dernière avec intérêt. Il ne voulait surtout pas influencer l'un ou l'autre des Uchigatana quant à la manière d'agir durant cette mission, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions en ce qui concernait Yamatonokami. Bien malgré lui, il perçut les échos de leur conversation.

« L'auberge Ikedaya, hein ? Faisons de notre mieux. »

Le Saniwa sourit en entendant ces mots, heureux de savoir que retourner à cette époque précise ne semblait pas perturber Kiyomitsu plus que cela. Cependant, la suite de son discours lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Eh. À propos d'aujourd'hui… qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'éliminer ces connards d'anti-shogun aussi ? » énonça-t-il, la voix monotone.

« Hein ? » argua Yasusada sans comprendre.

« Si le Shinsengumi était entré dans l'auberge Ikedaya et que la faction anti-shogun n'était pas là, il n'aurait pas fini comme ça. » ajouta Kiyomitsu vers son compagnon d'armes de toujours.

« J'étais aussi en train d'y réfléchir, en fait. C'aurait été mieux si Okita-kun n'avait pas combattu à l'auberge Ikedaya. » réagis l'Uchigatana vêtu de bleu, dévoilant d'instinct ses intentions cachées.

Le Sage souffla, certains que ce genre de chose se produirait. « Ils ne sont pas prêts » lui avait répliqué une nouvelle fois Konnosuke tandis qu'il le rejoignait dans sa chambre après le départ d'Hasebe, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

« Imbécile. » objecta toutefois l'épée aux ongles pourpre, faisant réagir le Saniwa qui re-concentra son attention sur ses deux Toudan.

« Hein ? »

« Je te faisais marcher. Nous devons protéger l'histoire. Ce sont les ordres du maître, non ? »

Le Saniwa sourit avec tristesse à ces mots. La question de sa position et de ses dons venant à nouveau troubler son esprit. Arracher des Touken Danshi à leurs époques, leur faire accepter un nouveau maître et exécuter des ordres contraires à ce qu'ils ont combattu durant toutes leurs existences en tant que simples épées… Était-ce réellement juste ? Avait-il le droit d'interférer ainsi avec le destin qui était le leurs ? Et la seule reconnaissance de leur donner une forme humaine suffisait-il à ce qu'ils lui obéissent sans détour ?

Les interrogations se mélangeaient dans son esprit jusqu'à lui donner la migraine. S'appuyant délicatement au chambranle, il secoua énergiquement la tête, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son office. À présent, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'ils s'en sortent tous indemnes…

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

La bataille était terminée, et tel qu'il l'avait prévu, ses Toudan n'avaient pas remporté la victoire. Et peu importe si cela signifiait que les Rétrogrades pouvaient revenir à tout moment, l'histoire, elle, n'avait pas été affecté et c'était le plus important. La salle de réparation était pleine, et même derrière la porte extérieure de celle-ci, il pouvait entendre Kiyomitsu se plaindre depuis l'antichambre. Il sourit et entra sans ménagement, interrompant les kitsune tandis qu'ils examinaient une dernière fois Namazuo Tōshirō et Imanotsurugi. Les deux nommés relevèrent prestement la tête en le voyant, un large sourire étirant leurs lèvres.

« Aruji-sama ! »

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les petits renards occuper à lire les données.

« Oui. Il n'y a pas eu trop de dégât, heureusement. » assura l'un d'entre eux en coupant le système, libérant le Wakizashi et le Tantou.

« Aruji-sama, l'omamori… » dévoila Imanotsurugi en se postant devant le garçon, sortant le petit sachet de son vêtement, ce dernier disparaissant en fines particules dans sa main. « Yamatonokami-san me l'a confié… »

« Ce qui explique tes blessures mineurs… je suis content qu'il ait pris cette décision. Et je suis heureux de savoir qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est gravement blessé. Vous avez fait du bon travail. » relata le Saniwa en caressant affectueusement les cheveux du Tantou qui retrouva rapidement le sourire à ce contact.

« Même si l'armée Rétrograde s'est échappée ? » questionna Namazuo, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

« Est-ce que l'histoire a été modifiée d'une quelconque manière ? »

« Non ! » lancèrent d'une même voix les deux épées, la bouche pincer d'inquiétude.

« Alors, pour moi, c'était de l'excellent travail… » chuchota le Sage, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Au suivant ! »

Rassurés, les deux Touken Danshi quittèrent la salle, n'oubliant pas de le saluer au passage. Ishikirimaru entra rapidement à son tour et, passer la surprise de trouver son maître dans la pièce, s'installa dans le système de contrôle.

« Quelle idée aussi, un Ōtachi n'est pas fait pour se battre à l'intérieur ! » débita un kitsune à lunette en tapant sur l'écran avec assurance.

« Tu crois peut-être que je l'ignore, Eisuke ? » clama le garçon, ses yeux dorés examinant également l'écran, les sourcils froncés. « Pour une force aussi puissance, je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. Il fallait que j'instaure une différence. »

« Pour ce que ça a servi… » répliqua le kitsune en pointant le museau vers l'épée recouvert d'égratignure.

« Aaah… » souffla Ishikirimaru, embarrassé.

« Ne l'écoute pas. C'est un rabat-joie… » révéla le Saniwa en riant, posant son regard sur l'animal qui se renfrogna immédiatement à la remarque.

« Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas totalement tort… » répondit l'Ōtachi avec un sourire contrit.

« C'est terminé. Un ou deux pansements ici et là, et du repos. » ordonna d'une voix calme le second kitsune avant d'appeler à son tour :

« Yamatonokami-san ! Kashuu-san ! »

« Non ! Attends ! » s'écria le Sage en tendant une main vers la créature. « Juste Kiyomitsu, pour l'instant. »

« Hmm ? Bon… »

« Aaah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Mes ongles sont complètement fichus, je vous le rappel, et c'est pas vous qui allez m'aider à les refaire ! »

Lorsque le shōji s'ouvrit sur l'Uchigatana au hakama rouge, Eisuke descendit de son support et referma brusquement la porte derrière lui, s'attirant le regard surprit des Touken Danshi toujours présent dans l'antichambre.

« Aruji ? » s'étonna Kiyomitsu en s'avançant, légèrement inquiet. « Un problème ? »

« Tu as pris un risque, aujourd'hui. »

« Hein… ? Pas plus que ça… »

« Je ne parlais pas des Rétrogrades, mais de Yamatonokami. » relata le jeune garçon, les sourcils à nouveau froncés. « Tu ne penses pas avoir abusé en lui faisant croire que tu voulais modifier l'histoire pour sauver Okita Sōji ? »

« Vous saviez ? » murmura l'Uchigatana en détournant le regard. « Je cherchais juste à le faire réagir. Savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, même si j'en avais déjà une petite idée. »

« Tu ne crois pas que ton discours lui-même lui a donné des idées ? » décréta le Saniwa en soupirant, s'adossant à un mur.

« Je… »

« Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais, Kiyomitsu. Tu dois simplement garder en tête que vos sentiments à son égard sont très différents l'un de l'autre. » rétorqua le garçon d'une voix douce.

« S'il continue comme ça… À constamment penser à lui. Il ne fera même plus attention au maître… » révéla Kiyomitsu en relevant un regard désespéré vers le Saniwa.

Ce dernier offrit un léger sourire à l'Uchigatana, et se rapprochant, passa une main dans ses cheveux, affirmant :

« Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne tient pas à moi autant que toi. Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne me considère pas autant que votre ancien maître… Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche… »

Laissant Kashuu méditer sur ses paroles, il hocha la tête en direction du kitsune toujours présent pour lui signifier de reprendre les soins, et sortit de la salle de réparation sans un mot de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pouvait à nouveau entendre les cris de ses Toudan bataillant dans la neige tandis qu'il les observait depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Avec un peu de chance, cette année serait remplis de ces cris de joie…

* * *

Endnote:

 _ **Chabudai :**_ est une table à pieds courts utilisée dans les maisons japonaises traditionnelles. (Cf. photo Wiki)

 _ **Ryokan :**_ sont des auberges typiques du Japon.

 _ **Bakufu :**_ (幕府, litt. « gouvernement shogunal ») ou shogunat (de shogun) est un gouvernement militaire ayant eu cours au Japon de la fin du XIIe siècle à la révolution de l'ère Meiji (1868). Il y eut trois Bakufu: Kamakura (avec Minamoto no Yoritomo), Muromachi (Ashikaga Takauji) et Edo (Tokugawa Ieyasu).

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Et voilà, premier chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Les prochains, après le troisième, tarderont un peu, désolé pour ça, il faut que je corrige et publie les chapitres de mon roman avant de me plonger dans les épisodes d'Hanamaru. Il faut aussi que je relève tous les dialogues que j'utiliserais dans ma fiction, ce qui prends du temps. Alors, merci pour votre patience !


	2. Février - Kisaragi (如月):

Note : On se retrouve directement au chapitre 3 ? Je ne vous embête pas avec mon blabla, de toute façon, je n'ai rien à dire ! XD

N'oubliez pas les notes de fin, et désolé pour la longueur de ces dernières, mais je vous assure, ce sera utile. ;)

 _ **Chapitre Deux : Février - Kisaragi (如月): Il n'y a rien que je veuille dire...**_

* * *

 _En l'an 2205,_

 _Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

 _Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

 _S'engage dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

 _Tsurumaru-san, je suis désolé qu'ils ne soient pas attentifs..._

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Un léger son étouffé résonnait dans la nuit noire, deux éléments s'entrechoquant de manière répété, métal contre pierre. Le bruit cessa une minute, puis reprit à un rythme effréné pendant encore quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois. La porte de la forge s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, habillé d'un fin kimono rouge sur lequel reposait un haori aux couleurs du Shinsengumi.

« Aruji… »

« Kiyomitsu ? »

Le Sage se retourna à cette voix, n'ayant pas entendu l'Uchigatana entrer. Ce dernier s'avança un peu, posant un regard dans la fournaise brûlante avant de le reporter sur le garçon aux yeux dorés qui lui-même l'observait la tête penchée sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

« Outre le fait que personne ne risque de bien dormir si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez vous épuiser à la tâche. Pourquoi ne pas laisser cela et retourner dans votre chambre vous couchez ? » lança Kashuu en plissant les yeux, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

« Je ne peux pas arrêter de travailler tant que le métal est chaud, tu le sais bien. Et puis, j'ai presque terminé. » répondit le Saniwa en souriant légèrement, faisant tourner le sabre à moitié forgé entre ses mains.

« Hmm… »

Le Sage haussa les épaules à la réaction de sa première épée, et retourna près du four pour y reposer la lame ressemblant de plus en plus à un Tachi. Un kitsune blanc, à la queue orange réapprovisionna celui-ci en charbon de bois, avant de se poster tout près pour surveiller la température.

« Et à propos de ça… » demanda Kiyomitsu en désignant du menton un Uchigatana poser sur un établi au loin.

« Ah, Doudanuki ? Dès que j'en ai fini ici, je m'occupe de lui. » dit le Saniwa sans lâcher le métal en fusion des yeux.

« Doudanuki ? Il n'y a rien de mignon, là-dedans. »

« Doudanuki Masakuni. Et tu ne devrais pas beaucoup l'embêter à ce sujet. C'est le genre à trancher dans le vif _**(*1)**_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Hmm, très bien. »

« Saniwa-sama, le baquet d'eau est prêt. »

« Merci, Yūsuke. »

Le Sage se saisit du sabre brûlant à l'aide de pinces et le sortit du feu, le plongeant directement dans un bassin d'eau glacée tout proche. La vapeur se dispersa rapidement dans toute la forge, enveloppant d'un nuage blanc les personnes présentes. Posant l'épée finalement refroidie sur l'enclume derrière lui, il retira la pâte d'argile du côté non-tranchant de cette dernière et commença à la polir délicatement. _**(*2)**_

« Retourne te coucher, Kiyomitsu. Ça va aller. » déclara-t-il en se tournant à demi vers l'Uchigatana pour le réconforter d'un sourire.

« Mais… ! » objecta Kashuu en faisant un pas avant de se reculer, la tête baissée vers le sol. « Vous comptez invoquer Doudanuki, tout de suite ? »

« Oui. Je lui montrerai sa chambre directement, et demain, il découvrira le domaine avec lui. » révéla le garçon en soulevant le Tachi pour indiquer de qui il parlait.

« Celui-là aussi ?! » s'écria Kiyomitsu en écarquillant les yeux.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que deux Touken Danshi sont invoqués en même temps dans cette citadelle. » s'étonna le Saniwa en se stoppant brusquement pour faire face à son Toudan.

« Mais… vous avez travaillé toute la nuit… » souffla Kiyomitsu si faiblement que le Sage faillit ne pas l'entendre.

« Eh, bien, je me reposerai demain matin. Ce n'est rien. » ajouta ce dernier en souriant, amusé de voir l'Uchigatana s'inspecter les ongles pour faire comme s'il ne s'inquiétait pas. « Kiyomitsu… ? »

« Oui… ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de rester juste parce que je reste moi-même, tu sais ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ! »

Marmonnant ces mots d'une voix rageuse, quoiqu'embarrassée, Kashuu prit sans tarder le chemin de la sortie, refermant avec force la porte derrière lui. Le Saniwa soupira et, pendant un moment, observa le Tachi qu'il tenait entre les mains, murmurant de manière fatigué :

« Ne lui rends pas la tâche facile demain, d'accord ? »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Ses pas faisaient un bruit sourd en frappant l'escalier. Grimpant en courant, il ne se préoccupa pas du cri de son compagnon d'armes qui l'appelait depuis l'entrée. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était atteindre le seconde étage, atteindre l'endroit où Il…

Sa vision devint floue, un ennemi surgissant de nulle part pour lui porter un coup qu'il évita de justesse, y laissant quelques cheveux au passage. Perdant l'équilibre, il trébucha, dévalant les marches aussi vite qu'il les avait montés.

« Yasusada ! Ça va ?! »

Il ne répondit pas, étourdi. Ses paupières se fermèrent une seconde, le temps pour lui de reprendre ses esprits. Il sentit un choc dans son dos lorsqu'il buta contre un mur, mais ne réagit toujours pas. Qui donc avait pu le… Le son d'un sabre qu'on déloge de son fourreau lui parvint, et la minute suivante, il pouvait voir l'Uchigatana aux ongles maculés de rouge le regarder d'un air désappointé.

« Kiyo... mitsu… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » lui dit ce dernier en l'inspectant du regard.

« Désolé. » répondit-il, honteux.

« Bon sang, mes vêtements sont sales maintenant. » s'écria Kashuu, à la fois agacé et rieur.

« Aruji ! Réveillez-vous, c'est le matin ! »

La fenêtre coulissante s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant une vive lumière entrer dans la pièce qui le fit grogner et se retourner dans son futon.

« Aruji ! »

Il souffla, non-content de la courte nuit qu'il venait de passer. Mais, à qui pouvait-il s'en prendre à part à lui-même ? Il se releva à moitié dans sa couchette, et se frottant les yeux, regarda d'un œil hagard Hasebe se mettre à ranger autour de lui.

 _Touken Danshi ou domestique ? J'ai du mal à faire la différence…_

« Mais à quel heure vous êtes-vous encore coucher, hein ? » sermonna l'épée-guerrier en ramassant des vêtements qui traîner ici et là.

« Hmm… je ne sais plus. »

« Aaaah… chaque fois, c'est la même chose ! Vous vous endormez au milieu de la nuit, et du coup, vous fichez un bazar monstre ! » s'écria Hasebe plus ennuyé que vraiment en colère.

« Désolé… ? » souffla le Sage avec scepticisme, certain que même si la pièce était d'une propreté impeccable, l'Uchigatana trouverait, quand même, le moyen de se plaindre.

Ce faisant, il se leva et, contournant un paravent, ouvrit la porte d'une seconde pièce, dans le fond, menant à une salle de bain. Se lavant le visage après s'être changé, il vit du coin de l'œil plusieurs kitsune entrer dans la chambre, s'installant autour d'une large table basse.

« Le petit-déjeuner est servi. Shokudaikiri a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle recette, et que si vous l'appréciez, il en referait avec plaisirs. » lança Hasebe en se saisissant du futon pour le replier et l'entreposer dans un placard.

« D'accord. » répondit le Saniwa en rejoignant les sept kitsune pour les saluer chacun d'une caresse tandis qu'ils dévoraient un plat d'agedashi dofu.

Il s'installa lui-même à son chabudai et sourit en voyant un kaiseki composé d'un bol de soupe miso, d'une assiette d'onigiri ainsi qu'une autre de dashimaki accompagné de maquereau grillé, et d'une petite théière de thé vert.

« Tu lui diras merci, ça à l'air délicieux. »

Hasebe rit doucement à l'annonce. Il s'assit lui-même à la petite table, et faisant face au Saniwa, se mit à écrire sur une ardoise en demandant :

« Pour la répartition des tâches, aujourd'hui ? »

« Hmm, oui. » s'interrompit le garçon en reposant sa tasse de thé.

« Qui s'occupera des étables ? »

« Laissons cela à Ishikirimaru. Il sait y faire avec les chevaux. Et je suis sûr qu'Akita sera ravie de participer aussi. » indiqua-t-il en attrapant ses baguettes, et enfournant un morceau d'omelette dans sa bouche, articula doucement : « Aizen et Nakigitsune aux cultures. »

« Très bien. Salle d'entraînement ? Yamatonokami y est pour l'instant, mais je pense qu'il s'agit plus de méditation qu'autre chose… »

Le Sage s'interrompit dans sa dégustation à la mention de l'ancienne épée d'Okita Souji, le rêve de la veille lui revenant en tête. Il ferma les yeux, l'air frais du matin glissant avec délicatesse sur son visage, et le plongeant dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Désolé. »

« Aruji ? »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux à l'appel, et se souvenant d'un coup de l'endroit où il se trouvait, bafouilla, encore embrumé dans ses souvenirs :

« Excuse-moi. Heu, oui, l'entraînement… Eh, bien, Maeda et Gokotai ne sont pas souvent à l'extérieur, donc… »

Le regard d'Hasebe le fit s'arrêter dans ses explications douteuses et il soupira, certain que son Toudan allait, à présent, se poser des questions.

« Ils ont besoin de s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort, non ? »

« Oui… » affirma l'Uchigatana sans vraiment s'en soucier, plus préoccuper par l'état de son maître qu'autre chose. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ça va. C'est juste que… la Force Rétrograde n'hésite plus à s'attaquer à des évènements majeurs de l'histoire. Cela m'inquiète un peu… » fit semblant d'admettre le Sage en observant les kitsune qui, eux-mêmes, s'étaient arrêter de manger, inquiets.

« Nous sommes là pour les empêcher d'agir à leurs guises ! Moi, Hasebe, je serai le loyal servant de mon maître, et terrasserai un millier d'ennemis si vous me le demandez ! » débita Heshikiri en posant une main à la droite de sa poitrine, fièrement redresser.

« À toi, tout seul ?! Non, merci… » gloussa le garçon, riant sans gêne devant le Touken Danshi qui se renfrogna immédiatement. Puis, il ajouta pour le conforter : « Même si je sais à quel point, tu es puissant, je doute que tu puisses tenir seul devant une armée de mille soldats Rétrogrades ! Et je ne tiens pas à te retrouver en morceaux, ou pire… »

« Aruji… » murmura Hasebe, s'empourprant. Puis, se raclant la gorge, il reprit plus sérieusement : « Lessive ? »

« Kasen, évidemment. Et Yamanbagiri. » répliqua le Saniwa en reprenant son petit-déjeuner.

« Ils vont encore se disputer à propos de la cape… »

« Ça ira. Je pense que Hachisuka ne se plaindra pas de faire un peu de ménage, non plus. »

« Midare a dit, hier, qu'il voulait être de corvée. »

« Alors qu'il lui donne un coup de main. »

« Cuisine ? Shokudaikiri, comme d'habitude. Qui l'aidera ? »

« Hum… Pourquoi pas Nikkari ? Il douée dans l'exercice aussi, non ? »

Il reposa ses baguettes sur leur support en disant cela, et termina son thé d'une traite. Et tandis qu'Hasebe empilé les plateaux-repas les uns sur les autres après avoir fini d'inscrire les noms, il se souvint brusquement d'une chose, et rétorqua en se tournant vers ce dernier :

« Au fait ! J'oubliais presque… »

Il se leva, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers sa table de travail pour ouvrir un petit coffret duquel il sortit un bonhomme de papier marqué de son symbole qu'il tendit à l'Uchigatana, tout sourire.

« L'épée est déjà entreposée dans la salle d'invocation. »

« C'est… » hoqueta celui-ci en prenant la feuille entre ses doigts, relevant un regard vers le garçon aux cheveux cerisier.

« Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Doudanuki a été appelé hier, mais il était trop tard pour lui faire découvrir la citadelle. » répondit-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour la refermer, fronçant les sourcils à la vue des bassins gelés.

« Je m'en occupe- » commença à dire Heshikiri avant d'être interrompu.

« Non, je préfère que Kiyomitsu s'en charge, d'accord ? »

« À vos ordres. »

« Et, n'oublie pas de dire aux autres de faire attention dans la cour, surtout si vous voulez vous amuser dans la neige comme la dernière fois. » conseilla le Saniwa en posant un regard soucieux sur son Toudan qui hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Bien. » s'exprima-t-il en se tournant vers les kitsune. « Si on parlait de vos tâches à vous ?! »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Aruji ! Tsurumaru est arrivé ! »

La voix de son secrétaire résonna depuis la cour principale et il soupira en s'asseyant à terre. Maintenant que le Tachi était là, un certain nombre d'épées appartenant au seigneur de guerre Nobunaga se retrouvaient dans la citadelle, et il se demandait comment les choses allaient se passer… Si Hasebe, Souza ou même Yagen avaient soigneusement évité d'en parler jusqu'à présent, chacun pour ses propres raisons, le court séjour de Tsurumaru chez le daimyo risquerait de changer la donne _**(*3)**_. Et pourtant, la rancœur cachée dans le cœur de ses Toudan était en vérité, il le savait, le signe d'une profonde tristesse, et peut-être même de grands regrets.

 _J'imagine qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose à ce propos._

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'Uchigatana, auquel justement il pensait, faisant son entrée. Ce dernier se mit à nouveau à ranger les derniers vestiges du désordre de ce matin, haussant un peu plus le ton chaque fois que quelque chose attirait son attention.

« Comment se passe l'intégration des nouvelles épées ? » questionna-t-il, tentant une approche pour distraire le serviteur un tantinet trop maniaque.

« Kashuu et Yamatonokami leurs font faire le tour. » énonça ce dernier en continuant de trier les papiers qu'il y avait sur son chabudai. Puis, s'arrêtant, il ajouta : « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Tsurumaru serait si… »

« Oui ? » encouragea le Saniwa en relevant la tête, un livre sur les genoux, la main sur le point de tourner une page.

« Enthousiaste… » rétorqua d'une petite voix Heshikiri en reprenant son travail.

« C'est un problème ? » argua le garçon en retournant à sa lecture, un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

« Non… enfin… peut-être en fait-il un peu trop. » lança l'Uchigatana, faisant face à son maître.

Le Sage referma doucement l'ouvrage, le serrant entre ses bras, et ancra son regard dans celui de son Toudan. Il l'observa un instant sans rien dire, comme cherchant ses mots, avant de finalement fermer les yeux en affirmant :

« Et peut-être est-ce sa façon à lui de voir le monde. Tu sais, les perceptions des autres se fondent sur la manière dont ils désirent aborder l'expérience qu'est leur passé. Si certains préfèrent ne pas y penser, au risque d'avoir des regrets, d'autres veulent simplement n'y voir que le positif qui en est ressortit. »

« Je… vois. J'imagine que vu sous cet angle… » déclara Hasebe dans un souffle, un peu troublé.

« C'est plutôt rafraîchissant, si tu veux mon avis. » relata le Saniwa en posant le livre sur le côté pour en attraper un second sur l'étagère de la petite bibliothèque près de laquelle il était assis.

Il se tourna subitement vers les shōji, sentant une présence qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

 _Kiyomitsu._

Mais déjà, son serviteur se remit à se plaindre sans s'arrêter, le détournant de ses pensées tandis qu'il soupirait sans ménagement.

« Aruji ! Pourquoi vous ne remettez pas les livres que vous avez lus sur l'étagère ? Bon sang, sans moi, Hasebe, vous ne pourriez rien faire. »

« Tu exagères, il n'y a qu'un livre sur le sol. » émit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Rangez les choses sur votre bureau ! Vous ne savez pas où ça se range, hein ? » continua à s'écrier l'Uchigatana, ne remarquant pas ce qu'on lui disait.

 _A quoi bon…?_ débita le Sage mentalement, reprenant sa lecture sans se préoccuper du Touken Danshi.

« Ah, bon sang ! Aruji ! »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Le calme avait enfin repris sa place dans la citadelle, le déjeuner y contribuant largement. Le Saniwa se laissa retomber contre le mur derrière lui, abandonnant toute idée de travail. Il se passa une main sur le visage, encore fatigué par la courte nuit qu'il avait passée, et darda un regard sur le kitsune en embonpoint qui somnolait sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrouverte.

« Daisuke ! »

Le petit renard ne réagit pas à l'appel de son nom, se contentant de bouger sa queue dans un mouvement de balancier qui agaça un peu plus le garçon qui se releva pour soulever l'animal entre ses mains, le positionnant face à lui.

« Dis-moi. » dit-il tandis que la créature consentait finalement à ouvrir les yeux. « Tu n'étais pas censée prendre des nouvelles de la part du Gouvernement, et envoyer les derniers rapports ? »

Daisuke grommela légèrement quelque chose à propos du fait d'échanger sa place avant d'être interrompu, le son caractéristique d'une attaque des Révisionnistes s'engouffrant entre les murs de la chambre.

Il se retourna brusquement, lâchant le kitsune qui retomba mollement sur le sol, et consultant la carte du pays qui s'affichait sur le mur, laissa un large sourire ornait ses lèvres. Si modifier l'histoire faisait partie intégrante de la tâche des Rétrogrades, il arrivait qu'ils ne mettent pas autant d'effort et d'espoir sur certaines missions, une chance pour le Saniwa qui, bien que conscient du danger, s'amusa de pouvoir ainsi se servir de l'ennemi pour exécuter ses plans.

Le Sage se dirigea vers l'entrée, prêt à descendre chercher Heshikiri pour le prévenir et tomba miraculeusement sur Kasen en ouvrant le shōji.

« Aruji ? » s'étonna l'Uchigatana, une pile de linge dans les mains.

« Kasen. Parfait. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant pour soulager l'épée de son poids.

« B- bien sûr ! »

« Peux-tu trouver Hasebe pour moi, une troupe va bientôt partir en excursion. »

« Tout de suite ! Heu… et le linge ? » ajouta Nosada _**(*3 bis)**_ d'un air embêté.

« Je m'en occupe. » lança le Saniwa d'un petit sourire, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Merci. » répondit Kasen, hochant la tête avant de descendre les escaliers avec rapidité.

 _Heureusement qu'il s'agit du mien..._ souffla mentalement le garçon en fermant les yeux, retournant dans ses appartements en fermant les portes derrière lui…

Heshikiri franchit à nouveau les shōji de sa chambre à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le visage concerné. Le Saniwa fronça les sourcils en le voyant, et sans perdre un instant, l'informa de la situation.

« Les Révisionniste s'attaquent encore à un évènement majeur de l'histoire. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Hasebe, s'étranglant presque.

« L'attaque d'Akechi Mitsuhide est sur le point d'être interrompu, et la fin d'Oda Nobunaga d'être évité. » poursuivit le Sage en lui désignant la carte du doigt.

« C'est Honnō-ji, cette fois-ci ? » questionna l'épée sans avoir vraiment besoin d'une confirmation, l'évènement étant inscrit dans sa mémoire.

« Il faut que vous vous rendiez en 1582 pour stopper les Rétrogrades avant que la moindre parcelle de l'histoire ne soit modifier. »

« Oui, faisons la répartition. Donc, quelle est la composition de l'équipe, cette fois ? »

« Yagen Tōshirō, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Souza Samonji, Kashuu Kiyomitsu, Yamatonokami Yasusada, et dernier membre et capitaine, Heshikiri Hasebe. » déclara le garçon aux yeux dorés, le regard perçant.

« Ces six épées ? Je... »

« Surtout Hasebe. » rajouta-t-il alors que les shōji s'ouvraient une nouvelle fois pour laisser l'Uchigatana sortir. « Prenez votre temps, là-bas. »

Son Toudan ne répondit pas, mais il savait que son conseil serait suivi. La force que l'ennemi avait envoyée était minime, et il ne doutait pas que ses épées n'auraient aucun mal à s'en débarrasser. Le véritable enjeu dans l'envoi de cette troupe précise était surtout de donner une chance aux anciens compagnons de Nobunaga de faire face à un passé depuis trop longtemps ignoré.

Il soupira en tournant la tête vers sa fenêtre, légèrement inquiet.

« Espérons que Yamatonokami apprenne, lui aussi, une leçon… »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Le crépuscule colorait le ciel de ses chaudes teintes d'oranges, et la nuit qui suivrait serait sûrement fraîche, mais le temps se prêter à l'occasion. Descendant les escaliers qui séparaient sa chambre du reste du domaine, il se dirigea lentement vers la salle principale, et ouvrant celle-ci, trouva exactement les personnes qu'il cherchait à l'intérieur.

« Aruji-sama ? » énonça d'une voix surprise Ishikirimaru, tandis que Shokudaikiri se remettait rapidement debout pour le rejoindre devant l'entrée.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda ce dernier, soucieux.

« Plus ou moins. » répondit le Sage avec un sourire mystérieux. « Est-ce que quelqu'un serait disponible pour aller faire quelques achats avec moi ? »

« Des achats de quelle sorte ? » lança Hachisuka de manière intéressée.

« Eh bien… Tsurumaru est de sortie pour l'instant, mais à son retour, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions organiser un nabe. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, nous n'avons même pas pu célébrée l'accueil des nouvelles épées, y compris la tienne Ishikirimaru… »

« Ah, non, ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment… » prononça l'Ōtachi, embarrassé.

« J'y tiens. C'est un bon moyen de faire connaissance, non ? » insista le Saniwa, toujours souriant.

« C'est une très bonne idée. Je vous accompagne. » dit Hachisuka en se relevant immédiatement.

« Je vais voir quel sont les ingrédients qu'il nous manque, mais je pense que nous avons déjà la plupart. » réplica Mitsutada, sortant sur l'engawa et commençant à marcher vers les cuisines.

« Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à faire une liste. Dès que ce sera fait, nous partirons. »

« Très bien. »

Et c'est ainsi que la petite fête improvisée s'organisa, chaque Touken Danshi de la citadelle offrant son aide après avoir été prévenu. Au final, il ne prit que très peu part aux festivités, se contentant de donner des directives ici et là. La première division revint alors que les préparatifs venaient tout juste de se terminer. Il balaya d'un revers de la main le rapport que s'apprêtait à lui faire Hasebe, et préféra accompagner Souza et Yagen jusqu'à la salle de réparation pour s'assurer de l'état de son Uchigatana. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout allait bien, il remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, épuiser par sa journée.

Toutefois, les échos des discussions de ses Toudan lui parvinrent depuis la fenêtre ouverte de la pièce, et il s'approcha, amusé. Bientôt, Yamatonokami se fraya un chemin entre tous, attirant son regard, et il se concentra sur sa voix, curieux.

« Peut-être que Nobunaga s'est échappé de Honnō-ji, a survécu en utilisant tout son pouvoir, a obtenu la capacité de vivre éternellement, et est encore en vie quelque part, même maintenant ! »

Le Saniwa se retira, fermant délicatement la fenêtre avec un soupir. Les autres pouvaient rire de ce conte fantaisiste, mais les dires de l'Uchigatana n'étaient pas moins révélateurs d'un désir profondément enfoui en ce dernier. Celui de voir son ancien maître accomplir le même exploit…

« J'avais tort… Toute cette histoire est bien plus sérieuse que je ne l'avais pensé… »

* * *

Endnote :

 _ **(*¹) :**_ Si vous ne connaissez pas exactement l'histoire de Doudanuki, cette référence vous a sûrement échapper. Alors voilà:

Le forgeron de Doudanuki se souciait plus de la force de la lame que de son apparence - le but étant d'avoir des épées de combat, produites en série et consommables. Ainsi, la lame est souvent plus épaisse sur le dos ou dans son ensemble et présente une faible courbure. Les lames de Doudanuki étaient autrefois très prisés pour leur capacité à couper à travers l'armure.

Pendant l'ère Meiji, en utilisant un casque de haute qualité tenu devant l'empereur, une épée Doudanuki, renommée pour percer l'armure, fendit le casque en deux. (Cf. photo Wikia).

Du coup, Doudanuki Masakuni ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt qu'ont les autres Touken Danshi à avoir une belle apparence. (Un peu comme Yamanbagiri qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise qu'il est beau alors qu'il n'est qu'une copie de l'original.)

Vous avez tout compris ? ;)

 _ **(*²) :**_ Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire un cours sur la fabrication des sabres japonais, regarder le wiki si vous voulez connaître les détails, mais, en gros, voilà le truc:

La trempe est l'étape qui suit le forgeage (ou ça s'écrit bien comme ça) de la lame, essentielle pour s'assurer du tranchant sans affecter la souplesse de la lame.

Lors de cette dernière, les japonais inventèrent une technique qui leurs est propre, la trempe partielle. Le concept est simple : en recouvrant une partie de la lame d'une pâte d'argile réfractaire, de poudre de charbon de bois, de silice et d'autres éléments gardés secrets par chaque forgeron, on se retrouve à isoler du froid le dos et les flancs de la lame (soit les parties dont on veut conserver la souplesse). Ainsi donc, lorsque la lame sera trempée dans l'eau, seul le tranchant sera refroidi suffisamment rapidement pour former un acier dur, ce qui conférera au tranchant de l'arme une dureté extrême tout en conservant une résistance élevée aux chocs pour l'ensemble.

 _ **Agedashi Dofu :**_ Tofu ferme coupé en cubes puis légèrement fariné avec de la fécule de pomme de terre ou de la farine de maïs puis frit dans un bain d'huile jusqu'à ce qu'il soit doré. Le tofu est alors servi dans un bouillon chaud, puis recouvert de negi (un type de ciboule) finement émincé.

 _ **Kaiseki :**_ forme traditionnelle de (plateau-) repas, composé de plusieurs petits plats servis conjointement.

 _ **Soupe miso :**_ (Pas sûr que je doive expliquer, mais bon.) pâte de haricots de soja fermentée et salée agrémenté d'algue wakame séchée, réhydratée et coupée en carrés, de tofu, de bœuf bouilli émincé en fines lamelles, de ciboule, de rondelles d'œufs cuit et de sauce soja.

 _ **Dashimaki :**_ sorte d'omelette japonaise sucrée-salée, préparée avec une poêle rectangulaire dans un bouillon de poisson.

 _ **(*³) :**_ Encore une fois, cette référence risque de vous avoir échapper si vous ne savez rien de l'histoire de Tsurumaru.

En effet, Tsurumaru Kuninaga à résider auprès du Daimyo (Seigneur) Oda Nobunaga, après l'extermination du clan Hojo auquel il appartenait, mais seulement pendant une très courte période puisque ce dernier l'offrit à l'un de ses vassaux, Mori Yoshinari.

Bien que Souza, Yagen et Hasebe ont également séjourné chez Nobunaga, ils y ont tous été à une période différente, ce qui fait que s'ils se sont croisés, ce ne fut que brièvement.

 _ **(*³ bis) :**_ And again... Nosada (之 定) est l'alias du forgeron de Kasen Kanesada. C'est aussi de cette manière que l'appelle son "petit frère" Izuminokami Kanesada.

Personellement, j'utilise ce surnom pour faire la différence entre les deux. Ainsi, Kasen sera parfois nommé Nosada, et Izuminokami, Kanesada.

 _Petite anecdote:_ Kasen a été forgé par la célèbre et renommée deuxième génération des Kanesada, quand Izuminokami fut, lui, forgé par la onzième/douzième moins reconnue, ce qui fait qu'ils ne se comprennent pas toujours. Kasen revendiquant une éllégance et une force dont Izuminokami n'est pas doté.

 _ **Nabe :**_ mets familial de l'hiver au Japon, comparable à la fondue en France. Il s'agit d'une soupe de bouillon de poisson aux algues séchées, chauffé dans un réchaud et auquel on ajoute plusieurs sortes d'ingrédient comme du chou chinois, des nouilles kuzu (transparentes), du tofu, des vermicelles blancs, des champignons, du poisson, des huîtres et de fines tranches de viande (bœuf, porc). (Et c'est DE-LI-CIOUS !)

 _ **Engawa :**_ est un sol, généralement en bois, suspendue et se trouvant à l'extérieur devant la fenêtre ou les portes des pièces dans les maisons traditionnelles japonaise. (cf. photo wiki)

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Alors, comment s'est passé votre lecture ? ;)

J'aime ce chapitre 2, je trouve qu'il colle bien à l'épisode. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas de tous les chapitres, certains épisodes sont juste infernal à écrire... (petite excuse pour celui qui va suivre...? Naaaaaan... XD)


	3. Mars - Yayoi (弥生):

Note : Aaaah ! Trop d'Uchigatana dans cette fichue citadelle ! J'ai l'impression de constament me répéter alors que je ne parle même pas de la même épée, c'est d'un chiantisme ! (Mot créer par mes soins et que tout le monde dans mon entourage à adopter, pratique, non ?) ;)

Bref, monstrueux, horrible chapitre, sur lequel j'ai passée des semaines, parce que je n'avais aucune inspiration, et rien sur quoi me fonder pour commencer à écrire. J'avais oublié à quel point certains épisodes de Hanamaru ne se fonde sur aucune trame narrative ! J'ai pas hâte de commencer Zoku, quoique, les épisodes de la saison 2 sont un peu plus... actifs dirons-nous...

Bonne Lecture ! :D

 _ **Chapitre Trois : Mars - Yayoi (弥生): J'ai entendu dire que c'était de un sur dix-mille.**_

* * *

 _En l'an 2205,_

 _Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

 _Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

 _S'engage dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

 _Uguisumaru, c'est ainsi que l'histoire se raconte…_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Tu sais, puisqu'ils n'ont, habituellement, que trois feuilles, la probabilité de trouver un trèfle à quatre-feuilles est d'une sur mille. »

« Vraiment ?! »

« Absolument. Et comme ils sont si rares, en ramasser un apporte obligatoirement chance et félicité. C'est un véritable porte-bonheur. »

« Waw… C'est la première fois que j'entends ça. »

Le Saniwa se mit à rire en observant le Tantou, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers le shōji entrouvert de la salle principale, et souriant doucement, déclara en refaisant face à l'épée :

« Peut-être devrais-tu essayer d'en chercher un, là-bas sur la plaine ? Avec un peu de persévérance, tu finiras bien par en trouver. »

« Je vais demander à Maeda de m'aider ! »

Disant ces mots, Hirano se releva, sortant de la pièce précipitamment tandis que le Sage reprenait une gorgée de son thé. Les jours paisibles comme celui-ci était rares, mieux valait en profiter le plus possible. Terminant son breuvage, il se leva, passant la porte coulissante tandis que le doux chant d'un rossignol résonnait dans la cour. Malheureusement pour lui, l'absence d'attaque de la part des Révisionnistes ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait prendre du bon temps comme les autres. Rejoignant son bureau d'un pas lent, il ne s'arrêta même pas lorsqu'un cri retentit depuis les chambres individuelles.

 _Eh bien, que va-t-il donc encore se passer, aujourd'hui… ?_ soupira-t-il mentalement, désabusé.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Aaaah… je suis crevé… »

La porte de son office s'ouvrit sur ces mots, laissant entrer Kashuu, un coffret en bois dans les mains.

« Bon travail. Comment était l'entraînement ? »

L'Uchigatana vint s'installer sur l'un des canapés faisant face au bureau après avoir refermé derrière lui, posant son matériel sur la table basse en le déverrouillant, dévoilant un set de manucure où se superposés plusieurs pinceaux de tailles différentes, ainsi que plusieurs espaces de vernis de différentes couleurs.

« Stimulant. M'entraîner avec Yasusada m'a rappelé les anciennes techniques de cet homme. Ça faisait longtemps… » déclara-t-il en sortant un papier à grain blanc et commençant à gratter la fine couche de vernis toujours sur ses ongles. _**(*1)**_ Puis, il ajouta, après un léger silence, et peut-être plus pour lui-même : « Ils se battent vraiment de la même manière… »

Le Saniwa releva la tête de ses parchemins, posant le regard sur son Toudan, un air intrigué collé au visage.

« Cela t'embête ? » demanda-t-il, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres lorsque l'épée se tourna à demie pour lui faire face.

« Hmm… je ne sais pas. » souffla Kiyomitsu en fermant les paupières, semblant réfléchir une seconde avant de faire la moue en répondant : « J'imagine que c'est surtout nostalgique comme sentiment. »

« Tu n'es pourtant pas très dans la nostalgie, d'habitude. » répondit le garçon aux cheveux cerisier en reprenant ses recherches.

« Á quoi bon ? Maintenant que je suis ici, auprès du maître, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. » révéla la première lame, attrapant un second papier pour passer à l'autre main.

Le Sage s'arrêta subitement de travailler, levant à nouveau la tête pour regarder l'Uchigatana, les sourcils froncés.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à repenser au passé, Kiyomitsu. Le tout est de savoir ne pas s'y noyer complètement. »

« Alors, autant ne pas y penser du tout. Ça évitera les risques. »

« Finalement, Yamatonokami n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin de faire face à son passé… » marmonna le garçon en retournant à sa paperasse, s'attirant un regard à la fois confus et curieux de la part de son Toudan qui n'avait pas entendu la dernière réplique de son maître.

Haussant les épaules, comme habitué à ne pas toujours comprendre ce que le Saniwa avait en tête, il finit par ouvrir la bouche de dépit, semblant totalement désemparé.

« Aruuuujiiiii… Qu'est-ce que je choisis ? »

« Hein ? »

Soupirant en comprenant la situation, Kashuu hésitant sur plusieurs couleurs, un pinceau coincé entre les lèvres, il sourit toutefois, amusé, et énonça non sans une pointe de lassitude dans la voix :

« Le rouge, n'est-il pas celui qui te va le mieux ? »

« Hmm… »

« Tu n'as qu'à utiliser une teinte plus clair que celle que tu utilises habituellement. » continua le Sage, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour convaincre l'Uchigatana.

« Ah ! Le rouge coquelicot sera parfait ! » s'écria Kiyomitsu, plongeant rapidement son pinceau dans la mixture pour le porter à son index gauche.

« Celui que l'on a acheté une petite fortune, il y a deux semaines ? Tu ne l'as toujours pas utilisé ?! » répliqua le Saniwa surprit, soufflant de mécontentement tout en rajoutant : « Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un vernis pouvait coûter si cher. »

« J'attendais une occasion spéciale ! » lança Kashuu en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si cela n'était qu'une broutille.

« Parce que ce jour l'est ? » questionna le Saniwa en haussant un sourcil, perplexe.

« Évidemment, je suis avec le maître ! »

Il ferma les yeux en riant à cette réponse, se replongeant dans son travail sans plus de cérémonie, laissant le silence pour seule distraction rythmant la courte compagnie que serait l'épée.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

La matinée avait passé, puis une partie de l'après-midi s'était écoulée, et le calme régnait à nouveau dans la petite citadelle fleurie. Bizarrement, rien de très étrange n'était encore arrivé, outre les incompréhensibles allers-retours d'Hirano, armés de plusieurs objets, tous plus farfelues les uns que les autres, qu'il avait pu voir depuis la fenêtre de son office. D'après ce que lui avait rapporté Tsurumaru **_(*2)_** –qui avait brusquement déboulé dans son bureau pour lui faire une "surprise"- les malheurs de Doudanuki semblaient avoir cessés, Yamanbagiri était enfin remis de sa fièvre, et la corvée de champ, duquel se plaignait Hachisuka, était finalement accomplie. Et en prime, Mutsunokami avait pu goûter à un excellent gâteau occidental qui l'avait réjoui.

Le Saniwa se mit à rire. Depuis qu'il était ici, aucune journée n'avait semblé la même. Bien sûr, certaines choses restaient diamétralement les mêmes, comme la nonchalance de Kashuu qui s'expliquait par son ancienneté dans le domaine, le côté quelque peu maniaque d'Hasebe, qui puisait sa volonté dans une loyauté sans pareille, le fantasque de Tsurumaru, qui cherchait à rendre chaque jour plus surprenant que le précédent, ou la personnalité plutôt décontractée d'Uguisumaru, qui préféré avancer dans l'avenir plutôt que de se remémorer le passé.

Chacune de ses épées, à sa manière, rendait son quotidien unique, tout en le parsemant de petites routines rassurantes.

« Aruji ? »

Quelques coups à la porte suivirent l'appel avant qu'une petite tête brune ne fasse son entrée, se dirigeant d'un pas timide jusqu'à son secrétaire, une photo tendue devant lui de ses deux mains.

« Regardez ! Regardez ! »

« Montre-moi ça… »

Le Sage se leva de sa chaise, contournant le bureau pour faire face à son Toudan, prenant délicatement l'image entre ses doigts.

« Oh, c'est une photographie de toi et d'Uguisumaru, Hirano ? C'est… Qui vous a maquillé le visage en blanc ? »

« Mutsunokami-san a dit que les visages ressortaient mieux comme ça. »

 _Il faut définitivement que j'achète un autre appareil, ça en devient ridicule…_

Le Saniwa sourit gentiment à cette remarque, marchant jusqu'aux canapés pour s'asseoir sur l'un d'eux, entrainant le Tantou à sa suite, le faisant s'installer à ses côtés.

« J'ai aussi trouvé un trèfle à quatre-feuilles, comme vous l'aviez dit ! » s'écria finalement la petite lame, reprenant la photographie dans les mains.

« Tu l'as sur toi ? » demanda-t-il alors, heureux de la nouvelle.

« Non, non. Je voulais l'offrir à Uguisumaru-sama pour engager la conversation, mais Doudanuki-san semblait en avoir plus besoin, alors, je le lui ai donné. » déclara Hirano, souriant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« C'est très gentil de ta part. » souffla-t-il, avançant sa main pour caresser les cheveux de son Toudan qui gloussa de bonheur.

« Pour me remercier, il m'a offert un haltère pour m'entraîner, mais c'était bien trop lourd pour moi donc, je l'ai donné à Kasen-san pour qu'il puisse calligraphier sans être gêné par le vent. »

« Un… un haltère… ? » hoqueta le Sage surprit, tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine.

 _C'est quoi cette histoire, encore…_ se mit-il à penser, certains que des choses rocambolesques devait être arrivée à l'enfant.

« Et puis, j'ai reçu un livre sur le corps humain en compensation, mais il avait plus l'air d'intéresser Yagen-nii-san, donc il me l'a pris en échange d'un médicament qui a servit à guérir la fièvre de Yamanbagiri-san. D'ailleurs, il a fait la rencontre du Dieu de la rivière Sanzu. » continua de débiter le Tantou, toujours plus heureux de raconter son récit.

« Haha… vraiment… ? » lança le Saniwa, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres devenant de plus en plus crispé au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

« Et puis, il y a eu la cape qui servit à réchauffer Nikkari-san, le dakimakura que voulait tant Sayo-san, oh, et le vieil ami de Souza-san qui a aidé Hachisuka-san pour la corvée du champ. » raconta Hirano, épargnant les grandes lignes au garçon aux yeux dorés.

 _Le vieil ami… ? Est-ce qu'il parle du train de labour ?_ se questionna-t-il, reconnaissant malgré tout que la petite lame n'entre pas dans les détails.

« Et grâce à ça, Hachisuka-san m'a offert du gâteau Castella que Uguisumaru-sama a pu déguster avec son thé ! Ensuite, Mutsunokami-san s'est proposé de faire une photo ! »

« C'est… une sacrée aventure que tu as vécue, dis-moi. » relata le Saniwa, laissant un petit rire lui échapper. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé, ce matin, qu'un simple trèfle à quatre-feuilles puisse te faire vivre autant de choses. Mais au final, il semble que tu aies eu ce que tu voulais, voire même plus encore. »

« Oui ! » acquiesça l'enfant, comblé.

« Je t'avais dit que cela porter chance, pas vrai ? »

« Je n'avais pas vu les choses de ce point de vue… » réfléchis un instant le Tantou, la tête ailleurs, avant de finalement déclarer : « Mais vous avez raison ! Même si je ne l'ai pas gardé longtemps, il m'aura vraiment porté bonheur ! »

« J'en suis ravi… » souffla le Sage, passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux d'Hirano, partageant un éclat de rire avec ce dernier.

 _Une journée unique en soit…_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

C'est une effervescence de voix et de bruits en tout genre qui le fit relever la tête de ses papiers dans lesquels il était plongé depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Se relevant, il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'ouvrant tout en parcourant la cour du regard. Le grand cerisier mort semblait provoquer quelques émois, en bas. Souriant, il secoua la tête, et s'accouda au rebord, observant l'agitation que provoquer l'arbre sacré. _**(*3)**_

« C'est vrai ! On aimerait un cerisier ! » s'écria Namazuo, décidé.

La Saniwa rit un peu, touché par les désirs de ses Touken Danshi qui partageaient tous une peine qu'ils ne pouvaient totalement dissimuler. Mais, il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin de vouloir tant un cerisier. Après tout, ils se rendraient vite compte qu'avec de la patience, leurs demandes seraient accordées.

« Si l'on remontait dans le temps à l'époque de Hanasaka-jii-san, ne pourrait-on pas lui emprunter un peu de cendre ? »

« Si seulement toutes les légendes étaient réelles… » se dit-il en souriant, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Il regarda à nouveau dans la direction de ses épées, ces dernières semblant se poser mille et une question à propos du type d'arbre, tentant, de leurs techniques médiocres quoique amusantes, d'en faire définitivement un cerisier à la mesure de leurs souhaits.

 _Un souhait ? Hmm, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée…_

Le Sage pencha la tête sur le côté, sa pensée venant faire écho à la proposition soudaine de Yamatonokami. Il plissa les yeux, et sourit lorsque l'idée ingénieuse de l'Uchigatana se dévoila dans son esprit tandis qu'il réalisait que le verso du papier qu'utilisaient ses Toudan était rose.

« E-Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est comme Tanabata ? »

Refermant la fenêtre, le garçon se dirigea vers les shōji, décidant d'aller voir de plus près le remue-ménage qu'avait provoqué l'ancienne épée d'Okita Souji.

 _Ça risque d'être intéressant._

Descendant les marches une à une, il longea le couloir de l'entrée, parcourant la citadelle jusqu'à la cour intérieure, et s'adossa discrètement contre le chambranle du mur, s'assurant que, depuis sa position, il ne puisse être vu.

« Je souhaite que les fleurs de cerisier fleurissent. »

« Je souhaite… »

« …que les fleurs de cerisier fleurissent. »

Le temps avait l'air de s'être arrêté cette après-midi, comme si le soleil refusait de se couchait malgré l'heure tardive qui arrivait. Il sourit à la vue de ses Toudan travaillant d'arrache-pied pour quelque chose qui aurait pu sembler complètement futile à d'autres personnes. Chaque Tōshirō s'étant fait un devoir de voir leurs vœux se réaliser, ils travaillaient d'autant plus dur, s'appliquant le mieux possible à la tâche…

« Fleurs de cerisier, fleurs de cerisier, fleurs de ceri… »

Quand d'autres choisissaient la solution de facilité pour aller plus vite. Mais cela restait une activité des plus agréable, non ? Observer sans être vu, et ainsi devenir le complice secret de quelques choses qui avait pris une tournure quelque peu différente de l'objectif premier.

« Ah, tu n'écris pas ce qu'il faut ! »

« Ne regarde pas ! »

Emporter par leurs enthousiasmes, et guidé par les désirs profonds que recelait leurs cœurs, ils avaient tous, plus ou moins finit par s'éloigner de leur but, recherchant une vérité que le garçon ne pouvait leur donner à ce moment précis.

« En espérant que cela les aidera… » souffla-t-il en rebroussant chemin, remontant dans ses appartements.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

« C'est en pleine floraison. »

Il se leva de son chabudai à l'entente de cette phrase, s'approchant une nouvelle fois de la fenêtre de sa chambre, et observant le résultat du travail acharné de ses Toudan après des heures à écrire. L'Arbre sacré brillait de mille feux, ses milliers de souhaits accrochés aux branches offrant un spectacle des plus impressionnants. Il sourit, ravi de voir une telle chose, et se perdit dans la contemplation du cerisier fleuris.

« Saniwa-sama ? »

« C'est magnifique, pas vrai Shinnosuke !? »

Le petit kitsune affublé de touffes sur les oreilles s'avança à son tour, s'asseyant sur le rebord, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée.

« Waaaaw ! C'est un cerisier ! »

« Mm-hmm. C'est plutôt bien fait ! »

« Ah, Konnosuke a vu les vœux que tout le monde écrivait. Il y en avait plein qui disait « je veux que les fleurs de cerisier fleurissent » ou bien juste « fleuris s'il te plaît ». »

« C'était le but, oui. »

Le renard se retourna, abaissant ses oreilles sur la tête, déclarant d'une voix triste :

« Il y en avait d'autres aussi, comme « je veux revoir Kousetsu-nii-sama » ou « je veux jouer avec Ichii-nii ». »

« Je sais. » répondit le Sage gentiment, passant une main dans la fourrure de l'animal en rajoutant : « J'espère pouvoir également accéder à leurs demandes, un jour. »

« Ha, je suis sûr que cela arrivera ! » s'écria la créature avec un sourire, tentant de réconforter le garçon.

« Tu es adorable… »

 _« J'ai entendu dire que si tu mets tous tes sentiments dans ce que tu écris, tes vœux se réaliseront. »_

Fermant les yeux à ce souvenir, le Saniwa sourit, joignant les mains en levant la tête, le regard plongé vers l'arbre aux centaines de feuilles roses.

« Que chacun de ces souhaits soit entendu, qu'importe le temps qu'il faudra pour cela… »

« C-c-ce sont des fleurs de cerisier ! »

« Des bourgeons de fleurs de cerisier ?! »

« Heiiiin ?! » s'exclama Shinnosuke en se relevant, approchant un peu plus du bord pour mieux voir avant d'être brusquement arrêté par le garçon qui l'agrippa dans ses bras, retournant à sa table de travail en indiquant, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres :

« C'était évident, non ? »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Le cerisier de papier resplendissait comme s'il avait s'agit d'un vrai. Il sourit en s'avançant vers le tronc, le soleil couchant baignant la plaine de ses rayons, s'harmonisant à ce dernier avec une perfection presque divine, ses différentes teintes de roses venant se refléter sur les centaines de vœux de ses Toudan. C'était étrange, comme le vieil arbre sacré avait rapidement accéder aux demandes des habitants de ce domaine presque comme s'il avait attendu depuis trop longtemps que quelques désirs cachés, quel qu'ils puissent être, lui soit envoyé. Et les Dieux avaient répondu présent, bénissant ce foyer par la même occasion.

Mais l'appréhension qu'il gardait enfermé en lui, ne disparaissait pas malgré cette constatation. Ses mains tremblaient sous l'émotion et son cœur tambourinait comme jamais dans sa poitrine. Il tourna la tête d'instinct, et se retournant, observa comme les deux Uchigatana partenaires marchaient tranquillement le long de l'engawa tout en discutant gaiement, ne remarquant pas sa présence au loin.

 _« Je protégerais Okita-kun. »_

Un vœu qui ne se réaliserait pas, qu'importe la force de son désir. Agrippant une des branches, il se hissa sur l'arbre, décrochant le souhait de Yamatonokami, l'observant quelques secondes avant de finalement le reposer à sa place en soupirant. Même s'il prenait une part active dans ce conflit qui accaparait l'ancienne épée du membre du Shinsengumi, aucune des décisions qu'il prendrait ne seraient décisives. Toutefois, l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait ne faisait que grandir à mesure que les jours s'enchaînaient.

Quelque chose allait se produire. Une chose grave, importante, et qui aurait des conséquences non-négligeable. Fermant les yeux tout en s'adossant à l'arbre, il porta la main à sa gorge, l'étrange sensation d'avoir du sang dans la bouche venant le frapper subitement. Un cauchemar, cette nuit encore, prendrait possession de lui. Le même que les autres fois. Encore et encore… jusqu'à ce que cette histoire ne se voit attribuer un point final. Mais il n'était pas celui destiné à ce geste. Il le savait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que celui-ci ne se révèle pas être le dernier non plus…

* * *

Endnote :

 _ **(*¹) :**_ Vous connaissez ?! Perso, c'est un tric que j'ai découvert au Japon, j'en avais jamais entendu parler jusque-là. Il s'agit d'une de petit papier crépi, du genre feuille de papier dessin canson niveau matière, qui permet de gratter le vernis à ongle facilement, sans laisser de trace. Ça ne rape que la couche de vernis, mais pas l'ongle. Kiyomitsu en utilise une dans je sais plus quel épisode... on verra bien ! En tout cas, j'en ai jamais vu en France, mais j'imagine que ça existe aussi forcément, quoique...

 _ **(*²) :**_ Étant donné son caracter un peu farceur, je l'imagine beaucoup comme une espèce de gamin turbulent et hyperactif qui observe tout ce qui se passe dans la citadelle avant d'aller en faire un compte-rendu précis au Saniwa ! XD

 _ **(*³) :**_ Les énormes arbres comme celui de la citadelle sont souvent très vieux, généralement centenaire. Ce type d'arbre est considéré comme sacré au Japon, et généralement, on dit qu'ils sont béni et ont reçus la puissance des dieux, du coup, ils en deviennent un, eux-mêmes.

 _ **Tanabata :**_ (七夕, « La septième nuit [du septième mois] ») est la fête sino-japonaise des étoiles, Qīxī. La fête a généralement lieu le 7 juillet ou le 7 août, et célèbre la rencontre d'Orihime (織姫/織女) et Hiko-boshi (彦/星). Selon la légende chinoise, la Voie lactée, une rivière d'étoiles qui traverse le ciel, sépare les deux amants maudits, et il leur est permis de se rencontrer une fois l'an. Ce jour particulier est le septième jour du septième mois lunaire du calendrier luni-solaire.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Aaaah, finis la torture... ce chapitre était un film d'horreur à lui seul... je redoute ceux qui lui ressemble. D'une certaine manière, je suis contente qu'il n'y est que douze épisodes !

A la prochaine ! Kiss ! 3


	4. Avril - Uzuki (卯 月):

Note : Je n'ai que deux choses à dire:

Premièrement, Darkness Rises est un jeu beaucoup trop addictif pour mon propre bien…

Deuxièmement, si vous ne finissez pas par rire comme une névrosée après vous être taper tous les épisodes de tous les animes Touken Ranbu à la suite juste pour vous motiver à vous mettre au travail, c'est que vous êtes un Saint !

Bonne Lecture ! ʕʘ‿ʘʔ

 _ **Chapitre Quatre : Avril - Uzuki (卯 月**_ _ **): Je me demande ce que la force signifie.**_

* * *

 _En l'an 2205,_

 _Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

 _Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

 _S'engage dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

 _Je crois bien qu'il est parti prendre un bain. Ah, Horikawa-san, ce n'est pas la peine de l'y rejoindre!_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Du sang s'écoule de sa gorge comme un torrent, dévalant sa bouche pour s'écraser sur le sol. Une détermination sans faille électrisant ses membres, le poussant à se remettre debout, faisant face à l'adversaire. Le son de la pointe d'une épée qui se brise, une douleur fulgurante à la poitrine et derrière lui, la fenêtre se colorant d'un liquide rouge tandis qu'un cri résonne au loin…

« Aruji-sama ! »

« Hein ? »

Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, son regard s'ancrant dans celui de son interlocuteur.

« Vous ne m'écoutiez même pas ! »

« Désolé… »

Le Saniwa baissa la tête sur les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau, l'esprit encore ailleurs. Se passant une main sur le visage, il sourit, et hocha la tête en direction du petit animal assis juste devant lui, les sourcils froncés de contrariété tandis qu'il époussetait le foulard rose qu'il avait autour du cou.

« Je t'écoute, Ryonosuke. » lança-t-il, joignant les mains l'une contre l'autre en signe d'excuse silencieuse.

« De ce que raconte le Gouvernement du Temps, dernièrement, la Force Rétrograde se fait plutôt discrète. » reprit le kitsune, posant une patte sur la table de travail qui afficha une carte illuminé de plusieurs points rouges accompagné de dates historiques.

« Ce n'est pas plus mal, si tu veux mon avis. » répondit le Sage en analysant les données.

« Effectivement. Malheureusement, le Gouvernement pense qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Une attaque d'envergure. » relata la créature à fourrure en refermant toutes les pages numériques, sautant du bureau pour s'y poster en face, en position assise.

« Le calme avant la tempête, hein ? » déclara le Saniwa en plissant les yeux, réfléchissant.

« Ils… Ils demandent à tous les Saniwa de se tenir prêts. » murmura la boule de poils en détournant le regard, évitant ainsi de croiser celui du garçon.

« C'est déjà ce que nous faisons constamment, Ryonosuke ! » s'écria subitement ce dernier en se levant de sa chaise, faisant quelques pas.

« Je ne fais que transmettre ! C'est vous qui m'avez chargé des communications extérieures. » signala le renard en faisant la moue.

« Je sais, je sais… » souffla le Sage, contrarié.

Quelques coups résonnèrent et il se tourna de nouveau alors que la porte de type occidentale s'ouvrait. Hasebe entra d'un mouvement vif avant de faire un pas en arrière, ressentant immédiatement l'atmosphère que dégageait la pièce.

« Je… Pardon pour le dérangement. Je peux repasser plus tard, si le maître est occupé. » indiqua-t-il, légèrement hésitant.

« Absolument pas ! Entre. » assura le Saniwa, fronçant les sourcils à son tour. « Ryonosuke en avait terminé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ? »

« Tu leur diras, qu'avec tout mon respect, le jour où ils auront des informations concrète à nous donner, ce jour-là, je me tiendrai prêt ! »

« Compris… »

Heshikiri offrit un sourire compatissant au passage du kitsune qui franchit la sortie, refermant derrière lui. Le garçon soupira lourdement, se laissant tomber négligemment dans l'un des canapés, observant du coin de l'œil, la carte toujours active sur le mur du fond.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda l'Uchigatana d'une voix douce, saisissant la théière se trouvant sur la table basse pour verser un peu de thé dans une tasse qu'il tendit au Sage.

« Merci. » prononça celui-ci en enroulant ses mains autour de l'objet avant d'en boire une gorgée. « Ce n'est rien. Juste les problèmes quotidiens. »

« Je vois. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » questionna le Saniwa, la tête penchée sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

« Hmm… Oh, vous ne m'avez pas fait demander ? » affirma Hasebe posant ses mains sur ses hanches, ajoutant : « Konnosuke m'a pourtant dit que… »

« Ah, oui…. Avec cette histoire, ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête… » l'interrompit le Sage en secouant la tête énergiquement.

Reposant sa tasse, il marcha en direction du bureau, ouvrant le tiroir pour en sortir un petit bonhomme de papier blanc affublé de son symbole.

« J'ai enfin terminé les préparatifs. La prochaine épée est prête à être invoquée. » dit-il en tendant le pictogramme à sa seconde lame.

« De qui s'agit-il, cette fois ? » interrogea Heshikiri, étudiant la petite feuille comme si elle-même allait lui répondre.

« C'est une petite surprise réservée à mon secrétaire. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de s'en charger. » annonça-t-il, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Donc, je laisse… »

« Horikawa-san. »

« Horikawa s'en occuper. Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autres ? »

« Une fois arrivé, tu emmèneras le nouveau venu jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai des documents à consulter, je préfère le faire au calme. »

« À vos ordres. Profitez-en pour vous reposer. Vous avez invoqué beaucoup de nouveaux Touken Danshi récemment, personne ne vous en voudra de faire une pause. »

Son Toudan passa la porte sans aucune autre parole, laissant le garçon seul avec ses pensées, un sourire contrit collé au visage.

 _Si seulement…_

S'approchant de la fenêtre entrouverte, il glissa ses doigts sur le rebord glacé, appréciant le contact froid s'opposant aux températures estivales qui augmentaient d'autant plus à mesure que les mois s'écoulaient. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors les silhouettes des deux anciennes épées d'Okita Souji tandis qu'Horikawa Kunihiro sortait de la pièce principale pour rejoindre Hasebe sur l'engawa.

« Encore… Encore le même rêve… Yasusada… »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Le cerisier aux dix-mille feuilles resplendissait à travers tout le domaine. Observant l'arbre sacré depuis sa chambre, les paupières closes, le vent fouettant agréablement son visage à chaque brise qui se levait, il n'entendit qu'on l'appelait que lorsque les shōji s'ouvrirent, faisant un bruit feutré en coulissant.

« Aruji-san ? »

« Ah, Horikawa-san. Excuse-moi. Est-ce que… Kane-san est enfin là ? » demanda-t-il sans vraiment avoir besoin de réponse, un sourire espiègle étirant les recoins de sa bouche.

« Oui ! » répondit le Wakizashi en hochant vivement la tête, partageant le sourire de son maître.

« Bien, fais-le entrer dans ce cas. »

Un grand homme aux longs cheveux bruns passa les portes, éclairé par les rayons du soleil, illuminant avec éclat le rouge de son kimono retroussé.

« Yo ! Je suis l'épée adorée du vice-commandant Hijikata Toshizou. Je suis une épée classe et forte, récemment devenu assez populaire. Je suis Izu… »

« Izuminokami-san. »

« Aaah, même là… »

« Pas mal de monde attendait ta venue, y compris moi. » déclara le Sage en s'asseyant à terre, invitant l'Uchigatana à faire de même.

« Héhé… me voilà. » souffla ce dernier en riant légèrement, prenant place en face du garçon aux yeux dorés.

« J'imagine que tu as beaucoup de questions… je t'écoute. » relata le Saniwa, accentuant son sourire.

« Ce… n'est pas plutôt à vous de me faire un discours… ? » s'étonna l'ancien sabre du Shinsengumi en ouvrant grands les yeux.

« Eh bien, je t'ai invoqué, c'est vrai… Mais, à partir de là, tu es maître de tes choix. » indiqua le Sage en pinçant ses lèvres, quittant la position seiza pour s'installer plus confortablement. « Tous les Toudan de cette citadelle ont accepté de devenir mes alliés dans le combat qui nous oppose, moi et les miens, contre l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée. À toi de me dire si tu veux me rejoindre à ton tour, ou non. »

« Vous m'avez appelé. Prenant possession de la lame que je suis, et la soulevant en pleine bataille pour donner l'assaut. À présent, il n'y rien qui ne fasse pas de vous mon maître. » _**(*1)**_

Souriant à nouveau à ces mots, le garçon se releva, parcourant la pièce jusqu'à son chabudai pour y saisir une petite clochette en or gravé d'un symbole en forme de trois tomoe, et revenant sur ses pas pour la tendre à l'Uchigatana en expliquant :

« Des criminels temporels se proclamant "Révisionnistes Historiques" ont créé, dans le but de corriger l'histoire légitime, la "Force Rétrograde" et remontent à plusieurs reprises dans le temps pour en modifier les évènements. Pour abattre cette Force, le Gouvernement du Temps nous a envoyé, nous autre, Saniwa pour protéger toute l'histoire. »

« Dans quel but font-ils cela ? » questionna Kanesada en relevant un genou pour s'y appuyer.

« Nul ne le sait vraiment. Néanmoins, il ne sert à rien de vaincre l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée si l'histoire elle-même est également perturbée. Par conséquent, seules de petites troupes sont envoyées pour protéger l'histoire et les méthodes d'envoi sont strictement restreintes. La Force Rétrograde amène, elle, des troupes illimitées du futur et les envoie dans le passé. » continua le Sage en prenant de nouveau place sur le sol.

« Il semble clair quant à savoir qui sera victorieux, dit comme ça. » lança Izuminokami, balayant l'air de sa main.

« Certes, l'avantage est à l'ennemi. Mais de ce que je sais, à l'époque, le Shinsengumi non plus ne semblait pas avoir d'avenir, du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un certain vice-commandant… » argua le garçon avec un demi-sourire, les yeux plissés de malice.

« Hijikata-san… » murmura l'épée, détournant le regard.

« L'espoir n'est vain que lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne pour se battre. Tant que les Saniwa se tiendront debout, tant que nous pourrons compter sur nos Touken Danshi, alors nous nous battrons. »

« Jusqu'à la fin… » prononça l'Uchigatana dans un souffle _**(*2)**_ , ses pupilles se reflétant dans celles du Sage, ce dernier répétant à son tour :

« Jusqu'à la fin… »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Il n'est pas là depuis dix secondes, que déjà, il en fait des tonnes. »

« Son arrivée n'a pas l'air de te réjouir, je me trompe ? »

« Aruji ! »

Se retournant brusquement sur lui-même, Kasen porta le regard sur le garçon aux cheveux cerisier qui se tenait dans son dos une minute auparavant. Grimaçant légèrement, il s'appuya au chambranle du pilier soutenant l'engawa tandis que le Saniwa s'asseyait à ses côtés, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, observant de loin comme les anciennes épées du Shinsengumi s'exerçaient dans la salle d'entraînement.

« J'aurais cru, pourtant. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix feignant la surprise.

« Ce n'est pas ça… » argua Nosada en soupirant, un air passablement triste glissant sur ses yeux. « Il est simplement… simplement… »

« De la douzième génération ? »

« Envahissant ! »

S'exclamant en même temps, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, chacun s'étonnant de la réponse donnée. Le Sage se mit à rire doucement en secouant la tête, comprenant qu'il avait visé juste en voyant son Toudan se détourner complètement pour contempler l'horizon.

« Il t'admire… énormément, pour être de cette seconde génération, si renommée. »

« Vous ne le connaissez pas. Ce n'est pas de l'admiration, c'est de la jalousie. » dévoila Kasen, crachant ces mots de manière sèche.

« Très bien. Donc, il te jalouse énormément. Je ne sais pas toi, mais je trouve ça plutôt révélateur. » énonça le garçon avec un petit sourire, tournant la tête vers le Touken Danshi.

« Vraiment ? Tout ce je vois, moi, c'est qu'il n'a rien d'un Kanesada, et que les airs qu'il se donne ne font qu'entacher un peu plus la réputation de notre école. » lança avec mépris ce dernier, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et pourtant, tu es là. » souffla le Sage, fermant les yeux tout en continuant sur sa lancée : « Tu pourrais l'ignorer, ne jamais le croiser. Cette citadelle est bien assez grande pour cela. Mais tu es là. »

« Je… » hoqueta Nosada, hésitant.

« C'est un Kanesada, quoi qu'il en coûte. » rajouta le garçon, ne laissant pas le temps à son épée de répondre : « Et tu veilleras sur lui, parce que, et peu importe ce que tu peux bien dire, tu tiens à lui. Et surtout, il tient à toi. »

« Oui… » murmura Kasen, un sourire amer sur les lèvres, rebroussant chemin avec lenteur.

« Eh, vous devez vous abstenir de vous entraîner avec de vraies épées ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce que… ! »

Fronçant les sourcils à l'exclamation de son maître qui s'était soudainement relever, l'Uchigatana se retourna à nouveau, intrigué.

« Aruji ? »

Tombant sur son cadet en train d'affronter Yamatonokami Yasusada, de véritables épées à la main, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, bafouillant, complètement perdu :

« I… I… Izumi…no…kami ! »

 _Réunir les anciens membres du Shinsengumi était peut-être une mauvaise idée de ma part… ?_ pensa le Saniwa tandis qu'il observait la bataille, l'effarement le paralysant sur place.

« Cet idiot ! Même sa façon de combattre manque d'élégance ! » s'écria d'un coup Nosada, les poings serrés.

« C'est de ça que tu t'inquiètes ?! » riposta le Sage, abasourdi.

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent au loin, l'affrontement se terminant enfin sur la chute navrante de Kanesada, et le garçon soupira en se tenant la tête d'une main. Posant le regard sur Kasen, celui-ci toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, il sourit, tapota de manière réconfortante l'épaule de l'Uchigatana et retourna sur ses pas, mentalement épuisé. Pour cette fois, il laisserait passer le petit écart de conduite de son Toudan.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Un peu plus tôt dans la journée…_

Quelques coups contre le bois le firent suspendre sa lecture, forçant Konnosuke qui se prélassait sur ses genoux à se lever, ouvrant les shōji alors qu'il délaissait son ouvrage sur le côté, observant les Tōshirō entrer dans la pièce, le saluant.

« Aruji ! Il faut absolument que nous allions acheter du sake ! » s'écria Midare de sa douce voix, écartant les bras de manière dramatique.

« Du sake ? Pour quelle raison ? » fut surprit le Saniwa, fronçant les sourcils, à la fois curieux et inquiet.

« C'est Jiroutachi-san ! Il est en manque ! Si ça continue comme ça, il va perdre sa divinité ! » s'exclama Maeda en faisant un pas en avant, les mains jointes contre la poitrine.

 _Ca m'étonnerait fort… Mais bon, le connaissant…_

« Il est en train de se plaindre, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux plissés, la mine blasée, clairement habitué.

« Oui, Taishō. » déclara Atsushi sans détour.

« Bien, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix… »

Se relevant, il marcha jusqu'à sa commode, tirant un tiroir duquel il saisit un petit porte-monnaie rouge et or qu'il remit autour du cou de l'épée aux longs cheveux blonds, ne lâchant pas l'objet tandis qu'il ordonnait :

« Surtout, pas d'achats inutiles, pas de raccourcis qui ne mène nulle part, et par pitié, pas d'alcool pur… je ne veux pas qu'il se mette à délirer… »

« Compris ! » répondirent en chœur ses Toudan, ressortant de la pièce, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Merci, Taishō. »

« On fera attention sur le chemin ! »

Les portes coulissantes restèrent ouvertes devant ses yeux clos, priant désespérément pour que les choses ne dégénèrent pas une nouvelle fois.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'était une bonne idée de les laisser y aller seuls… Le Bazar peut être drôlement attractif pour des Touken Danshi qui ne connaissent pas la moitié des choses qui s'y vendent. » lança Konnosuke en rejoignant le garçon devant l'entrée, lui offrant un regard dubitatif.

« Il faut bien qu'ils gagnent de l'expérience, non ? Quoique… » hésita le Sage en secouant la tête de dépit avant d'ajouter, sans combativité : « Arrivera ce qu'il arrivera… je ne veux même pas savoir… »

Disant ces mots, il descendit les marches de l'escalier, parcourant la citadelle à la recherche d'une personne bien précise.

« Ah, mais où vous allez ?! » se lamenta le petit kitsune depuis l'étage. « Et ma sieste ?! »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Un peu plus tard dans la journée…_

« C'est de ça que tu t'inquiètes ?! » riposta le Sage, abasourdi.

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent au loin, l'affrontement se terminant enfin sur la chute navrante de Kanesada, et le garçon soupira en se tenant la tête d'une main. Posant le regard sur Kasen, celui-ci toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, il sourit, tapota de manière réconfortante l'épaule de l'Uchigatana et retourna sur ses pas, mentalement épuisé. Pour cette fois, il laisserait passer le petit écart de conduite de son Toudan.

 _Je pourrais bien prier continuellement, que même les Dieux seraient incapables de les stopper._ pensa-t-il en prenant le chemin de son office, le pas lourd.

Entrant à l'intérieur de la pièce, il récupéra plusieurs livres différents qu'il tint d'une main, l'autre le délestant de son haori bleu qu'il reposa négligemment sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il fallait qu'il se remette rapidement au travail, si les Révisionnistes préparaient effectivement une attaque d'envergure, alors il aurait besoin de Touken Danshi bien plus puissants pour les arrêter.

Il passa par la forge, laquelle diffusait toujours une profonde chaleur malgré le fait que le four était éteint, et, posant sa charge sur son établi, se mit à compter mentalement les ressources qu'il lui restait, alignant devant lui les derniers O-fuda qu'il avait encore en sa possession et qui lui servait à invoquer des épées à la rareté considérable.

 _Juste ce qu'il faut pour faire appel à lui… Il faudra que je pense à me réapprovisionner._

Soupirant, il rangea le tout et reprenant ses ouvrages, se dirigea vers sa chambre, toujours accaparer par ses pensées. Il s'arrêta toutefois sur le seuil, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'un énorme poisson lui bloquer le passage, ainsi que plusieurs autres objets en tous genres.

« J'avais pourtant dit, pas d'achats inutiles… » gloussa-t-il, nullement surprit.

Souriant, il fit coulisser les shōji, enjamba la montagne de petits bibelots, posant les livres sur son chabudai avant de ressortir pour les ramasser un à un. Il prit le temps de contempler longuement la photographie, son sourire s'agrandissant, et accrocha le thon empailler dans la pièce, rangea les lunettes de soleil et le porte-monnaie –désespérément vide - dans sa commode, ainsi que l'effrayant sac rieur, et dégusta avec plaisir son bento accompagné de quelques verres de sake bien frais.

Puis, ressortant à nouveau de sa chambre, la photo en mains, il s'avança vers le fond et colla avec délicatesse cette dernière, ses lèvres s'étirant une nouvelle fois, sur le mur juste au-dessous de la fenêtre faisant face au cerisier sacré.

« Ce fut une excellente journée ! »

* * *

Endnote :

 _ **Seiza :**_ est une position assise utiliser par les japonais. Généralement, il est dit, là-bas, qu'elle est la manière la plus correcte de s'asseoir. C'est-à dire appuyer sur les genoux, l'arrière reposant sur les chevilles. Cette position est notamment utiliser par les occidentaux lorsuq'ils pratiquent un art martial tel que le judo ou le karaté etc...

 _ **(*1) :**_ Cette phrase est une métaphore bien sûr. Toutefois, lors de la bataille d'Hakodate, la dernière du vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushizou, ce dernier, à cheval en première ligne de combat, leva son épée en l'air pour lancer l'assaut, et ainsi ordonner aux troupes d'attaquer. Il fut tué par balle lors de cette même bataille, et perdit ainsi la guerre.

 _ **Tomoe :**_ Un tomoe (巴) est un antique symbole héraldique du Japon en forme de magatama. Essayer de penser aux symboles noir et blanc du Yin-Yang ou au sharingan si c'est plus simple pour vous ! :D

 _ **(*2) :**_ Ici, je fais également référence à Hijikata. En effet, malgré que tout ses compagnons soient morts, que le gouvernement soit pleine révolution, et que le Shinsengumi n'existe pratique plus, Hijikata a continué de se battre pour ce dernier, honorant son devoir envers le Shogun jusqu'à sa mort à Hakodate, et donc, "jusqu'à la fin..."

 _ **O-fuda :**_ Un O-fuda (ou ofuda) est un élément du Jeu Touken Ranbu. Il s'agit d'un item servant à invoquer de puissantes et rares épées, tel que Mikazuki, durant le forgeage. Dans le contexte réel, c'est un talisman, issu d'un temple shintō, fabriqué en inscrivant le nom d'un kami (Dieux), le nom d'un sanctuaire shintô ou un symbole représentant le kami sur une bande de papier, de bois, de tissu ou de métal.

Dans cette histoire, les deux versions sont utilisés. Les O-fuda sont, ici, un moyen d'invoquer de rares épées en priant les kami.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Longue absence ?

Sorry, sorry... enfin, vous avez quand même droit à trois chapitres d'un coup, donc, j'imagine que je suis à moitié pardonnée, non ? ;)

Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait prononcer le nom d'Okita à Kiyomitsu dans le chapitre précèdent, ce qui est une erreur de ma part étant donné qu'il ne le fait jamais à cause du ressentiment qu'il a, à son égard. Du coup, j'ai fait la modification.

J'ai aussi un doute sur le fait que Kasen appelle son frère Izuminokami et non pas par un autre nom, ou simplement Kyodai (Frère) comme le font les Kunihiro entre eux. Donc, là aussi, j'ai fait une suposition que je modifirai si, à l'avenir, on verrait un épisode ou Kasen appelle son frère d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Dernière chose: Je ne l'ai pas précisier dans les Endnote, mais j'imagine que vous savez ce que Taisho signifie, vu que l'épisode l'a traduit lorsque Atsushi prononce ce mot. Mais, au cas où, cela veut dire "Général ou Chef". Mais ici, c'est plutôt Général puisque le Saniwa est le Général en chef de son armée de Touken Danshi. :)


	5. Mai - Satsuki (皐 月):

Bureau de Réclamation des Plaintes:

1\. Maudit soit le Saniwa pour avoir offert un magazine qui parle d'Host à Kasen. À cause de lui, j'ai perdu 2 semaines de ma vie (et me suis pris la tête pendant 10min d'épisode) à chercher comment tourner la première partie du chapitre 5. ~_~

2\. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore; pour autant, Mikazuki Munechika reste inexorablement adorable et chiant à la fois. Le faire parler en dialogue est aussi dur que de l'empêcher de rire pendant toute une journée… T_T

3\. Ceci est une annonce officielle: Kashuu Kiyomitsu, tu as beau être extrêmement mignon quand tu boudes, et tes quotes de Kiwame ont beau être trooooooop kawaiii, tu es un emmerdeur professionnel qui passe son temps à être jaloux des autres Touken Danshi et qui réclame un peu trop d'affection de la part du Saniwa. Prends ton indépendance, mec ! ಠ_ಠ

Bonne Lecture…? (^_^;)

 _ **Chapitre Cinq : Mai - Satsuki (皐 月**_ _ **): La force de la gentillesse.**_

* * *

 _En l'an 2205,_

 _Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

 _Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

 _S'engage dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

 _Dis-moi, Shokudaikiri… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par « ce n'est pas si cool » ?!_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Dans un noir sombre sans fin, le ciel, abandonné par ses diamants étoilés, accompagné la nuit orageuse qui s'annonçait lentement. Derniers encore debout à cette heure tardive, le Saniwa et son serviteur terminaient de remplir quelques rapports sur les attaques récentes des Révisionnistes.

« Je crois que ce sera tout. Tu peux aller te coucher, Hasebe. » déclara le Sage en laissant échapper un bâillement, signe de sa profonde fatigue.

L'Uchigatana ainsi nommé hocha la tête en se relevant du sol sur lequel il était assis, et marcha jusqu'aux shōji, s'arrêtant sur le seuil pour faire face à son maître, s'exclamant calmement :

« Faîtes-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Le son de pas pressés dans l'escalier lui fit froncer les sourcils tandis qu'Heshikiri se retournait, agacer :

« Tu fais trop de bruit ! Eh ! »

« Aruji ! Je m'en suis occupé tout seul. Dans quatre heures, l'un d'eux va apparaître ! » s'écria Shishiou qui venait tout juste de surgir entre les portes.

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Vraiment ?! »

Le garçon aux cheveux cerisier écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle, se levant à son tour pour prendre le chemin de la forge, comme pour s'assurer par lui-même de la chose. Passant devant ses Touken Danshi sans un mot, il rejoignit rapidement la salle se trouvant à l'autre bout de la citadelle et examina avec précision le four, le feu ayant forgé sa précieuse épée venant danser devant ses pupilles d'ors, accentuant leur éclat.

« Il sera bientôt là… Celui que j'attendais depuis si longtemps… »

« Celui ? » interrogea Shishiou en faisant la moue. « Je croyais qu'on ne savait pas de quel Tenka Goken il s'agissait. » _**(*1)**_

Le Sage se tourna vers ses deux Toudan à cette mention, leur souriant gentiment en soufflant :

« Plus maintenant… Notre nouveau compagnon est quelqu'un de très spécial… l'un des katana les plus rare qui soit. »

« Qui donc ? » demanda Hasebe en faisant un pas en avant, plongeant son regard dans celui du Saniwa qui ne se lassait pas de contempler le Tachi en fusion.

« Mikazuki Munechika… »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

« J'espère que ça va durer. »

Le Sage offrit un sourire réconfortant au kitsune en face de lui tandis qu'il le frictionnait à l'aide d'une serviette. Assit sur l'engawa, à l'arrière du domaine, l'animal à la fourrure orange, à l'exception nette de sa queue blanche, frissonné de froid, se rapprochant de plus en plus du garçon sans rendre compte pour rechercher sa chaleur.

« C'est parce que tu t'es pris la pluie que tu boudes de cette façon, Keisuke ? » gloussa ce dernier en attrapant le renard pour le déposer sur ses genoux, grattant affectueusement son oreille droite.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas gentil ! J'ai horreur d'être mouillé ! » s'écria la créature, embarrassée.

« Mm-hmm. Je sais. »

« Mah… Je ne pensais pas qu'un renard pouvait ressembler à ça ! »

« Ah ! Kitsune ! »

Le garçon se retourna à l'exclamation outré de l'animal, ouvrant grand les yeux en observant deux de ses Touken Danshi habillés d'étrange manière. Kitsune, lui-même affublé d'un nœud papillon noir, vint rapidement se poser entre les épaules du Saniwa tout en se mettant à regarder Keisuke d'un œil moqueur, sans prononcer toutefois une seule parole.

« Nakigitsune ? Yamanbagiri ? »

« Aruji, nous recherchons quelqu'un… » lança l'Uchigatana à la cape, retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Mikazuki, c'est ça ? » répondit le Sage, secouant la tête avant de reprendre sa tâche, se saisissant d'une brosse qu'il employa sur le pelage indiscipliné de Keisuke qui bouder d'autant plus après le commentaire de la créature servant d'interprète à son épée.

« Mika…zuki ? Qui est-ce ? » questionna justement celui-ci à la place de son propriétaire.

« Mikazuki Munechika est un Tachi venant d'être invoqué. » affirma le Saniwa en détournant une seconde le regard pour le poser sur Yamanbagiri qui rétorqua :

« Je vois. Alors, vous l'avez déjà rencontré. »

« C'est exact. Maintenant, si vous m'expliquiez cet accoutrement ? » dit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se poser des questions alors qu'il se relevait, l'animal toujours froissé dans son orgueil dans les bras.

« Ah ! C'est… C'est… » bégaya le blond en détournant les yeux, les joues rouges.

« Des garçons de café. » énonça Nakigitsune dans un souffle, reprenant son propre kitsune.

« Des quoi ? » s'étonna le garçon en haussant les sourcils, perdu.

« C'est la faute de Kasen… » débita l'Uchigatana en baissant sa capuche pour se recouvrir le visage.

« Il fallait trouver des vêtements qui nous iraient à tous en attendant que la lessive soit sèche, alors nous sommes allés voir celles de Shokudaikiri-dono, et Kasen-dono a dit que nous ressemblions à des hos… quelque chose avec ces tenues, pas vrai Nakigitsune ? » expliqua finalement le petit renard depuis l'épaule de son maître.

« Oui. »

« Host. C'est un mot étranger. » reprit le Saniwa, un sourire crispé mais compréhensif étirant ses lèvres.

« Nous avons offert l'hospitalité à Ookurikara-dono pour qu'il se rapproche de tout le monde grâce à ça ! » termina de raconter Kitsune d'une voix enjouée.

 _Ce fichu magazine… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient aussi loin…_ pensa le Sage en soupirant mentalement.

« Aruji-dono, vous devriez voir la salle principale ! » ajouta innocemment le renard.

« Quoi, la salle principale ?! » s'écria à son tour le garçon, paniqué.

« Saniwa-sama, un message urgent ! »

Se retournant vers la voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots, Konnosuke accourant dans sa direction, le Sage soupira une nouvelle fois, et dardant un dernier regard vers ses Toudan, commença à rebrousser chemin vers son bureau, le kitsune tout juste arriver sur les talons.

« Keisuke, une fois que j'aurais vu exactement à quoi on a affaire, tu iras prévenir Shishiou. »

« Ce sera fait. »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Le château d'Utsunomiya ? Encore ? »

« On peut dire qu'ils sont persévérants. »

« Ça, c'est sûr. »

« En tout cas, avec ces trois Toudan déployés là-bas, cela devrait être largement suffisant. »

« Hein ? Juste trois ?! »

Le Sage sourit au Tachi aux cheveux blonds lui faisant face tandis qu'il lui tendait les ordres d'expédition. Se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers la sortie, accompagné par l'épée, il répliqua d'un ton rieur :

« Juste trois. Crois-moi, avec ceux-là aux commandes, je ne m'en fais vraiment pas. »

« Ok ! Je vais faire la commission alors ! »

S'engouffrant dans le couloir à toute vitesse, Shishiou disparut à l'intersection de ce dernier, laissant le Saniwa prendre le chemin inverse menant vers l'entrée du domaine. Un sourire ornant toujours sa bouche, les yeux fermés, il attendait que le petit renard suivant ses traces se complaigne comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Je sais bien que c'est sûrement la douzième fois qu'on envoie une équipe dans cette région, mais il ne faudrait pas sous-estimer les Rétrogrades, surtout avec ce que nous savons. »

« Konnosuke, j'ai bien évalué les risques, et je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront tous très bien. »

« Mais il vient à peine d'arriver ! »

« Konnosuke… »

« Et puis les envoyer tous les deux, vous ne pensez pas que ça va dégénérer ? Vous savez comment il est ! »

« Konnosuke… ! »

« Et je ne parle même pas de Gokotai ! Non, mais vous l'avez vu ?! Il n'aurait pas été déployé du tout depuis son invocation que ça n'aurait rien changé ! »

« Konnosuke ! »

S'arrêtant brusquement en plein milieu de l'allée, les sourcils froncés, le regard dur, il observa l'animal qui se ratatina légèrement sur lui-même à l'expression du garçon, réalisant soudainement ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce dernier souffla doucement en s'accroupissant, caressant distraitement la tête du kitsune pour le réconforter tout en objectant gentiment :

« Premièrement, je ne te permets pas de dire ce genre de chose. Il y a un temps pour tout, et si Gokotai n'a pas été envoyé en excursion récemment, c'est bien pour une raison. À chacun ses batailles. »

« Pardon… »

« C'est oublié. » murmura-t-il avec un sourire, prenant la créature entre ses bras et se remettant en route, continuant : « Quant à Kiyomitsu… je ne peux pas dire que tu aies tort. Il n'a jamais bien réagi à l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu, outre Yasusada. »

« Il est jaloux de nature. » assura l'animal d'une voix moqueuse en faisant glisser sa tête sur la poitrine du Sage ce qui lui valut quelques caresses.

« Et surtout inquiet. » ajouta celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé. « La venue de Mikazuki a certainement dû le faire paniquer encore plus. En ce moment, il doit sûrement se faire un tas de fausses idées toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous espérez, exactement, en les faisant travailler ensembles ? » demanda le kitsune en relevant ses yeux vers le garçon qui se pinça les lèvres à la question.

« Je n'en suis pas certain moi-même. Mikazuki est une très vieille épée qui a accumulé beaucoup de sagesse au cours de tous ces siècles. Sagesse dont j'ai pu constater l'étendu lorsque je l'ai rencontré, alors… je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il pourrait en faire profiter Kiyomitsu à l'occasion. »

« Souhaitons-le. »

Se stoppant finalement, la lumière vive du soleil les éblouissant légèrement depuis leurs positions, le Saniwa et le renard observèrent, cacher à l'abri des regards, comme les Toudan venaient s'aligner pour leurs départs prochains.

« Aruji ? »

Se tournant à demi, le garçon offrit un petit sourire à l'Uchigatana planté derrière lui et, laissant le kitsune se déplacer sur ses épaules, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres comme on le fait pour garder un secret, sortant délicatement un omamori bleu de son kimono qu'il tendit au jeune homme. Hochant la tête en comprenant la demande silencieuse de son maître, Hasebe saisit le petit sachet et reprit sa route sans rien dire, rejoignant Yasusada et les autres devant la place.

« Dépêchons-nous d'en finir- » déclara Kashuu d'un air ennuyé avant de se faire interrompre par l'arrivée du Tachi, élégamment habillé.

« Désolé pour l'attente. »

« Mikazuki-san, tu as trop la classe ! » décréta Gokotai, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

Le Sage gloussa à la réplique lancée par le Tantou, partageant un doux sourire avec l'animal se trouvant près de lui. Puis, tout en écoutant les explications d'Heshikiri, fit glisser son regard jusqu'à l'Uchigatana aux vêtements rouge et noir, préoccupé.

« C'est de la part du maître. Prends-le avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un porte-bonheur. Si quelque chose t'arrive, ça protégera ton corps. »

« Ah oui ? Je vais le chérir. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de son épée, un semblant de dédain, une déception et une peur qui ne l'étonnèrent nullement. Comme se croyant oublier par celui-là même qui lui avait tendu la main lorsqu'il avait atterri dans cette citadelle, seul, perdu, et blesser aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, comme pensant être devenu inutile, lui qui, plus que tous les autres réuni, possédait une loyauté sans pareil envers son maître.

« C'est ton premier combat, alors il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas. Demande à Kashuu si tu as la moindre question. »

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Kashuu, merci d'avance pour ton aide. »

« Oui, oui. »

Et certainement que réaliser toutes ces émotions simplement en observant son Toudan devait être aussi déchirant que de les ressentir. Sa tête penchant sur le côté, une profonde inquiétude venant recouvrir ses pupilles, le Saniwa fit un pas en ouvrant la bouche, avant de se suspendre subitement dans son geste, surprit par sa propre initiative.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… Ce n'est que seul qu'il pourra se rendre compte qu'il avait tort. » intervint Konnosuke, compatissant.

« Je sais… »

Inspirant doucement, il continua de regarder comment se dérouler la suite des évènements, remarquant finalement que Yasusada semblait, lui aussi, partager ses appréhensions, ses yeux ne quittant pas du regard son compagnon, la sollicitude marquant les traits de son visage.

« D'abord, tu fais marcher ce truc, là-bas. »

« Hooo... »

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe. Date, heure, lieu. Bien, allons-y. »

« Kiyomitsu... »

« Faites attention. »

L'horloge temporelle _**(*2)**_ démarra dans un grincement en s'activant, diffusant une intense lueur sur toute la place, puis s'amenuisant lentement, le vide remplaçant l'endroit où se trouvait ses Touken Danshi une seconde auparavant.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Brillant à travers le ciel bleuté infini, un croissant de lune se détachait de la surface des nuages, tel une ombre blanchâtre. Adossé à la fenêtre de son bureau, les bras croisés contre la poitrine, les paupières closes, et un léger rictus, à peine perceptible, étirant ses lèvres, le Sage écoutait le récit du rapport que lui faisait le Tachi assit devant lui sur l'un des canapés. Perdu entre les différentes éloges faîtes au château d'Utsunomiya, les compliments sur les techniques de combat de l'ennemi et le courage de Gokotai, il avait cru entendre la vieille épée raconter comment « Kashuu » s'était montré exceptionnellement doué dans sa façon de se battre, distrayant une grande partie des Rétrogrades pour que Mikazuki puisse protéger le Tantou blessé, et ainsi passer pour le héros.

« Hahaha, je lui ai vraiment volé la vedette ! »

« Je vois ça. »

Soufflant, le Saniwa fit quelques pas vers son Toudan, s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé juste en face du sien, et joignant les mains en croisant les doigts, s'appuya sur ses genoux en s'aidant de ses coudes, se rapprochant de l'homme par la même.

« Il était un peu distrait, aujourd'hui… » dit-il, laissant planer un mystérieux silence.

« Ah, oui ? » s'étonna Munechika en plissant les yeux, curieux.

« La raison pour laquelle je l'ai envoyé, est que je voulais qu'il apprenne de toi. La raison pour laquelle je t'ai envoyé, est que je voulais que tu apprennes de lui. »

« Hahaha ! Le maître est bien sournois. Je m'en rappellerai. »

« En effet. Kiyomitsu a bien des défauts, mais s'il y a une chose dont il ne faut jamais douter, c'est que ses techniques sont infaillibles. Son audace est aussi rare que sa fiabilité est sûre. »

« J'ai pu voir ça. »

Se relevant, le garçon marcha jusqu'à son bureau, et s'y installant, requit d'une voix douce et affectueuse.

« J'ai encore une mission pour toi, si tu le veux bien. »

« Hmm ? »

« Trouve-le. »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda le Tachi en se levant, les yeux à nouveau plissés de curiosité, une certaine malice pouvant malgré tout y être perçus.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de t'en dire plus. Je pense sincèrement qu'il faut laisser le reste s'accomplir par lui-même. » renseigna le Saniwa, un tendre regard venant conforter Mikazuki sur le fait que le garçon semblait très bien savoir ce qu'il faisait.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne exactement, mais j'ai appris une chose aujourd'hui. » indiqua son épée en ouvrant la porte pour prendre le chemin de la sortie.

« Laquelle ? » interrogea-t-il, incertain.

« L'âge ne fait pas la sagesse. Hahaha ! »

Ces mots furent les derniers qu'il entendit tandis que la porte se refermer dans un clic, laissant le Sage abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés. Secouant la tête, il sourit, ses traits se détendant soudainement sous le soulagement. Il fronça toutefois les sourcils lorsqu'une envie, depuis longtemps ignoré à cause de ses récents cauchemars, le rattrapa subitement sous la fatigue qui l'accablait d'un coup :

 _J'ai… sommeil ?_

* * *

Endnote :

 _ **(* 1) :**_ Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez compris, mais dans la première phrase de Shishiou, il dit "l'un d'eux va apparaître". J'ai exagérément supposé qu'il faisait référence à une épée rare, étant donné qu'il donne le temps de 4h, qui dans le Game, est le temps exact du forgeage d'une épée rare (cinq pétales de cerisier). Étant donné qu'à cette époque (sortit de l'anime), la seule épée du Jeu possédant une telle rareté était Mikazuki, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Toutefois, je me suis un peu amusé en imaginant que "l'un d'eux" signifiait également "l'un des Tenka Goken", puisque, dans la récente mis à jour du Jeu, de nouvelles épées à cinq pétales ont fait leurs apparitions et qu'il s'agit uniquement de Tenka Goken (En ce moment, Juzumaru et Ooodenta).

 _ **(* 2) :**_ Pure invention de ma part. Ça m'a quand même semblé pertinent étant donné que la machine à des rouages mécaniques comme ceux d'une horloge et qu'elle sert à voyager dans le temps. Vous croyez que je devrais donner l'idée du nom au studio, au lieu de compliquer la vie des Toudan en l'appelant "ce truc" ?! XD

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Eh bien, eh bien, le chapitre 5 pourrait être mon préféré à cause de mon adorable jii-chan de Mikazuki, mais j'ai adoré travailler sur le chapitre 6.

Utiliser un personnage malade est merveilleux (oui, merveilleux... -_-).

En tout cas, j'aime mon Saniwa malade, il est tellement adorable qu'on aimerais qu'il soit malade à chaque épisode! XD


	6. Juin- Minazuki (水無月):

Note : Le Saniwa est malade ! Le Saniwa est malade ! Le Saniwa est malade !

Et pour une fois, je suis extrêmement fière de mon chapitre ! :D

C'était l'extase, j'ai bien dû le relire une centaine de fois, tellement j'étais contente de ce que j'avais écrit.

On devrait tous écrire sur des persos malades ! Ça fait toujours de bonne histoire ! ;D

Dans tous les cas, je veux plus de Saniwa malade ! Pourquoi pas un épisode de Katsugeki ? Comme ça, on pourra voir sa tête en même temps… (et je risquerais de m'évanouir sous l'émotion ! XD)

Plaignez-vous à la chanson Hana Tegami de Shugo Chara pour l'élan de mélancolie romantique de ce chapitre et Bonne Lecture ! :)

 _ **Chapitre Six : Juin - Minazuki (水無月**_ _ **): Une citadelle particulièrement bénie.**_

* * *

 _En l'an 2205,_

 _Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

 _Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

 _S'engage dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

 _Tu ne tireras rien d'eux, Hakata. Ils n'écoutent jamais…_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Aa-aa… atchoum ! »

« Aaah… ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux. »

« Tu crois… ? »

Dardant un regard noir à l'animal se tenant près de la fenêtre entrouverte, le Saniwa se retourna pour la énième fois dans son futon, grelottant de froid malgré l'épais kimono et haori qu'il portait sous ses deux couvertures.

« Je vous avais prévenu, pourtant. »

« Eisuke… »

« Il y a un mois, quand vous m'avez informé que même vos cauchemars ne vous empêchaient pas de profondément dormir, je vous ai dit que c'était de la fatigue et que si vous ne vous reposiez pas, vous alliez tomber malade. »

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ?! »

« Je l'avais dit, vous allez attraper un rhume ! Mais est-ce qu'on m'écoute seulement, ici ?! Non, pas une seule fois ! »

« Je suis presque sûr que j'avais moins mal au crâne lorsque tu ne disais rien, kitsune ! »

« Que… ! »

Surprit par le ton réprobateur du Sage, le petit renard à lunettes s'arrêta immédiatement de parler, bouche bée. Soupirant en constatant finalement le silence, ce dernier referma les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil malgré le bruit infernal et imaginaire qui lui vrillait les tympans, l'horrible étau qui semblait enserrer son cerveau, et son nez bouché qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

« C'est perdu d'avance… »

Avançant prudemment jusqu'à la couchette, comme ayant peur d'être infecté à son tour, le kitsune se rapprocha sous le regard suspicieux du garçon, posant délicatement une patte sur son front avant de rapidement la retirer, affolé.

« Vous avez de la fièvre ! Je vais prévenir de suite Hasebe-san ! »

Incapable de répondre, la pièce se mettant étrangement à tourner autour de lui, le Saniwa grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « ne fais pas ça », avant de brusquement sombrer dans l'inconscience, des milliers d'images défilant dans son esprit.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Un. Deux. Trois pétales de cerisiers tombant avec douceur sur l'eau, créant une oscillation qui résonna tel un écho. Un haori bleu et blanc frappé du symbole Persévérance flottant légèrement à la surface, inhabité de toute présence. Une vie s'étant éteinte pour qu'une autre renaisse. Et le prix du sang… chaque fois versé, chaque fois perdue… pour pardonner un péché plus grand encore que celui de tuer.

Un voyage à travers les siècles, dans un futur ressemblant au passé. Un univers où l'ancien et le nouveau se croisent, s'entrelacent, et jamais ne se défait. Comme une promesse, qui, avec le temps, semble toujours plus dure à tenir, plus difficile à atteindre.

Un être. Deux êtres. Reliés par un fil rouge sans fin. Se rencontrant, se perdant, et se rejoignant sans cesse. Deux âmes, que tout sépare, si ce n'est une chose. Un code d'honneur. Un nom, prononcé dans un soupir, douloureux à dire, douloureux à se souvenir. Et des mémoires, qui jamais ne se tarissent, comme étant infinies.

Un pétale. Deux pétales. Trois pétales de cerisiers s'envolant dans le vent, survolant la plaine, au-dessus d'un domaine. Une citadelle. Bénie des Dieux. Et comme la nuit noire vient s'étendre dans le ciel, recouvrant les nuages, faisant fuir le soleil, et accueillant avec joie la lune. Blanche, tel l'espoir qui renaît de ses cendres. Une promesse, toujours plus facile à faire, toujours plus facile à tenir.

« Aruji ? Aruji ! Aruji ?! »

« Hmm… »

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, la réalité venant se confondre avec ses rêves. Prenant enfin conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et tenta péniblement de se relever, une main, accueillie avec plaisir, se posant dans son dos pour l'aider à se soutenir.

« Ishikirimaru ? » souffla-t-il après une bonne seconde à observer l'Ōtachi, mettant finalement un nom sur ce visage qu'il reconnaissait sans comprendre comment il avait pu l'oublier.

« Bonjour. » répondit celui-ci avec un sourire, pressant une serviette trempé sur son front avant d'essuyer la sueur un peu partout sur son visage et sa nuque.

« Je… » hoqueta le garçon en soupirant de bien-être, le froid du tissus venant s'opposer à son corps brûlant, comme des flammes s'atténuant sous un jet d'eau.

« Ne parlez pas. Vous êtes toujours fiévreux. Mais je vous le promets, ça ira mieux dans quelques heures. »

« L'expédition… » murmura toutefois le Saniwa, le sol semblant s'éloigner de plus en plus en de lui, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse simplement que d'un vertige.

« Aruji ! » s'écria son Toudan avec frayeur, le rattrapant rapidement entre ses bras tandis qu'il penchait dangereusement en avant.

« Aaah, ma tête. »

« Je vous en prie, rester tranquille. L'expédition est partie, il y a quelques minutes. Tout le monde fait de son mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir, alors s'il vous plaît, faîtes, vous aussi, en sorte d'aller mieux. »

« Hmm… »

Se sentant être délicatement recouché dans son futon, le Sage ferma à nouveau les yeux, et bercer par les paroles répétitives de son Touken Danshi, s'endormit à nouveau, un coucher de soleil se dévoilant en lieux et place des ténèbres.

« Purifier et nettoyer. Purifier et nettoyer. Purifier et nettoyer. »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Une falaise pas plus haute qu'une colline. Une lumière douce et orange recouvrant le ciel. Et deux samurais se tenant face à un ours à l'aspect dangereux. Pourtant, toutes épées rengainées, ils avancent à sa rencontre, cherchant à se frayer un passage sans verser la moindre goutte de sang. Un respect mutuel habitant les trois créatures vivantes qui coexistent en ce lieu et en cette heure.

Une inquiétude sourde résonne dans leurs cœurs, comme un souhait, un désir qui ne se réalisera que si leur mission se passe au mieux. Un objectif, à atteindre à n'importe quel prix, pour le succès d'un but duquel dépendra leur survie.

Et l'horloge qui tourne désespérément. Les heures défilant toujours plus vite sans que, pour autant, leurs déterminations ne faiblissent. Et un être, parmis eux, qui arrive à une révélation qu'il n'avait pas compris jusque-là.

Rouge. Rouge-sang. Rouge-cerise. Rouge-fraise, comme la couleur de ces fruits, récompense à leurs durs labeurs. Un espoir. Un soulagement, qui étreint leurs poitrines, efface le déchirement qu'ils ressentaient depuis leurs premiers pas dans cette époque dont ils repartiront, des souvenirs pleins l'esprit.

Encore ce son. De clochette. Un rappel. Et celui-ci, comme un bruissement de feuille. Une demande. Revenir. D'entre les morts, les vivants, de cet entre-monde où il se trouve en ce moment. Une frontière, spirituelle, mortelle. Lui qui est à la fois, un homme et un Dieu. Protégeant les premiers, servant les seconds.

Revenir. Encore et toujours. Pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons ? Eux, qui prient sans cesse, pour son retour. Un rétablissement. Et une larme invisible. Unique. S'échappant de son œil, glissant le long de sa joue, parcourant ses lèvres avant de tomber à terre, comme une éclaboussure, souillant le sol de sa tristesse.

« Hmm… vous êtes sûr qu'il ne vaut pas mieux le réveiller ? »

« Évidemment, imbécile ! Il faut qu'il se repose ! »

« Mais on dirait qu'il fait un cauchemar… »

« Peu importe ! »

« Chuuut ! »

« Trop tard… »

Ouvrant les paupières, un rictus moqueur étirant légèrement sa bouche, le Saniwa se releva à moitié dans sa couchette, offrant un regard amusé aux kitsune regroupés tout autour de lui, couchés en boule contre lui.

« Ah ! Saniwa-sama ! »

« Vous êtes définitivement trop bruyants pour que je puisse dormir en paix. » gloussa-t-il en passant une main dans le pelage d'un renard au hasard.

« Désolé… » s'exclamèrent en chœur ces derniers, la tête baissée.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda Ryonosuke en s'approchant.

« Pas vraiment, pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais au moins, je n'ai plus les oreilles qui bourdonnent. »

« C'est bien. » déclara Konnosuke en plissant les yeux de joie.

« Tout le monde dehors. Le maître à besoin de calme et de sérénité. »

Se tournant le plus lentement possible pour éviter un second vertige, il posa son regard sur le Tantou qui venait de surgir dans la pièce, poussant les kitsune à sortirent précipitamment tandis qu'il remontait les couvertures contre son visage après l'avoir forcé à se rallonger.

« Merci Yagen. »

« Remerciez-moi quand vous serez sur pieds. À présent, dormez. »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 _« Je me demandais. Comment est-ce que je pourrais échapper à la corvée du champ ? »_

 _« Comment ça, y échapper ?! »_

 _« Non, parce que c'est vraiment salissant, et je n'aime pas faire des choses qui me salissent. »_

 _« Désolé. C'est impossible. »_

 _« Vraiment… ? Hmm, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, alors… »_

 _« Effectivement. »_

 _« Une fois que j'aurais terminé cette tâche ingrate, mes ongles… les peindrez-vous ? »_

 _« Bien sûr, si ça peut te faire plaisir. »_

 _« Parfait. Au travail ! Au travail ! »_

 _._

 _« Vous saviez que les chevaux ont des yeux qui brillent ? »_

 _« Oui, c'est assez amusant. »_

 _« J'ai remarqué que Tsurumaru-san aussi, exactement les mêmes ! »_

 _« Vraiment ? Bizarrement, ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça. »_

 _« N'est-ce pas ?! C'est presque naturel chez eux ! »_

 _« J'imagine qu'il y a un peu de ça. »_

 _« Hahaha ! Ce n'est pas très sympa de dire ça ! »_

 _._

 _« Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire, pas vrai ? »_

 _« Hein ?! Aruji, vous êtes vraiment méchant ! Je suis actuellement en train de faire quelque chose ! »_

 _« Quoi ? Changer de tenue pour la millième fois de la journée, je n'appelle pas ça faire quelque chose. Du moins, pas quelque chose d'utile !_

 _« Avec ça, je pense que je suis devenu un peu plus mignon ! »_

 _« Kiyomitsu ! »_

 _« D'accord, décorez-moi ! »_

 _« Kiyomitsu… »_

 _._

 _« Suis-je si étrange ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »_

 _« Vous ne vous lassez jamais de me caresser, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Yasusada ? »_

 _« Je me demande… est-ce que vous m'aimerez ? »_

 _« Yasusada !? »_

 _« Ah ! Pardon, je pensais à voix haute… »_

 _._

« Aaaruuujiii… Réveillez-vous. C'est l'heure de prendre votre médicament. »

« Hmm… de quoi ? »

« Mé-di-ca-ment ! C'est un truc pour vous sentir mieux. »

« Tu joues les effrontés pour dissimuler ton inquiétude ? »

« Que… ! »

Se relevant doucement en se frottant les yeux pour effacer les dernières traces de sommeil, le Sage offrit un rictus moqueur à l'Uchigatana outré qui détourna prestement le regard sur le côté, faisant la moue.

« Sois rassuré, je me sens bien, même sans mé-di-ca-ment ! » lança le Saniwa avec un sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imiter son Toudan pour l'embêter.

« Vraiment ?! » s'exclama ce dernier en reportant les yeux sur son maître, incapable de cacher sa joie et son soulagement.

« Oui. »

« Prenez-le quand même. Par précaution. »

« D'accord. »

Attrapant la fiole au liquide rouge, il en but une gorgé, toussant un peu à cause de sa gorge sèche, avant d'en terminer le contenu d'un trait, le goût n'étant pas rebutant.

« Aaah, ça n'a pas été simple de trouver ce sanshuu ! » déclara pour lui-même Kashuu en relevant la tête, comme fière de lui.

« Mm-hmm, je sais. » murmura le garçon tout en continuant de sourire, amusé.

« Vous… savez… ? » hoqueta Kiyomitsu en écarquillant les yeux, étonné.

« Oui. D'ailleurs, comment s'est passé l'enquête à Edo ? » interrogea-t-il, conscient du piège qu'il tendait à son épée.

« Ah ! Eh bien… l'enquête… en fait… Mutsunokami vous en parlera ! » bégaya celui-ci en se relevant subitement, se dirigeant d'un mouvement vif vers la sortie.

« Prenez soin de vous ! »

Riant sans ménagement à la réaction paniquée de l'Uchigatana, le Sage laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses pupilles, la fatigue toujours présente malgré le temps interminable qu'il avait passé à dormir.

Baillant longuement, il sortit de sous ses couvertures, devenues trop chaudes, et rampa jusqu'à sa table de travail, attrapant le livre qui s'y trouvait avant de revenir vers son futon pour s'y installer confortablement.

Un coup se fit entendre sur le bois du shōji. Puis deux, avant que les portes ne coulissent pour faire entrer un Toudan particulier qu'il gratifia d'un sourire de reconnaissance.

« Ishikirimaru. »

« Je vois que vous allez bien mieux. »

« Comme prédit. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« C'est inutile, voyons. Guérir est ma nature même. Utiliser mes compétences pour mon maître est tout ce que je peux espérer. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, merci. »

Il pouvait entendre différentes voix résonner depuis l'extérieur de la chambre. Kiyomitsu notamment, accompagné de plusieurs autres comme celles de Midare, Akita, ou encore celle de Nikkari. Enjouées, rassurées, heureuses, soulagées… il ne saurait dire combien de sentiments différents traversaient en ce moment ses Touken Danshi, mais il se sentait bénie d'être ainsi entouré.

« Je viens terminer le rituel de purification. » expliqua l'Ōtachi en déployant son matériel, agitant devant lui son Ōnusa tout en prononçant :

« Purifions… Nettoyons. Purifions… Nettoyons. Purifions… Nettoyons. »

Soufflant doucement, le Saniwa ouvrit son livre et commença sa lecture, laissant le silence du moment l'envahir, valsant dans une certaine harmonie avec les chants religieux de son épée.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Baigné par les rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi, la petite chambre semblait plus active que jamais, recevant mille et une visite à la seconde. Le garçon, réjoui, ne se priva pas de sourire avec bienveillance tout en rassurant chacun des Toudan qui franchirent les shōji pour lui offrir leurs aides d'une quelconque manière.

Atsushi et Hirano lui apportèrent une dizaine de trèfles à quatre-feuilles qu'ils avaient passés la journée à ramasser, Izuminokami et Horikawa proposèrent de changer ses draps et Maeda lui apporta une lettre de bon rétablissement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable.

Plissant les yeux en un sourire, le Sage reposa délicatement la feuille de papier sur son chabudai tout près, et laissa son regard dérivé vers l'Ōtachi en face de lui qui rangeait ses affaires avec délicatesse.

 _Vraiment… je suis réellement béni…_

« J'ai terminé. » déclara son épée en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour la fermer, faisant perdre de sa clarté à la pièce.

« Merci, Ishikirimaru. Tu devrais aller te reposer, toi aussi. Tu en as bien assez fait. » indiqua le Saniwa, attendri par toute l'attention dont ses Touken Danshi faisaient preuve à son égard.

« Ne dites pas de bêtise, j'ai été ravi de me rendre utile. » murmura avec un sourire l'Ōtachi en prenant le chemin de la sortie, refermant à peine les portes derrière lui.

Un certain nombre de personnes s'étaient amassés dans le hall ou près de l'escalier, et à travers la fine cloison, le garçon pouvait entendre chaque conversation, chaque fil de discussion qui ne tournait autour que d'un sujet : lui-même.

Un petit rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres à cette pensée tandis qu'à l'extérieur, Hasebe -qui avait été étrangement absent de la journée- semblait finalement se montrer.

« En tant que serviteur du maître, moi, Hasebe, ai fait des udon pour la première fois. » lança celui-ci en entrant.

 _Alors c'est pour ça, hein ?_

Souriant d'autant plus, le garçon remercia l'Uchigatana avant de s'installer à table.

« C'est bon ? » interrogea l'épée, des yeux empli d'espoir, et il décida qu'un tel travail méritait qu'il soit le plus honnête possible :

« Délicieux, mais, je trouve que c'est un peu salé, quand même. »

« Hein ? C'est un peu salé ? Je me demande pourquoi ? »

« Il y a pas mal d'ingrédients aussi, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

« Ah, j'imagine, oui. »

« Mais merci, je commençais littéralement à mourir de faim. »

« Ah, Aruji, ne dîtes pas ça, il va encore se faire de fausses idées… »

« Hahaha ! Je pense aussi. »

Se retournant subitement, le Sage observa comme Mikazuki et Shokudaikiri entraient à leur tour, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« De fausses idées ? » répéta-t-il, perdu, la tête penchée sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

« Hahaha ! Hasebe préparait ces udon comme s'il s'agissait du dernier remède capable de vous sauver d'une maladie mortelle ! »

« Qu- ! Mikazuki ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Pardon !? »

Abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait, le Saniwa regarda à tour de rôle le Tachi et l'Uchigatana tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient, l'incompréhension marquant les traits de son visage.

« Shokudaikiri ? » demanda-t-il dans un espoir de comprendre un minimum la situation.

« Ne faîtes pas attention. J'amène ces deux-là avec moi, régalez-vous. » débita ce dernier en levant les mains devant lui, un sourire contrit et désolé étirant sa bouche.

Posant les yeux sur son plat alors que la pièce se vidait, il grimaça, ne sachant plus s'il faisait bien de manger ou non. Derrière les shōji, Hasebe se faisait déjà un devoir de prévenir tout le monde que ses udon avait été appréciés, et il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, attrapant ses baguettes pour les plonger dans le bol, dégustant sans se poser plus de questions.

Mais le silence qui avait accompagné cette annonce ne dura pas, le serviteur se mettant de nouveau à s'exclamer, agacé.

« Yamatonokami. Le maître mange actuellement. Tu peux lui dire après- »

« Je dois le faire maintenant ! »

« Heh ! Écoute, Yamatonokami ! Le maître a de la fièvre ! Tu lui parleras une fois qu'il se sentira mieux ! Eh, écoute quand je te parle ! »

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent avec force, l'Uchigatana à l'hakama bleu se faisant brusquement saisir par le bras avant même de faire un pas dans la pièce.

« Hasebe, laisse-le. » lança le Saniwa, un doux sourire sur les lèvres tandis que l'ancienne épée du Shinsengumi prenait place face à lui.

« Aruji. » appela Yasusada, formel.

« On dirait que tu es arrivé à une certaine conclusion, non ? » dit-il en guise d'encouragement pour pousser son Toudan à parler.

« Hein ? » s'étonna celui-ci, surprit.

« Je me trompe ? » argua le Saniwa en haussant les sourcils de manière incertaine.

« Ah, non ! Mais je ne pensais pas… » bégaya Yamatonokami, pris de court.

« Que je le devinerais ? Disons que c'est un coup de chance. Alors, cette conclusion, de quoi s'agit-il ? » répondit le Sage, espiègle.

« J'ai décidé de devenir plus fort pour le maître, aussi ! Je veux être aussi fort qu'Okita-kun pour servir le maître comme il se doit ! » annonça l'Uchigatana, déterminé, poussant le Saniwa à plisser les yeux en demandant :

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à penser de cette manière ? »

« La force d'Okita-kun ne résidait pas seulement dans son épée. Il arrivait aussi à réchauffer le cœur des autres et à réunir tout le monde ensembles. Exactement comme le maître ! » expliqua l'épée, le nom de son ancien propriétaire glissant sur ses lèvres comme une litanie.

« Mm-hmm… eh bien, dans ce cas, fais de ton mieux pour accomplir cet objectif. » souffla le garçon, un sourire contrit collé au visage.

« Oui ! »

 _Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais on s'y rapproche._ pensa-t-il en observant son Touken Danshi, un semblant de découragement l'habitant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne le chasse d'un soupir inaudible.

« Tu as fini ? Le maître a besoin de repos. » finis par émettre Hasebe, impatient, alors qu'il passait une tête entre les shōji entrouverts.

« Oui. » relata Yasusada en se levant, n'oubliant pas d'ajouter au passage : « Prenez soin de vous ! »

Et alors que tous prenaient congé, laissant le calme revenir dans la petite chambre, il se demanda si tout ce remue-ménage n'allait pas, en fin de compte, lui manquer un peu. L'agitation de ses Toudan était, certes, une source de profond désarroi, mais au final, il semblait qu'il s'y était plutôt bien habitué. Posant un regard sur un étrange carton rangé dans le fond, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et secoua la tête en reprenant son repas.

Tout ça pour une vulgaire sortie à la plage et des maillots de bain.

* * *

Endnote :

 _ **Ōnusa :**_ (aussi appelé Gohei) est un baton de bambou agrémenter de plusieurs feuilles de papier blancs plié en zigzag et utiliser par les prêtres shinto pour les rituel de purification et ainsi chasser le mal. Ishikirimaru en agite un dans l'opening avec Nikkari en arrière-plan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Comment ça, mon Saniwa est méchant ?! Tout le monde est irrité par les autres lorsqu'il est malade...non ? XD

Dans tout les cas, il se rattrape en fin de chapitre, pas vrai ?! ;D

D'ailleurs, avez-vous remarqué les répliques directement inspirées du Game ?! Ca m'a beaucoup amusé d'écrire des souvenirs du Saniwa avec ces répliques ! ;)

Enfin bref, on arrive à la moitié des épisodes de la série. Avez-vous apprécié les chapitres jusqu'ici ? ;)

En tout cas, la suite arrivera dans quelque temps seulement. J'ai passé trois nuits à écrire le chapitre 6 et je me sens légèrement déconnecter de la réalité ! XD

Je pars en hibernation quelques jours et je reviens très vite !

SweetKisss !


	7. Juillet - Fumizuki (文 月):

Note : J'ai quelque chose à dire ? Je suis censée faire un discour de retour ? Oui, peut-être, mais je n'ai absolument rien qui me vient à l'esprit là, alors juste...:

Bonne Lecture ! XD

 _ **Chapitre Sept : Juillet - Fumizuki (文 月**_ _ **): Le bonheur de penser à quelqu'un.**_

* * *

 _En l'an 2205,_

 _Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

 _Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

 _S'engage dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

 _Je compte sur toi aussi, Yagen._

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Parcourant la citadelle fleurie d'une douce brise en cette nuit d'été, le vent se frayait doucement un chemin jusque dans la forge, entrant par la porte entrouverte, le faisant frémir malgré la chaleur du lieu dû au feu flamboyant dans le four. Essuyant la sueur qui perlait de son front de son poignet, il souffla de soulagement en reposant le Wakizashi tout juste forgé sur l'établi en face de lui. La porte coulissa subitement, le faisant se retourner tandis qu'un de ses Toudan passait l'entrée. Il sourit en prévoyance, pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement de son serviteur et ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise en voyant l'Uchigatana au hakama bleu marcher jusqu'à lui en observant la pièce de manière curieuse.

« Yasusada ? »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… » annonça l'épée d'une petite voix, offrant un sourire contrit au Saniwa.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons. J'avais terminé de toute façon… » affirma celui-ci en souriant à son tour, laissant son regard se perdre quelques secondes sur la courte lame avant de reprendre : « Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Hmm, oui. Je me demandais, ces herbes qu'Hasebe cultive pour vous… est-ce que je pourrais en emprunter un peu ? » questionna Yamatonokami, plus confiant.

« Le Shiso ? Pour quoi faire ? » s'étonna le Sage en défaisant son tatsuki, relâchant les manches de son hakama cyan qui retombèrent avec délicatesse sur ses bras.

« Un omamori. »

Relevant les yeux vers son Touken Danshi, le garçon plissa ces derniers, intrigué, puis fit quelques pas, attrapant le petit sachet beige que tenait entres ses doigts l'Uchigatana et tout en l'inspectant, pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je vois. » murmura-t-il, rendant l'objet fait main à son propriétaire. « C'est plutôt populaire en ce moment, non ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, amusé.

« Oui. » souffla le Toudan, appréhensif.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Fais attention en arrachant les plants, par contre. » conseilla le garçon, souriant de nouveau à l'épée.

« J'y veillerais. Merci, Aruji ! » indiqua Yasusada, ravi, en tournant rapidement les talons.

Soupirant d'épuisement, le Sage ferma les paupières quelques instants et, les rouvrant, prit finalement le Wakizashi entre ses mains, se dirigeant prestement vers la salle d'invocation. La nuit s'était lentement installée, laissant le calme et les ténèbres du ciel étoilé envahir la citadelle. La courte lame, posée sur son support, fut envahie d'une lumière vive éblouissant la pièce alors que les traits d'un jeune garçon se formaient doucement, une petite tortue jaune se tenant fermement à son épaule.

Débitant son discours de présentation, habituel au Touken Danshi qui venaient d'être invoqués, le Saniwa patienta sagement, acquiesçant avec gentillesse aux précisions sans importance du Wakizashi, donnant lui-même quelques informations utiles par la suite avant de finalement ressortir, guidant son Toudan à travers les couloirs sombres jusqu'à ses appartements.

Le shōji devant lui coulissa tandis que la lueur d'une lanterne venait éclairer l'endroit, et il avança prudemment, tendant une main en disant :

« C'est ici, j'espère que ça te convient. »

« Héhé… c'est pas mal… Peut-être aussi bien qu'au château de Ryuugu. »

« J'en suis sûr. »

Souriant affectueusement, le Sage tourna la tête derrière lui en entendant des pas résonnés au loin, et se déplaça légèrement en conséquence, laissant le champ libre au résident actuel de la chambre pour découvrir son nouveau colocataire.

« Urashima ? »

« Hmm ? Hachisuka-nii-chan ! »

Se retournant d'un mouvement vif, Urashima Kotetsu étira ses lèvres en un sourire empli à la fois de surprise et de joie, et franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son grand-frère, se jetant avec force dans ses bras.

« Urashima… » murmura Hachisuka, fermant les yeux de bonheur tout en raffermissant son emprise sur le jeune garçon accroché à sa taille.

« J'imagine que son installation ne te dérange pas. » déclara le Saniwa, attendri.

« Évidemment. » assura l'épée aux longs cheveux roses, entrant dans la pièce accompagné du Wakizashi. Puis, faisant face au Saniwa, il détourna légèrement le regard, comme embarrassé, et souffla dans un murmure : « Merci. »

Hochant la tête, le Sage sourit à nouveau, conscient de la reconnaissance profonde cachée derrière ce simple mot, et commença à rebrousser chemin avant de s'arrêter brusquement, une idée lui traversant l'esprit.

« Une sortie à la mer, ça te dit ? » lança-t-il, espiègle, ancrant ses pupilles sur le Kotetsu blond.

« À la mer ? »

« Tu devrais y aller avec Mutsunokami et les autres, je suis sûr que ça te plaira. Et, qui sait, peut-être que le château de Ryuugu se trouvera dans les parages aussi. »

« Héhé, ce serait bien ! »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

D'un blanc neigeux luminescent, comme si un millier de nuages s'étaient regroupés entre eux, le ciel resplendissait comme jamais, accentuant les rayons du soleil de cet après-midi, dont la chaleur ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient.

Installé dans la salle adjacente à la cuisine, le Saniwa terminait son déjeuner accompagné de quelques retardataires, discutant gaiement avec chacun des Touken Danshi assis à table avec lui. Le travail venant à s'accumuler sans cesse sur son bureau, partager un moment avec ses épées se révélait de plus en plus rare, et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il prenait particulièrement plaisir à prolonger ceux qui s'offraient à lui.

« Quand je pense que vous ne me l'avez même pas dit ! »

« Kiyomitsu, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi est-ce que Yasusada a eu le droit d'y toucher, lui !? »

« Parce qu'il me l'a demandé le premier ? Franchement, je ne vois pas le problème, tu peux bien trouver autre chose à mettre dans ton omamori, non ? »

« Le maître a raison. Tu vas continuer à bouder encore longtemps ? »

« Je ne boude pas ! »

Riant légèrement face à l'échange puéril des Uchigatana ayant précédemment appartenu à Okita Souji, le Sage reposa ses baguettes sur leurs supports et se releva en attrapant son plateau pour se diriger vers la cuisine, remerciant Shokudaikiri et Kasen avant de se rendre dans la cour extérieure à la recherche de l'ancien katana de Sakamoto Ryouma.

« Mutsunokami ! » s'écria-t-il en découvrant le dit nommé en train de rassembler plusieurs objets pour l'imminente sortie à la plage.

« Ah, Aruji ! Vous êtes venu nous dire au revoir ? C'est très gentil de votre part. » relata Yoshiyuki, tout sourire.

« Oui, et vous donnez quelques recommandations aussi. » indiqua le garçon en faisant face à son Toudan, posant un regard sur l'assemblée de Tōshirō qui commençait lentement à faire son apparition.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Je ne veux pas paraître prétentieux quant à votre bon sens, mais la mer peut être un endroit dangereux… » hésita le Saniwa aux yeux dorés, un brin soucieux.

« Vous avez raison. Nous veillerons les uns sur les autres, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. » tenta de le rassurer Mutsunokami, compréhensif.

« Je sais. Mais juste pour être sûr ; tu as pris des bidons d'eau douce, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna le garçon, tracassé.

« Oui. »

« Et tu diras bien aux plus petits de rester au bord, là où ils auront pied.

« Je le ferais. »

« Oh ! N'oublie pas… »

« De faire attention aux coups de soleil. Je sais, je sais. Aruji, vous vous inquiétez pour rien… » l'interrompis le katana en gloussant, amusé.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, je ne dis plus rien. » souffla le Sage, un fin sourire contrit ornant ses lèvres.

Finalement apaisé, le garçon quitta ses Touken Danshi, offrant un dernier regard à sa première épée longeant l'engawa pour rejoindre son partenaire déjà en maillot de bain dans la cour, qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu, un accord implicite se créant entre les deux, comme la promesse que si quoique ce soit devait mal tourner, l'Uchigatana à l'écharpe rouge serait là pour prendre en charge la situation.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Ça n'a aucun sens ! Où est-ce que vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois ?! »

« Si je m'en souvenais, nous ne serions pas là à chercher ! »

Soupirant bruyamment, le Saniwa se laissa retomber à terre, observant d'un œil hagard sa chambre en désordre, les dizaines de tiroirs et de cartons ouverts ici et là, et qui débordaient de document et d'objets en tout genre, lui donnant l'impression qu'il avait accumulé beaucoup trop au cours de ces derniers mois.

« On peut faire sans… » débita-t-il, découragé.

« Vous pouvez vraiment…? » demanda Hasebe, perplexe.

« Non. »

« Bon, alors, essayons de procéder par élimination- »

« Aruji ! Nous partons pour la plage maintenant ! »

« Aruji, merci ! »

« Merci pour le maillot de bain ! »

« C'est magnifique. »

Se tournant au son de ces voix, le maître et son serviteur se relevèrent en s'approchant de la fenêtre qu'Heshikiri ouvrit en grand, s'exclamant, contrarié :

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous calmer ? »

Un léger rictus venant étirer les recoins de sa bouche, le Sage retourna à sa besogne, cherchant à nouveau méticuleusement dans sa bibliothèque, l'Uchigatana aux cheveux brun clair continuant, lui, à sermonner ses épées.

« Le maître essaie de trouver quelque chose- Ah, ne parlez pas tous en même temps ! »

« L-Le maître ne vient pas avec nous ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. Le maître est du genre casanier. Allez-y maintenant. »

La remarque d'Hasebe le fit tiquer, et il se releva au moment même où la fenêtre de papier coulissa en sens inverse, fixant son Toudan, immobile, celui-ci l'observant de manière surprise.

« Ce ne serait pas ton excuse préférée, par hasard ? » déclara-t-il, les sourcils relevés.

« Pardon ?! »

Lui offrant un regard douteux, le garçon fit face à son serviteur, les bras croisés, alors que ce dernier se remettait à fouiller la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu pourrais simplement dire que je suis occupé, au lieu d'inventer ce genre d'argument qui ne tient absolument pas la route étant donné qu'hier encore, je suis allé me promener avec Atsushi et Midare… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… »

Soupirant une nouvelle fois en secouant la tête, le Saniwa sourit, reprenant ses recherches tandis que les voix de ses Touken Danshi résonnaient au-dehors.

« A plus tard, Aruji ! »

« On y va ! »

« Soyez prudent. » murmura-t-il doucement, préoccupé.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Un crépuscule berçait par les rayons d'or du soleil couchant accompagna le retour de ses Toudan, un voile de tristesse transparaissant au fond de leurs pupilles, à moitié masqués par la joie passé de leur sortie et la fatigue du chemin pour retourner jusqu'à la citadelle.

Les sourcils froncés, concerné, le Saniwa observa leur arrivée depuis l'engawa conduisant à la porte de son bureau, légèrement adossé au chambranle du mur. Il souffla, conscient du désir qui ébranlait le cœur de ses Tōshirō comme ils regardaient avec envie, et peut-être une pointe de jalousie, les frères Samonji marchant tous les trois ensembles justes devant eux, et comme Yagen serrait avec force entre ses doigts le petit omamori mauve contenant l'un des souhaits de ses petits frères et autrefois accroché au cerisier sacré.

 _Il y a des désirs qui nécessitent trop de patience pour être totalement contenus et ignorés…_ pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, frustré.

 _Et il y a des épées qui se font trop longtemps désirer !_

Se retournant d'un mouvement vif, il se mit à marcher à grande vitesse vers la forge, ouvrant la porte coulissante d'un coup avant de la refermer tout aussi brusquement. Et relevant ses manches tout en attrapant son tatsuki traînant sur son établi, commença à travailler avec ferveur, rallumant le four éteint et rassemblant le charbon de bois et l'acier.

Quatre jours passèrent ainsi sans qu'il ne sorte une seule fois de l'endroit, poussant Hasebe à s'inquiéter de nouveau pour sa santé. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pratiquement fait aucune pause si ce n'est pour manger, bien qu'il n'ait souvent prît qu'un seul repas tard dans l'après-midi, et qu'il ne dormait presque plus. Mais l'effort en valait la peine quand, en début de soirée du quatrième jour, le Tachi fut finalement complètement forgé et l'esprit de l'Awataguchi ancré à l'intérieur.

Alors, complètement épuisé, il rejoignit sa chambre d'un pas lourd, après avoir déposé l'objet de son travail acharné dans la salle d'invocation, seulement pour trouver un dernier, mais non des moindres, souhait glissé entre les shōji de l'entrée. Un Fuji. Une prière. Pour humblement demander au Saniwa d'accepter d'accorder une faveur.

Fermant les paupières avec lassitude, la demande lui étant plus que familière, le Sage prit le feuillet d'une main, l'autre ouvrant les portes, et réveillant un Shinnosuke profondément endormis sur son futon préparait en prévoyance par son serviteur, ordonna qu'on fasse immédiatement venir Nakigitsune, auteur du message, afin que sa prière soit exaucée.

Glissant le petit bonhomme de papier blanc entre les deux pages du feuillet, il bâilla, exténué, et tandis que les secondes s'écoulaient, s'efforça de garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce que son nouveau Toudan lui soit présenté.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

La pleine lune qui ornait le ciel sombre de cette nuit miroitait avec légèreté sur ses pupilles, un sentiment étrange oppressant sa poitrine et empêchant le sommeil de l'atteindre malgré son intense fatigue. Il souffla avec agacement, et décidant de sortir prendre l'air, se mit à marcher le long de l'engawa autour de la citadelle, après avoir descendu les quelques marches qui séparaient sa chambre de cette dernière. Le silence régnait en maître sur le domaine, lui offrant une sensation de solitude qui le fit soudainement paniquer. Après tout ce temps, il semblait que la perspective de se retrouver à nouveau seul lui soit devenue insupportable.

Le Saniwa s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de l'allée, l'unique Tachi d'Awataguchi se dressant en face des shōji de la chambre de ses frères, immobile.

« Ichigo. » appela-t-il d'une voix faible, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« Aruji… »

Se retournant lentement sur lui-même, la cape accrochée à son épaulette se soulevant doucement au rythme du mouvement, Ichigo Hitofuri sourit tristement à son nouveau maître, une certaine mélancolie transparaissant dans son regard.

« Tu n'es pas encore couché ? »

« Je réfléchissais. J'ai… »

Souriant à son tour, le garçon s'avança vers son Touken Danshi, lui faisant face tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme pour le pousser à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je me sens coupable. Ils ont tellement attendu, et je… » tenta d'expliquer l'épée, hésitante, indiquant d'un mouvement de la main la chambre close, et par extension les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur.

« Ce n'est pas une fatalité. À présent que tu es là, tout ira pour le mieux. » le rassura le Sage en plissant les yeux, attendri.

« Je me demande qui souffre le plus… ceux qui attendent ou ceux qui se font attendre… ? » murmura le Tachi aux cheveux turquoise, perdu.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir la réponse à cette question. Il y a des choses qui sont à jamais inconnues à notre savoir, et d'autres qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais apprendre. Et les sentiments comme les émotions... sont plus complexes qu'on ne le croit. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux rien à ça. » répondit le Saniwa en pinçant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Ichigo, intrigué.

« La tristesse de cette attente, tu as le pouvoir de la remplacer par une joie équivalente. Un souvenir que nul ne pourra vous enlever. Et que vous chérirez à jamais. » indiqua le Sage en souriant une nouvelle fois. « Comme un mauvais rêve qui s'oublie au réveil. »

« Un mauvais rêve… » répéta Hitofuri, plonger dans ses pensées.

« C'est un allié… » décréta le garçon en fermant les paupières quelques instants avant de calmement les rouvrir sur le cerisier aux dix-mille feuilles.

« Comment ça ? »

« Le temps. Même si cela ne paraît pas évident aux premiers abords, le temps permet d'affronter n'importe quoi, et panse les blessures même les plus profondes. Il faut juste être patient. » continua-t-il à raconter, offrant un doux regard à son Toudan. « Un jour, peut-être, même les flammes de cette nuit ne signifieront plus rien pour toi… » _**(*1)**_

Écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise, l'Awataguchi fit un pas en arrière, chancelant, avant de finalement reprendre contenance, un fin sourire contrit ornant sa bouche tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

Imitant son épée, le Saniwa reproduisit le même geste et sentant son esprit être enfin apaisé, se retourna en direction de sa chambre alors que le Tachi derrière lui rebroussait également chemin, marchant d'un pas lent vers ses propres appartements. _**(*2)**_

La nuit suivante, à son grand amusement, la cour extérieure et la plaine jusqu'à l'arbre sacré fut recouverte de lanternes et de guirlandes de papiers comme lors d'un matsuri, les frères Tōshirō, finalement réunit avec leur aîné, dansant et chantant en guise de fête de bienvenue.

Se tenant un peu en retrait du groupe, le Sage observait le concert de loin, le sourire qui étirait les coins de sa bouche ne quittant pas son visage une seule seconde. Subitement rejoint par l'Uchigatana au hakama noir et rouge, il sourit encore plus, et lança, enjoué :

« Je suppose que c'est à ton goût. »

« Évidemment, après tout, c'est moi qui aie offert ce magazine à Yasusada en disant qu'il venait de votre part. »

« Comme on pourrait s'y attendre de toi… »

Gloussant doucement, Kiyomitsu se laissa emporter par le rythme de la mélodie, fermant les yeux pour en apprécier d'autant plus les sonorités.

« À ton avis… » déclara soudainement le garçon aux yeux d'or, le poussant à rouvrir les siens en tournant la tête vers lui. « Je devrais me sentir rassuré qu'il s'intègre auprès des autres, ou au contraire, ça ne change absolument rien au problème ? »

Kashuu se mordit les lèvres à ces paroles, ses pupilles venant se verrouiller automatiquement sur la silhouette de son partenaire qui participait activement au spectacle en frappant joyeusement des mains. Soufflant sans ménagement, il ouvrit la bouche dans une tentative de réponse sans toutefois n'en donner aucune, incertain.

« Tu sais comment je fonctionne, Kiyomitsu. Tu sais que malgré mes appréhensions, je suis prêt à lui laisser toutes les chances qu'il faudra. Et je compte sur toi pour surveiller la situation de ton côté. Mais tu n'es pas sans ignorer qu'il y a un point de non-retour. » relata le Sage en fronçant les sourcils, un air sérieux assombrissant brusquement les traits de son visage.

« Oui. Je m'assurerai qu'il ne le franchisse pas. » soupira l'Uchigatana, conscient des enjeux.

« Tu t'assureras qu'il ne veuille pas le franchir. » le repris le Saniwa d'une voix plus douce, son attention de nouveau accaparait par le concert se déroulant devant lui. « Lui seul prendra la décision qui déterminera son destin. »

« Oui… »

* * *

Endnote :

 _ **Shiso :**_ Le Shiso est une plante aromatique, médicinale et alimentaire appelé mélisse citronelle en français. Généralement, et à tort, on traduit le shiso par menthe citronée ou basilic japonais, ce qui est totalement faux étant donné que ni les feuilles, ni l'odeur de cette plante ne sont comparable à de la menthe ou à du basilic. Au mieux, le shiso à une odeur et un goût de réglisse ou d'anis très prononcé.

Il y a beaucoup de plantes différente dans cette scène et il est difficile de savoir que quelles herbes Yasusada parle exactement, mais en analysant précisément celles qu'arrosé Hasebe, j'ai trouvé que les feuilles et les tiges ressemblait énormément au shiso (la forme verte et non violette), du coup j'en ai conclu qu'il s'agissait de cela. D'autant plus que le shiso est une plante très odorante, comme la lavande, ce qui appuie le fait que Kashuu est pu le sentir d'aussi loin

 _ **Tatsuki :**_ Il s'agit d'une sorte de ceinture qui sert à maintenir les manches sur un kimono. Il y a des dizaine de Touken Danshi qui en porte, mais les plus évident sont Kiyomitsu et Yasusada bien sûr.

 _ **(* 1) :**_ A nouveau une référence sur l'histoire d'un Toudan. Ichigo Hitofuri a été endommagé durant l'été 1615 lors du siège au château d'Osaka. Le Tachi brûla entièrement lors de l'incendie de ce dernier avec, nottament, ses frères Namazuo et Honebami, et en conséquence perdit la mémoire, les seuls souvenirs lui restant étant ceux des flammes.

Ironiquement, Honebami et Ichigo ont tous deux partagé la vie de Mikazuki à un moment donné, ayant même été très proches, mais ils n'en gardent absolument aucun souvenir à cause du feu. Encore plus ironiquement, Namazuo, lui, est le seul qui ne fut que partiellement brûlé, ce qui fait qu'il lui reste encore quelques souvenirs de sa vie passée, toutefois il n'avait jamais rencontré Mikazuki avant d'atterrir dans la citadelle.

 _ **(* 2) :**_ Dans la seconde saison, Zoku, lors de la visite de la nouvelle citadelle, les Tōshirō précisent qu'ils sont heureux de pouvoir enfin dormir dans la même chambre que leurs grand-frère, j'en ai donc conclu que Ichigo avait ses propres appartements avant qu'ils ne déménagent.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Bon, ça m'aura prit du temps, mais je suis de nouveau là, et en pleine forme !

Le rythme "scolaire" ayant reprit, je suis de retour au travail, ce qui fait que les trois derniers chapitre metteront un certain temps à sortir, et puis, je suis sûr que vous êtes tous autant occupés, non ? ;)

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère sincèrement que la fin de cette fiction vous aidera à passer cette difficile rentrée, et que lire vous détendra. Aller, à la prochaine !

SweetKiss !


	8. Août - Hazuki (葉 月):

Note : Entre le travail et mes engagements personnels, je me suis retrouvé subooké comme jamais, donc je me sens quand même obligé de m'excuser pour cette longue absence. Je terminerai cette fiction, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir là-dessus. D'ailleurs, je travaille déjà sur les trois derniers chapitres. Je vais profiter des prochaines vacances d'octobre pour m'y plonger à fond. Par contre, il est important que je me définisse un agenda précis.

C'est pourquoi, la suite de cette série n'arrivera que l'été prochain.

J'ai commencé cette fiction en plein milieu des vacances d'été, voire même à la fin, donc c'est normal que le reste des chapitres est finit par être publiés en septembre. Mais à présent, ce genre de chose est terminé.

Zoku Touken Ranbu ne commencera à être écrit et ne sera publié qu'en Été 2019, et Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu suivra l'Été 2020. Exactement, comme les animes. Je me réserve les autres mois de l'année pour mon roman et mon job personnel.

Il n'est pas dit que je n'écrirais pas d'autre fiction dans le même temps, mais en tout cas, la série Touken Ranbu sera désormais publié de cette manière. Et cela vaut aussi pour la suite du Passé du Cerisier en Fleurs (courant 2021 ou avant si jamais j'ai un sursaut d'inspiration soudain).

Voilà, voilà ! Bonne Lecture à tous ! ;)

 _ **Chapitre Huit : Août - Hazuki (葉 月**_ _ **): Unité spéciale des Exterminateur de fantômes, rassemblement !**_

* * *

 _En l'an 2205,_

 _Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

 _Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

 _S'engage dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

 _Hahaha... Maintenant, vraiment ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur moment, Nihongō-san._

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?! Je vous cherche partout depuis une heure ! »

Se retournant à demi sur lui-même le Sage gloussa légèrement face au kitsune qui se tenait devant lui, l'air agacé. Plissant les yeux de malice, il reprit son observation du paysage, depuis le toit de la citadelle, et répondit, rieur :

« Justement. C'est l'endroit parfait pour t'échapper. »

Konnosuke grogna faiblement à la remarque tout en rejoignant le garçon près du rebord, et s'installant, déclara d'une voix blasée :

« Très amusant. Vous avez du travail ! »

Soupirant, le Saniwa passa une main sur le pelage de l'animal, se contentant simplement d'ignorer la créature. Il n'y avait rien de mal à prendre un jour de repos, non ? Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose que devaient souvent faire les Rétrogrades. Non, en fait, quelque chose qu'ils ne devaient jamais faire.

Se relevant de manière lasse, il épousseta ses vêtements et commença à marcher vers l'arrière du bâtiment, veillant à ne pas glisser sur les tuiles tandis qu'il redescendait sur la terre ferme.

« Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que toi, tu restes là ? » s'écria-t-il depuis l'engawa en direction du renard toujours assit, immobile, sur le toit.

« Étant donné que j'ai parcouru le domaine de long en large pour vous trouver, j'estime que je mérite une pause. » lui lança en retour ce dernier, le museau levé en l'air.

« Bien sûr… » murmura le Saniwa avec un petit rire, prenant tranquillement le chemin menant à son bureau.

Un soleil éclatant bercé le ciel bleu infini de ce début d'après-midi, et comme le vent soufflait doucement entre les branches des arbres multicolores de ce mois d'août, il avançait avec lenteur, savourant la fraîcheur de cette journée qui s'annonçait sous de bons augures. Un calme sans pareil régnait dans le domaine, comme les attaques des Révisionnistes avaient étonnamment diminuées depuis quelques semaines, et qu'un flot continuel de nouveau Touken Danshi faisait leurs apparitions dans la citadelle. La veille au soir, les trois grandes lances avaient enfin été réunies pour leur plus grand plaisir, apportant avec leurs arrivées, un sourire empli de joie qui n'avait pas quitté leurs visages depuis.

L'excursion sur laquelle il les avait envoyés ce matin avait rapidement confirmé ce qu'il soupçonné depuis longtemps, ensembles, les trois Yari se battaient avec une synchronicité qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Enfin, depuis leur retour, les liens commençaient doucement à se nouer entres chacune de ses épées. Un mince sourire se forma sur ses lèvres comme il approchait de son office, passant devant ses Toudan, Tonbokiri lisant une histoire à Gokotai tandis que Hakata observait l'horizon percher sur les épaules d'Otegine, et que Nihongō, allonger sur l'engawa, rêvassait.

Le reste de la journée s'annonçait excellente si elle continuait sur cette même voie.

Ouvrant la porte de son bureau, il fut surpris d'y découvrir Kashuu, assit contre la fenêtre fermée, plongé dans les pages d'un livre quelconque.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » dit-il, pas le moins du monde dérangé par sa présence inopportune.

« J'emprunte les livres du maître quand il n'est pas là. » lança Kiyomitsu de manière sarcastique.

« Oh, et j'imagine que ce sont des livres que tu n'as pas le droit de toucher, si tu profites de mon absence pour les consulter. » indiqua le Sage avec un léger rire.

« Évidemment. »

Refermant l'ouvrage d'un geste sec, Kiyomitsu prit place sur le canapé faisant face à celui dans lequel le Saniwa s'était installé, une pile de paperasse posée devant lui sur la petite table basse.

« Où est Konnosuke ? » demanda l'Uchigatana intrigué, l'animal n'étant jamais très loin quand il s'agissait de travailler sur des rapports du Gouvernement du Temps.

« Il fait la tête sur le toit. »

« Certaines choses ne changeront jamais… »

Attrapant une feuille au hasard sur la pile, Kashuu se mit à légèrement lire entre les lignes alors que le garçon le questionnait à son tour, toujours penché sur ses dossiers.

« Où est Yasusada ? »

« Hmm… je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est rentré d'excursion. »

« Dis plutôt que tu cherches à l'éviter depuis qu'il est rentré. » déclara le Saniwa, scrutant du coin de l'œil son épée.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça. » répondit Kiyomitsu d'une petite voix, embarrassé.

« Peut-être parce que vous êtes tous les deux de corvée aux écuries, et que je sais que tu as horreur de ça, presque autant que de travailler aux champs. » relata le Sage, souriant d'un air moqueur.

« …. ».

Le silence gêné de son Toudan le fit encore plus sourire, et relevant la tête, il se mit à croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, haussant un sourcil pour faire comprendre à ce dernier que sa tentative d'échapper à la tâche qui lui incomber ne fonctionnait pas.

« Je dois y aller, c'est ça ? » souffla l'Uchigatana, faisant la moue.

« Tout à fait. »

Soupirant de manière dramatique, et arrachant un nouveau rire à son maître, Kashuu se leva, non sans râler, et rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la porte, ajoutant une dernière fois :

« Après tout ce temps, je pourrais au moins avoir droit à un traitement de faveur… »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Les minutes passées sans qu'il n'arrive à se concentrer, le silence à l'extérieur l'oppressant étrangement. C'était illogique et il le savait, mais il avait appris à se méfier de ces longues périodes de calme dans la citadelle qui ne se terminaient jamais très bien.

Soupirant en se frottant les yeux de fatigue, il se releva et, sortant de son bureau, marcha à travers le domaine dans une tentative stupide de se rassurer. Chacun vaqué à une occupation bien particulière, et outres les Toudan absents dus à une expédition, tout le monde semblait parfaitement bien se tenir. Il se mit à rire nerveusement sous la pression qui retombait, ses épaules, en alerte depuis le début de son inspection, s'affaissant lentement.

 _Je deviens paranoïaque._ pensa-t-il avec amusement, se sentant totalement ridicule.

Décidant de vérifier toutefois les écuries en dernière mesure, il quitta les champs, traversant la cour avant de se faire brusquement et soudainement barré la route par une large silhouette armée d'une barre d'étendage et recouverte d'un grand drap blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! » eut-il juste le temps de dire avant de se faire violemment bousculer par celle-ci.

Tombant avec force en arrière, il s'écroula à terre, complètement hébété et ne réussit à reprendre ses esprits que lorsqu'un cri de panique résonna au-dessus de lui. Soulevant la tête, il écarquilla un peu plus les yeux lorsque sa première épée vint s'écraser d'un coup à quelques mètres de lui, un nuage de poussière s'élevant dans les airs tandis que son corps venait buter contre le sol.

« Kiyomitsu ! »

L'Uchigatana se mit à gémir à l'entente de son nom, sonné. Se mettant à genoux, il se massa le crâne, douloureux, et finit par se lever en chancelant légèrement. Le Sage souffla en voyant qu'il allait bien et, se levant aussi, avança vers son Touken Danshi, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Aruji ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! » demanda le garçon avec un nouveau soupir tout en fermant les yeux de dépit.

« Aucune idée. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de Nihongō perché sur les épaules de Tonbokiri et Otegine, mais… c'est impossible, pas vrai ? »

 _Je l'aurais parié…_

Se secouant pour tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit embrumé, le Saniwa inspira avec insistance, essayant de se dire qu'il n'était décidément pas en train de perdre la tête.

« Ah ! Yasusada ! »

Se réveillant subitement, comme se rappelant de quelque chose d'important, Kashuu s'élança rapidement vers les écuries, son maître juste derrière lui. Se stoppant, ils observèrent avec une certaine inquiétude comme l'ancien sabre d'Okita Souji était étendu à terre, inconscient.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » s'écria le Sage en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, ses doigts effleurant avec tendresse son visage.

« Il s'est assommé avec la… fourche… » déclara Kiyomitsu, ahuri.

« Comment est-ce qu'il… » commença à questionner le Saniwa, curieux, s'interrompant subitement en voyant le fameux objet reposant au pied de son Toudan.

« Ils sont arrivés en furie et ça effrayé Hanatarou et… enfin… je ne sais même comment s'est arrivé ! »

Criant ses mots, de toute évidence complètement perdu, Kashuu se passa une main dans les cheveux, ses pupilles dilatées sous l'abrutissement. Tournant un regard vers le cheval récemment nommé, il fit un pas dans sa direction, tendant le bras pour le rassurer d'une caresse alors que Yamatonokami reprenait doucement conscience sous les soins de leur maître.

« Hmm… que s'est-il passé… ? » murmura celui-ci en clignant des paupières plusieurs fois, se relevant avec l'aide du garçon.

« C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir ! » lança ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils, vraisemblablement mécontent.

Et alors qu'ils se rebroussaient ensemble chemin, suivant les traces des trois Yari, ils purent admirer avec un certain effarement le résultat de leurs acrobaties surréalistes. Retraversant à nouveau les champs, à présent dévastés, ils rencontrèrent Ōkurikara qui se contenta d'indiquer droit devant lui d'un seul doigt, avant de croiser Hasebe, une branche d'arbre entre les mains, les traits de son visage tordu en une grimace de pure irritation.

« Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont réussi à faire ça ?! »

Se retournant au son de cette voix, le serviteur ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, se mettant à s'agiter dans tous les sens, paniqué, cherchant à cacher la branche par tous les moyens, en vain.

« Aruji ! » émit-il lorsque le Sage se retrouva face à lui, attendant des explications. « Non, c'est moi… enfin, évidemment c'est de leur faute, mais je… »

« Peu importe. » riposta le Saniwa, ne laissant pas son épée finir sa phrase. « Ils ont intérêt à avoir une bonne raison à toute cette pagaille ! »

Continuant sur leur lancée, laissant l'Uchigatana aux cheveux brun clair derrière eux, ils réussirent à faire le tour complet de la citadelle avant trouver les trois responsables, finalement debout sur leurs propres pieds et accompagné d'Uguisumaru, Mikazuki, Hakata et Gokotai.

« Vous pensez que vous pouvez les refaire ? »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Ah, il y a de l'eau partout… » murmura Yasusada, surprit, interrompant par la même les rires des autres.

« Aruji ! » lança Otegine avec épouvante.

Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, le Saniwa se mit à croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, une colère sourde le faisant trembler de tout son long.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris !? » s'agaça-t-il, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de paraître plus doux dans le choix de ses mots.

« Ah… »

Incapable de répondre, embêtés et embarrassés à la fois, les trois grandes lances restaient obstinément silencieuses, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Non seulement, vous avez mis le domaine sens dessous dessus, mais vous avez aussi blessé plusieurs de vos camarades ! »

« Nous sommes désolés, Aruji, nous n'avions pas l'intention de… »

« Vous n'avez absolument aucune bonne explication à me donner !? »

Faisant un pas en avant, la tête baissée, honteux, Nihongō s'éclaircit la gorge, et se grattant l'arrière du crâne, relata :

« C'est ma faute. Entièrement. Je voulais m'excuser auprès de Gokotai en attrapant un oiseau bleu comme celui décrit dans l'histoire que vous lui avez donnée, et j'ai… enfin, les choses ont dégénéré… »

« Non ! C'est moi qui suis monstrueusement maladroit ! » riposta Otegine avec affolement.

« Nous sommes tous responsable… » dit avec douceur Tonbokiri, un petit sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

« L'oiseau bleu… ? »

Soufflant ces mots en penchant la tête, curieux, le Saniwa se tourna à demi vers Kashuu alors que ce dernier lui tendait un livre à la couverture blanche qu'il avait préalablement récupéré sur l'engawa.

« L'oiseau bleu du bonheur. » sourit-il, compréhensif et déjà enclin à pardonner les trois Touken Danshi.

Soupirant de fatigue et d'exaspération, le garçon se laissa retomber sur l'engawa, un rire nerveux s'emparant de lui, secouant son corps de spasmes tandis que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« A-Aruji ? » s'inquiéta Gokotai, s'approchant du Saniwa en même temps que les autres.

« Je n'en… je n'en peux plus… ! » arriva difficilement à prononcer ce dernier, continuant encore et encore à rire.

« Tout va bien ? » interrogea Yasusada, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Ou… Oui… »

Arrivant finalement à se calmer, et portant une main à sa poitrine douloureuse, le garçon essuya les larmes du bout de son index replié, souriant à ses Touken Danshi qui l'observaient tous avec perplexité.

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir plus été maudit que réellement béni. » déclara-t-il mystérieusement, intriguant un peu plus ses épées.

« Hahaha ! Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que vous ayez tort. » rétorqua Mikazuki, semblant être le seul à avoir compris les mots du Sage.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous n'êtes plus fâché ? » demanda Hakata de son adorable voix emplie d'inquiétude.

« Non, plus du tout. Mais vous ne serez totalement pardonnés que sous peine de réparer tous les dégâts que vous avez causés. »

« Bien sûr ! » répondirent ensemble les trois Yari, hochant la tête.

« Aaah ! » s'écria Kiyomitsu avec panique.

« Quoi ? » questionna Yasusada, se tournant vers lui.

« Mes ongles ! Je me suis cassé un ongle ! »

Se pinçant les lèvres, le Sage regarda comme le visage de Kashuu passa du blanc au rouge en quelques secondes alors que ce dernier se retournait vers les trois lances, complètement crispé, comme si ses membres étaient piégés dans la pierre, et joignant les mains ensembles, le garçon plissa les yeux en souriant de manière désolée.

« VOUS ! » cria d'un coup l'Uchigatana, furieux, effrayant les trois grands Toudan qui se figèrent de peur.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut de conscience, son esprit toujours embrumé par les limbes du sommeil, se demandant pendant combien de temps il s'était assoupi. Posant un regard fatigué sur les rapports étalés sur son bureau, il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se lever de sa chaise, s'étirant tel un chat tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la sortie.

D'une couleur violet-sombre et envahit par une brume glacée, le ciel nocturne paraissait s'étendre sur la citadelle tel une ombre menaçante, comme si le voile entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts venait tout juste de s'entrouvrir. Marchant d'une démarche lente, l'épuisement le faisant presque dormir debout, il ferma les paupières une seconde, juste le temps pour lui de buter contre une surface dure, le faisant reculer de quelques pas alors qu'une main lui agripper le poignet gauche pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler à terre, le réveillant pour de bon.

« Aruji ! Désolé, désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. »

« Tsurumaru ? »

Secouant la tête, le Saniwa releva les pupilles sur son Toudan, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Mm-hmm… C'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais. Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure ? »

« Ce n'est rien. Kitsune s'est endormi dans ma chambre par erreur, je suis allé le rendre à son propriétaire. »

« Je vois. »

Offrant une moue inquiète à son maître, le Tachi souffla, peu convaincu, avant de se décider à finalement poser la question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

« Vous travailliez encore, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-il, sachant très bien de quoi il en retournait.

« Oui, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire ici. » répondit le garçon avec un nouveau sourire.

« Tachez de vous reposer aussi, il ne faudrait pas que vous retombiez malade. » lança Kuninaga, les sourcils froncés, n'ayant jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux.

« Promis. » murmura le Sage, hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il avait retenu la leçon.

Saluant d'un geste de la main son épée, il continua son chemin le long du couloir, se faisant la note mentale de faire un rapide rappel des attributions des chambres le matin suivant. Il s'arrêta toutefois à une intersection lorsque des chuchotements étranges lui parvinrent depuis le bout de l'engawa, comme si quelqu'un comptait à rebours. Décidant d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait, il se stoppa net à la vision de l'un de ses Touken Danshi suspendu à une poutre, faisant des pompes. Se soulevant à rythme régulier, Doudanuki Masakuni dénombrait chacune de ses flexions, semblant ne pas remarquer sa présence.

« Dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt, vingt-et-un, vingt-deux, vingt-trois… »

« Doudanuki. » appela-t-il d'une voix neutre, à la fois ahuris et complètement blasé.

« Yo Aruji. » lança l'Uchigatana monotone, sautant au sol pour faire face au Saniwa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais m'entraîner. »

Soupirant avec flegme, le garçon se contenta de regarder autour de lui un moment avant de rétorquer sans possibilité d'objecter :

« Retourne te coucher. »

Doudanuki ne chercha même pas à comprendre, n'étant probablement pas du genre à remettre en question un ordre direct donné par son Général, et sans répondre, s'en retourna vers sa chambre, arpentant le long hall sombre de son pas lourd. Soufflant, le Sage rebroussa également chemin, s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il aperçut une faible lumière provenant des cuisines, et curieux, prit la direction de cette dernière.

« Haaa… je ne devrais pas nettoyer quand je suis bourré… »

« Jiroutachi ! »

Sursautant malgré lui, l'Ōtachi aux airs efféminés se tourna d'un mouvement brusque, laissant échapper le torchon souillé de rouge d'entre ses mains.

« Aruji ! Vous prendrez bien un verre avec moi ! »

« Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. »

Posant un regard suspect sur le linge devenu carmin, il souffla de soulagement en remarquant les tomates à moitié découpés sur le plan de travail, et secouant encore une fois la tête, attrapa le bras de son Toudan, le guidant à travers les allées jusqu'à arriver à une haute porte coulissante. Le shōji s'ouvrit par lui-même avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le toucher, laissant apparaître une large silhouette vêtue d'un grand kimono blanc.

« Aruji-sama. Merci de l'avoir ramené. J'allais justement partir à sa recherche. » déclara Taroutachi en hochant la tête, les yeux clos, reconnaissant.

« Mooh, Aniki, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! J'étais juste allé me prendre un petit verre. » ne se priva pas de se plaindre Jiroutachi avec une certaine pointe d'amusement, distrayant d'une certaine manière le Saniwa comme il regardait avec malice le regard tendre que s'échangeaient les deux frères.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'enfuira à nouveau cette nuit, alors ça ira. » relata le Sage, espiègle, saluant les deux Ōtachi avant de reprendre sa route à travers les couloirs de la citadelle.

 _Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de personne debout à cette heure ?_

Se faisant cette réflexion mentale, le garçon se stoppa encore une fois lorsqu'il aperçut un autre de ses Toudan éveillé, se faufilant discrètement hors d'une des chambres individuelles, et en outre, non celle lui appartenant.

« Kasen ? »

« Aruji ! »

Sursautant et se figeant sur place sur le palier de la porte à moitié refermée, l'Uchigatana de la seconde génération des Kanesada se retourna avec lenteur, comme prit sur le fait. Offrant un sourire crispé, l'épée se mit à glousser avec embarras, et refermant complètement le shōji tout en s'en éloignant, tenta de s'expliquer avant de se faire brusquement interrompre.

« Lessive nocturne ? » questionna le Saniwa avec amusement, s'empêchant de rire sous la manie maladive de sa lame avec la blancheur des vêtements.

« Ah, vous aviez deviné ? » souffla Kasen en faisant la moue, continuant d'avancer dans l'allée jusqu'à ses propres appartements qu'il partageait avec Izuminokami.

« Depuis le temps, oui, ça commence à être routinier. » expliqua le Sage en balayant l'air de sa main. « Il risque de s'en rendre compte un jour, tu sais ? »

« En attendant, je vais continuer de cette manière. »

Arrivant finalement à destination, l'Uchigatana fit coulisser la porte le plus discrètement possible, et sans faire de bruit, salua le garçon d'un hochement de tête tout en surveillant du regard le sommeil régulier de son frère.

« Au fait, j'ai croisé Nikkari et les frères Tōshirō. Ils semblent m'avoir confondu avec un… fantôme qu'ils pourchassaient, si cela vous intéresse. » ajouta Nosada, les yeux levés vers le ciel, un doigt tapotant machinalement son menton.

« Un fantôme ? » répéta le Saniwa, incrédule.

« Mm-hmm. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris tous les détails de l'histoire, toutefois. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais voir de quoi il en retourne. »

Saluant une dernier fois l'épée, le Sage reprit sa marche, décidant de couper court par l'extérieure, se faisant happer par une sorte de filet de pêche tandis qu'il avançait sans vraiment regarder où il allait.

« Hmm… Aruji-sama… ? »

« Kousetsu. Que fais-tu là-dedans ? »

« J'ai été attrapé. »

« Je vois ça. Toi et Sayo, d'ailleurs. » acquiesça le garçon avec flegme, cette nuit semblant ne pas vouloir prendre fin. « Comment est-ce arriver ? »

« Osayo et moi nous sommes perdus en revenant des toilettes, et j'ai causé pas mal de remue-ménage en parcourant les couloirs pour trouver notre chambre. » expliqua Samonji le plus calmement du monde, comme si toute cette situation était plus que normale.

« Le fantôme ? » devina facilement le Saniwa, posant un regard au loin pour tenter de d'apercevoir la présence des Awataguchi ou du Wakizashi aux longs cheveux verts.

« J'ai cru comprendre. »

« Je vois… J'imagine qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes ici pour ne pas le réveiller, pas vrai ? » énonça avec douceur le Sage, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je… Oui... » souffla Kousetsu, légèrement surprit que le garçon est si facilement comprit ses sentiments.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas trop inconfortable, au moins. » demanda le Sage dans un rire ressemblant presque à un murmure.

« Non, c'est très bien ainsi. Merci de votre considération. »

« Nikkari ? »

« Il est retourné coucher les Awataguchi. »

« Merci. »

Arborant un petit signe de la main en guise d'au-revoir, le Saniwa prit la direction des chambres, déambulant d'un pas las. Mais malgré l'heure tardive, et la surprise que se révéla être pour lui cette nuit, une certitude illuminée à présent les traits de son visage, comme ayant finalement mis le doigt sur une vérité qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappée. Croisant enfin Nikkari Aoe au détour d'une allée, il s'élança à sa rencontre, soupirant lentement avant de prendre la parole.

« Comment s'est passé la chasse aux esprits, ce soir ? »

« Très infructueuse. Est-ce que nous vous avons réveillé, par hasard ? »

« Toi et les dizaines d'autres personnes encore debout à cette heure, tu veux dire ? Non, pas du tout. Soit dit en passant, il faudra peut-être que j'instaure un couvre-feu si toutes les nuits sont aussi actives… »

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit le cas, rassurez-vous. »

Plissant les yeux, le Sage observa son Toudan avec intérêt, comme cherchant à lire en lui. Puis, réalisant que le silence semblait embarrasser ce dernier, il secoua la tête avec amusement, questionnant encore une fois l'épée qui se retenait tout juste de bâiller sous la fatigue qui le rattrapait rapidement.

« Donc, pas de fantôme, hein ? »

« Non… bien que… » hésita un moment Nikkari, incertain.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea le garçon avec un sourire.

« J'ai compté tout le monde lorsqu'ils sont rentrés dans leur chambre, et il y a un détail qui me chiffonne un peu. »

Croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, le Wakizashi réfléchit un instant, cherchant ses mots, et baissant le regard vers son maître, raconta avec inquiétude :

« Ils étaient onze. Pas dix, mais onze ! Je veux dire, ils m'ont tous souhaités bonne nuit, et ils sont tous passé devant moi en entrant dans la chambre, donc ça ne peut pas être une erreur de ma part. Il y en avait un onzième ! Je l'ai clairement entendu ! »

Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, le Saniwa releva une main se voulant réconfortante sur la joue de son Touken Danshi, chuchotant affectueusement :

« Je te crois. Mais il est définitivement trop tard pour s'occuper d'une telle chose maintenant. Va dormir. Un peu de repos te fera le plus grand bien. »

Hochant la tête à l'affirmative, Nikkari offrit un petit sourire au garçon avant de le dépasser, marchant avec empressement vers ses appartements tout en tenant avec fermeté son épée entre ses doigts.

Soufflant, le Saniwa ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis, observant les alentours avec suspicion, se mit à avancer d'un pas ferme vers la cour, s'arrêtant brusquement sur le rebord de l'engawa, et croisant les bras à son tour, fronça les sourcils tout en s'écriant :

« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ! »

Une étrange lueur blanche se métamorphosa soudainement en face de lui à ces mots, se mettant à briller de plus en plus en fort alors que la couleur changeait pour un bleu céleste tout en prenant l'étrange forme d'un écolier semblant à peine plus grand qu'Atsushi.

 **« Désolé… je m'ennuyais. »**

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu nous joues un tour pareil. Effrayer Kiyomitsu il y a deux ans ne t'a-t-il donc pas suffit ? »

 **« Il n'y a plus grand-chose que je puisse faire… »**

« C'est vrai. Mais l'éternité n'est pas faîtes pour chercher désespérément un souffle de vie, non plus. Il est temps pour toi de découvrir l'autre-monde. »

 **« J'ai peur… »**

« Je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas tant que tu ne seras pas sûr de vouloir t'en aller. D'accord ? »

 **« Hmm. »**

Prenant la main que lui tendait le Sage, le jeune garçon la serra avec force tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient lentement, prenant le chemin menant vers le cerisier sacré. Ce dernier s'illumina d'une tendre et chaude lumière or, enveloppant les deux garçons jusqu'à ce qu'une brise discrète, mais puissante ne fasse détourner les yeux du Saniwa qui, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, découvrit avec tristesse qu'il était de nouveau seul.

Lui qui avait l'habitude de donner vie et corps aux âmes d'objets inanimés, renvoyer l'une d'entre elles, humaine qui plus est, lui déchirait le cœur d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Au moins il savait, mieux que n'importe qui, que le reste du voyage qui attendait l'enfant se ferait auprès des Dieux les plus bienveillants qui soient…

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il m'a pris du temps parce que j'ignorais totalement comment faire pour intégré le Saniwa à l'histoire de l'oiseau bleu et ensuite à la chasse au fantôme. Heureusement, les idées ont germé à vitesse grand V en regardant encore et encore l'épisode, malgré le fait que j'arrivais plus à m'empêcher de rire. Sérieusement, cet épisode est certainement le plus drôle de la saison. XD

Enfin bref, RDV au chapitre suivant !


	9. Septembre - Nagatsuki (長 月):

**Note:** Enfin, j'ai fini par publier ces trois avant-derniers chapitres ! ;)

Enfin, étant donné que vous avez trois chapitres d'un coup à chaque fois, j'imagine que je suis pardonnée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour ces derniers ! XD

Bref, les trois DERNIERS chapitres arriveront pendant les prochaines vacances d'Octobre (vers Halloween) ou un peu après, je verrais. Mais promis, pas plus tard. Je vais m'y m'en pencher à fond dessus pendant cette semaine de liberté.

Je me réserve juste le 31 pour fêter Halloween comme il se doit (normal, c'est ma fête préférée.) !

Aller, Bonne Lecture !

 _ **Chapitre Neuf: Septembre - Nagatsuki (長 月): Parce que tu as ce passé...**_

* * *

 _En l'an 2205,_

 _Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

 _Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

 _S'engage dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

 _Iwatooshi... Tu vas leur faire peur, tu sais ?_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

C'était un après-midi comme tant d'autres. Le genre de ceux où rien de bien intéressant ne se passe à moins qu'on ne provoque quelques catastrophes pour embellir sa journée. Partager entre la paresse de vouloir passer le reste du jour à ne rien faire, et son sens du devoir accompli, le Saniwa, assit à son chabudai dans sa chambre, restait obstinément immobile face aux dizaines de rouleaux qu'il avait devant lui, une moue ennuyée tordant les traits fins de son visage d'enfant. Le soleil brillait fort au-dehors malgré la saison automnale qui faisait son apparition, et dans ces moments-là, la pensée d'une petite sieste allonger sur l'engawa, languissant sous les rayons semblait bien plus attirante que celle de lire plusieurs rapports tous plus longs et abrutissants.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres à cette idée, et alors qu'il fermait les yeux de dépit, prêt à plonger dans l'enfer administratif que représentait son rôle en tant que Sage officielle du Gouvernement du Temps, les shōji derrière lui s'ouvrirent avec fracas, le faisant sursauter et laissant entrer le perturbateur qui fut accueilli avec bien plus de ravissement qu'il n'était bien prêt à l'avouer.

« C'est terrible ! »

Se retournant lentement à l'annonce, un sourire étirant gentiment sa bouche, le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté, pas le moins du monde alarmé, et demanda d'une douce voix :

« Qu'est-ce qui passe, Shishiou ? »

« Je suis devenu inutile ! » s'écria le dit nommé de manière tragique.

Plissant les yeux d'incompréhension, le Sage tendit une main vers sa table de travail, invitant le Touken Danshi à s'y asseoir pour tenter d'y voir un peu plus claire.

« Expliques-toi. » dit-il en souriant à nouveau avec affection.

« Mikazuki ! Tout le monde s'occupe de lui sauf moi ! Je veux dire, j'étais l'épée de Minamoto no Yorimasa ! S'occuper des anciens, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux ! Mais Mikazuki n'a pas besoin de moi… » déclara Shishiou en un murmure, troublé et peiné à la fois.

 _Si tu compares Mikazuki à un vieillard, je me demande comment tu verras Kogarasumaru le jour où je l'invoquerai…_ pensa le garçon avec intérêt.

« Et tu te crois devenu inutile parce que tout ce que tu pouvais faire pour lui est déjà accompli par d'autres ? »

« Exactement ! »

Mordant l'intérieur de sa joue avec gène, le Saniwa s'excusa intérieurement de se servir ainsi d'une de ses épées bien-aimées pour avorter son ennui et pinçant ses lèvres dans une dernière tentative de s'empêcher de parler, répondit finalement d'un ton de défi :

« Et si tu surprenais Mikazuki de telle sorte qu'il sache qu'il n'y a pas meilleur que toi pour s'occuper de quelqu'un comme lui ? »

« Le surprendre ? » répéta le Tachi, interrogateur.

« Mm-hmm, et toi et moi connaissons la personne parfaite pour t'aider dans cette tâche… » souffla le Sage avec malice, faisant un clin d'œil complice à son Toudan.

« Tsurumaru ! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix le maître et la lame, rieurs.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Refermant la revue avec lassitude, Kashuu, allongé de tout son long sur le sol de la chambre qu'il occupait avec Yasusada, se retourna sur le dos dans un soupir. Cette journée n'en finissait pas, et s'il avait bien à plusieurs reprises tenté de tromper sa monotonie avec différentes activités qu'il prenait habituellement plaisir à faire; peindre ses ongles, lire des « conseils de mode » dans des magazines et changer régulièrement de tenue ne suffisaient plus à le distraire.

Frottant ses yeux fatigués, sous lesquels se distingués quelques cernes vaguement camouflés par du fond de teint inutile, il bâilla bruyamment. Une fois encore, ce matin, il avait été réveillé par les cauchemars incessants de son compagnon d'armes, et les inquiétudes du Saniwa à son égard faisaient lentement leur chemin dans son propre esprit. Si, avec le temps, l'Uchigatana au hakama bleu s'était accommodé à sa nouvelle vie et à son nouveau maître, l'ombre désagréable d'Okita Souji continuait d'obscurcir son jugement et ses choix.

Se relevant en une position assise et prenant appui sur ses mains, Kiyomitsu fronça les sourcils tout en cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper le reste de la journée. La porte à sa droite coulissa alors, le coupant dans ses réflexions, et son visage s'illumina en une seconde à la vue de la personne qui entra dans ses appartements.

« Aruji ! »

S'esclaffant à la réaction de sa première épée, le Saniwa s'approcha, s'asseyant aux côtés de la lame avec ravissement.

« Tu t'embêtes autant que moi, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse à sa question.

« Aaah, vous n'avez pas idée… Même partir en expédition pendant plusieurs semaines d'affilées me paraît plus attrayant que d'être ici. » lança Kashuu, semblant mourir d'ennui.

« Attention Kiyomitsu, je pourrais te prendre aux mots. » prévint le Sage avec un sourire espiègle.

« Héhé, alors on va dire que vous n'avez rien entendu. » souffla l'Uchigatana, embêté.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de t'amuser un peu ? »

« Hmm… Comment ? »

« Shishiou a un petit souci et j'ai dans l'idée qu'il pourrait te demander ton aide. » expliqua le garçon sans vraiment entrer dans les détails.

« Ah oui ? Quel genre de souci ? » s'inquiéta légèrement Kashuu.

« Rien de grave, juste un petit problème d'ego, ça te connaît, non ? » ajouta d'un ton moqueur le Saniwa.

« Hé ! » s'offusqua Kiyomitsu, une moue déformant les traits de son visage.

Gloussant ouvertement, le Sage joignit les mains en signe d'excuse, indiquant simplement :

« Je plaisante. Mais tu verras, ça risque d'être très amusant. »

« D'accord, d'accord… Je ferais de mon mieux. » répliqua son Toudan, balayant l'air de la main.

Souriant tendrement, le garçon se leva, se dirigeant lentement vers le shōji, ajoutant toutefois :

« Je te remercie, j'ai une excursion à Atsukashiyama à préparer. »

Tournant brusquement la tête à ces mots, Kashuu se pencha en avant tout en questionnant :

« Yasusada est envoyé ? »

« Pourquoi demander ? » se renseigna le Saniwa, intrigué.

« Parce que s'il s'agit de Atsukashiyama, alors Imanotsurugi fera forcément partie de l'équipe, et vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir faire la leçon à Yasusada sans jamais rien lui dire directement. » expliqua l'Uchigatana en fermant les yeux de manière embarrassée, comme ayant peur d'aller trop loin.

« Tu crois que ça réglerai les choses ? Que je lui parle directement de son problème. Tu penses sincèrement qu'il se sentira mieux de cette façon, que _sa_ mort ne le touchera plus ? » interrogea le Sage en se rapprochant, posant les mains sur ses hanches et fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non… mais ce rappel constant n'a pas plus l'air de faire effet… » soupira Kashuu, révélant ainsi ses véritables sentiments.

« Tu as toujours cruellement manqué de patience, Kiyomitsu. » objecta le Saniwa avec un sourire amer.

« Je veux juste que le maître arrête de souffrir… Parce que c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous mentionne son ancien maître pour autre chose que nos talents d'épéiste, chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux manifeste le désir de changer le passé au lieu de se sentir heureux d'être ici et d'aimer passionnément notre maître actuel. »

Le garçon plissa les yeux à la façon dont son Touken Danshi s'était clairement distancé de ses camarades. « _L'un d'entre eux_ », comme si cela ne le concernait pas, ou tout du moins, plus. Car, malgré les deux années écoulées à ses côtés, il pouvait facilement se souvenir des nuits tourmentées qu'avait passé sa première lame quelque temps à peine après son arrivée dans la citadelle. Il pouvait se rappeler, dans les moindres détails, les supplications qui avaient troublé les rêves de Kiyomitsu, les cris de souffrances, les pleurs à ne plus avoir de larme dans les yeux, qui avaient secoués son sommeil plus de fois que sa raison ne pouvait le supporter.

Soufflant, un éclat de tristesse faisant briller ses iris dorés, le Sage s'accroupit en face de son Toudan, affirmant comme si cela était une évidence :

« À nouveau, tout le monde n'a pas ton dégrée de loyauté à mon égard. »

« … ».

Le silence obstiné de l'Uchigatana lui fit secouer la tête avec tristesse, et offrant un dernier sourire à ce dernier, il se releva prestement, sortant de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

L'office était parcouru d'une agréable fraîcheur provenant de la petite brise qui glissait au travers de la fenêtre entrouverte. Rédigeant les derniers détails de la mission sur la petite feuille blanche qui allait servir de support à son secrétaire, il leva un regard vers celui-ci qui attendait patiemment sur l'un des canapés devant lui, et sourit en appelant :

« Horikawa. »

« Oui ?! »

Se redressant d'un bond qui amusa légèrement le Saniwa, le Wakizashi s'élança vers le bureau, la main déjà tendue vers l'avant.

« Je veillerais à ce qu'ils ne prennent pas de retard sur l'horaire. » annonça-t-il de son ton professionnel en attrapant le feuillet.

« Merci. »

« Mes frères font partie de l'équipe, n'est-ce pas ? » énonça-t-il après un moment de silence qu'il avait passé à regarder la page blanche.

-« En effet. » répondit le Sage en battant des paupières, relatant pour un souci de précision : « Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'envoyer Yamanbagiri sur des missions qui ne révèlent pas de sa force actuelle, mais j'aimerais qu'il serve d'observateur pour celle-ci. »

« D'observateur ? »

« Yamabushi est le capitaine pour cette excursion, j'aimerais savoir comment il gère ce rôle, avoir un aîné qui l'observe et me donne son point de vue sera le meilleur moyen de l'évaluer. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira très bien ! » s'exclama Kunihiro avec un large sourire, cherchant presque à rassurer le Saniwa.

« J'en suis persuadé aussi, Horikawa. C'est simplement une mission assez sensible, et je voudrais que tout se passe pour le mieux. » tenta de le tranquilliser le garçon avec un nouveau sourire.

« Oui… » souffla le Wakizashi, ravi.

« La force de l'ennemi à cet endroit est plutôt importante, alors il faut faire attention à ce qu'ils ne se dispersent pas. »

Le petit kitsune, jusqu'alors silencieux, se fit soudainement entendre par ces mots, se dégageant d'antre les oreillers placés sur le canapé pour se frayer un chemin vers le bureau, sautant sur ce dernier avec agilité. Fronçant les sourcils, et de sa voix sérieuse et autoritaire, il continua sur le même ton :

« Je n'aime pas la stratégie employé par le Saniwa pour cette mission, mais puisqu'il est le maître, je ne peux que lui faire confiance sur la marche à suivre. »

Le Sage secoua la tête avec affligement, et passant une main sur le pelage délicat de l'animal qui avait pris place sur ses genoux, sourit à Horikawa dont le visage révélait sans difficulté l'inquiétude sourde qui l'habitait.

« Konnosuke à raison, tu leur diras bien de travailler spécialement avec Yamatonokami Yasusada et Imanotsurugi qui sont tous les deux habitués aux champs de bataille. » indiqua-t-il sans chercher à rassurer la jeune lame, sachant très bien que les actes ont plus de valeur que les mots. Une fois la victoire remportée, Horikawa Kunihiro se sentirait bien mieux.

Lorsque son Toudan fut parti, le Saniwa se permit de souffler sans ménagement et attrapant le renard entre ses mains pour le soulever jusqu'à son visage afin qu'ils soient face à face, exprima finalement son mécontentement.

« Je n'apprécie que peu que tu doutes de moi devant mes Touken Danshi. Je ne t'interdis jamais de donner ton avis, mais je refuse que les autres l'entendent. »

« Pardonnez-moi. Mais cette équipe… »

« Est parfaite ainsi. Konnosuke, ton manque de confiance est désobligeant, je vais finir par être vexé… »

Souriant avec malice, le garçon observa, amusé, comme le kitsune sembla se mettre à paniquer à ces mots, probablement effrayé que l'on pense de lui quelque chose qui se trouvait ne pas être vrai. Se rapprochant étroitement du Sage, la petite créature se frotta contre son ventre en gémissant tels un animal attristé, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire, passant une nouvelle main dans son pelage pour le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 _Décidément, il déteste vraiment l'idée que je puisse lui en vouloir._

Quelques coups à la porte résonnèrent d'un coup et il lâcha le petit renard qui reprit place sur ses genoux tandis qu'il permettait au visiteur d'entrer.

« Pardonnez le dérangement. » décréta Hasebe tout s'avançant, saluant le Saniwa d'un hochement de tête, les yeux clos.

« Il y a quelque chose dont tu as besoin ? » demanda le garçon tout en se levant, le kitsune entre les bras.

« Vous allez quelque part ? »

« Juste une petite distraction que j'ai mis en place, il faut absolument que j'aille voir comment cela se passe. »

« Une distrac- ? » Heshikiri se stoppa subitement dans sa question, et décidant de laisser tomber, se contenta d'indiquer : « J'ai croisé Horikawa sur le chemin, la composition de cette équipe pour cette mission… »

« Je sais, c'est assez risqué, tu n'es pas le premier à me le faire remarquer. » répondit le Saniwa en sachant très bien ce qu'allait dire son serviteur sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de finir sa phrase.

Konnosuke se rembrunit à la notion de son intervention, et s'enfonçant un peu plus entre les bras du Sage, grogna gentiment pour montrer son irritation.

« Je pense qu'entre Imanotsurugi et Yamatonokami, il y a des chances pour que tout cela dégénère. »

« Et tu ne crois pas les autres membres capable de les empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ? Qui plus est, je pense qu'au contraire, c'est un bon exercice. »

« Pour maîtriser nos émotions ou pour faire fi du passé ? »

« Aucun des deux, Hasebe. C'est un bon exercice de combattre avec des personnes avec lesquelles on n'est pas habitué, tout simplement. »

« Je… »

« Tu ne savais pas, je sais. La raison qui motive la formation de telles équipes, comme celle qu'il y a eu avec toi et Souza à Honnō-ji, est assez peu évidente, je te l'accorde, mais cette décision repose sur la confiance que j'ai en vous. Si je pensais, une seule seconde, que vous n'étiez pas capable d'affronter votre passé, alors je serais le premier à choisir de vous laissez rester à la citadelle. » expliqua après un instant le garçon, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de faire passer ses sentiments à travers ses mots.

« Je comprends. » déclara l'Uchigatana lentement, tentant de réorganiser au mieux ses pensées.

« Si tu es tellement inquiet à ce propos, je ne t'empêche pas de faire ce que tu considéreras comme nécessaire pour veiller au bon déroulement de la mission. » indiqua le Saniwa avec un léger sourire, marchant d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

« Merci. » murmura son Toudan alors même que son maître ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Heshikiri resta un long moment seul dans la pièce après que le Sage l'ait quitté, réfléchissant à ses paroles et aux propres signaux d'alarme qui ne cessaient de retentirent dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas exactement comment agir, il ne savait exactement quel avis donner aux actions de son maître. Comme d'habitude, la raison derrière ses décisions lui échappait toujours, mais il avait la certitude, tout du moins, que s'il ne prenait pas les devants, alors il le regretterait probablement. Alors, soufflant avec force, il sortit de l'office, veilla à ce que la porte soit correctement verrouiller, et s'engagea dans le couloir à la recherche de Yamatonokami.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Il s'arrêta à l'embrasure du couloir, assez loin pour ne pas être vu, mais assez proche pour être le témoin de la surprise qui allait justement prendre place devant ses yeux.

« Oui, c'est Majirunrun Gokigenmaru, un compagnon de Kogitsunemaru et moi. » s'écria Tsurumaru avec aplomb, comme si cette histoire, inventée de toute pièce, avait une quelconque part de vérité. « C'est un super guerrier-épée qui surpasse tous les autres ! »

Les yeux plissés en un sourire amusé, le Sage s'avança un peu plus, voulant profiter au mieux du spectacle.

 _On dirait que j'arrive pile au bon moment._

« Un super guerrier-épée ? »

« Majirunrun Gokigenmaru ? »

La mine perplexe, les deux Tachi de Sanjou Munechika observaient Kuninaga sans vraiment le voir, leurs pensées se bousculant sous le flot de curiosité qui venait de s'emparer d'eux.

Ils n'eurent, toutefois, pas besoin de se poser de questions très longtemps comme une annonce se fit entendre depuis le bout du couloir, Hachisuka et Kiyomitsu prenant bien trop de plaisirs dans leur petite farce.

« Il arrive par ici ! »

« C'est fou ! »

Affublé de plusieurs couches de vêtements toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, Shishiou avançait sur l'engawa d'un pas assuré, le visage à moitié caché par sa casquette, son écharpe volant autour de son cou.

« UK ! Ne te soucie pas de la réalité. »

Le Saniwa fronça les sourcils lorsque Midare et Kashuu rejoignirent le Tachi dans sa performance insensée, répétant ses mots dans une attitude sérieuse tout en arborant une pose digne des Magical Girls dans les shōjo.

« UK ! »

« Ne te soucie pas de la réalité. »

 _Je n'aurais pas cru que les autres s'impliqueraient autant… Tsurumaru a une trop grande influence… et une imagination un peu trop débordante…_ se mit à penser le garçon en posant brusquement une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher un rire de franchir ses lèvres et ainsi se dévoiler aux yeux des autres.

« Il a même sa propre façon de parler ! » lança justement ce dernier avec un air beaucoup trop enjoué.

« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un super guerrier-épée. » déclara Hachisuka calmement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Tendant une main amicale vers Munechika, Shishiou s'abaissa vers celui-ci pour se tenir à la même hauteur, et prononça en signe de présentation :

« Kamacho. »

« Kyamacho ? » répéta Mikazuki assez faussement, interdit, l'incompréhension se lisant sans peine dans ses pupilles.

« Mm-hmm… je crois que la véritable identité de Majirunrun Gokigenmaru ne va pas tarder à être révélée. » murmura d'une petite voix le Sage, un sourire malicieux étirant les recoins sa bouche.

« C'est surprenant. Penser que le vrai vœu de Shishitou, c'était de devenir un super guerrier-épée. » dévoila Munechika, se trompant délibérément sur le prénom de son camarade pour mieux le piéger.

La réaction du Tachi aux cheveux blonds ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, et agacé, il s'écria avec véhémence :

« C'est Shishiou, pas Shishitou ! »

Gloussant de plaisir, le Saniwa s'avança légèrement dans l'intersection, s'amusant à la fois du comportant de ses Toudan comme de l'espièglerie dont savait faire preuve Mikazuki.

« Tu as apporté tout ça pour m'amuser, non ? Ton aptitude à t'occuper des anciens est incroyable, Shishiou. » souffla ce dernier en s'approchant du blond pour lui faire face.

« C'est réussi ? » demanda avec hésitation Kuninaga.

« Très réussi. » répondit Kiyomitsu, semblant soulagé de voir cette histoire se terminer sur une note positive.

« Eh bien, je ne pensais vraiment pas que cela prendrait une telle tournure ! »

Les rires de ses Touken Danshi se stoppèrent inopinément à son intervention, et se retournant, ils observèrent comme le garçon marchait lentement jusqu'à eux, ses pupilles brillants avec malice.

« Aruji. » émit Shishiou, surprit de découvrir que le Saniwa les avait espionnés depuis le tout début.

« J'imagine que ça va mieux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » se renseigna le Sage en se postant aux côtés du Tachi.

« Oui ! » s'exclama celui-ci en plissant les yeux de bonheur.

Échangeant un regard complice avec sa première lame, le Saniwa sourit doucement, une pensée venant s'infiltrer subitement dans son esprit.

 _Après tout, ce n'était pas une journée si ennuyeuse…_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Flamboyant dans le ciel, étendant ses couleurs orange et jaune entre les nuages blancs, le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, disparaissant à travers les collines verdoyantes et les montagnes aux sommets enneigés. L'office était parcouru d'une lumière ambre tamisée, et la fenêtre grande ouverte sur le mur de droite laissait une fine brise automnale refroidir la pièce.

Assit contre cette dernière, observant de profil, le cerisier aux dix-mille feuilles se dénuder petit à petit, une tasse de thé noir chaud entre les mains, il sourit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sans le moindre avertissement au préalable, et reconnaissant immédiatement la seule personne capable d'un tel geste, il se dirigea vers la petite table basse, soulevant la théière pour verser un peu de thé dans une seconde tasse qu'il tendit au visiteur avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

Prenant le verre d'une main, le Toudan vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, traînant un regard envieux vers l'assiette d'inarizushi posée devant lui tout en offrant un doux sourire à son maître.

« Je te préviens, ceux au wasabi sont beaucoup trop fort pour toi. »

« Heiiin, mais ce sont ceux que je préfère ! »

Retournant à sa position originelle, le Saniwa gloussa en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, laissant l'Uchigatana au hakama rouge et noir se complaindre, la bouche déjà pleine d'un morceau de tofu frit à la saveur moins épicée.

« Les autres seront bientôt de retour. » indiqua Kashuu en buvant un peu, ajoutant : « Ils prennent sûrement leurs temps pour voir la bataille jusqu'au bout. »

« Je vois. Tant mieux. » souffla le garçon en fermant les paupières, se penchant un peu plus contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Vous croyez vraiment que ça va aller. Pour Imanotsurugi, ou Hasebe ou même… Yasusada… » demanda soudainement Kiyomitsu après que le silence qui avait rempli le bureau soit devenu pesant. « Vous pensez sincèrement que ce genre de technique marche ? »

« C'est un pari un peu osé, mais ça reste quelque chose que je devais essayer. Même si cela est douloureux, même si cela ravive des souvenirs, et même s'ils finissent par en avoir des cauchemars pendant quelques nuits, je pense que c'est nécessaire. » expliqua longuement le Sage, ne s'offusquant pas du doute que démontrer son Touken Danshi, et entrant librement dans les détails comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusque-là. « Car à la fin, ils en tireront une leçon et se rendront compte de ce qui importent vraiment. Tout du moins, je l'espère. »

« Vous êtes seuls maître de vos pensées. » murmura-t-il assez bas pour être le seul qui puisse s'entendre.

« Hmm... C'est une bonne façon de voir les choses… enfin, je crois. » énonça l'Uchigatana, une moue peu convaincue tordant les traits de son visage.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, un fin rictus s'emparant de ses lèvres alors qu'il venait s'installer auprès de sa première lame, le garçon croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en se reposant contre le dossier du canapé.

« Kiyomitsu, tu te rappelles de la première mission sur laquelle je t'ai envoyé ? »

« Si je m'en souviens bien, c'était quelque part à Toba aux alentours de 1868. » relata le Toudan en levant les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant en même temps qu'il parlait. _**(*1)**_

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as retenu en allant là-bas ? » continua à interroger le Saniwa.

« Que combattre seul est difficile. » divulgua rapidement Kiyomitsu sans la moindre hésitation.

« Et quoi d'autre ? » questionna le garçon en riant.

« Que j'aurais pu mourir ! Franchement, vous devez sûrement avoir un côté sadique caché quelque part ! » s'écria Kashuu en faisant à nouveau la moue, l'air désespéré.

« Et quoi d'autre encore !? » le relança le Sage en s'esclaffant, secouant la tête de droite à gauche sous la bêtise de son Toudan.

« Que l'auberge Ikedaya n'est qu'une bataille parmi d'autres. Croire qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu maudit était stupide de ma part. J'aurais pu me briser entre les mains de cet homme à n'importe quel moment. Au début, juste après qu'il est pris possession de moi, comme à la fin, lorsqu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. » conta l'Uchigatana, brusquement sérieux, soufflant de fatigue, comme ennuyé de devoir revenir sur un sujet qui n'était pour lui, de toute évidence, plus d'actualité. « Le temps que j'aie passé à ses côtés est l'unique chose que je dois chérir. Regretter les évènements d'un passé que l'on ne peut modifier est une perte de temps. »

« Exactement... Il n'y rien que tu puisses faire. De toute manière, chaque chose, chaque homme est destiné à prendre fin un jour. » exprima le Saniwa avec un petit sourire, se déplaçant une nouvelle fois sur le canapé pour se rapprocher de son épée, son épaule effleurant doucement la sienne.

« S'il avait un peu plus pris soin de moi, aussi, j'aurais pu rester plus longtemps avec Yasusada... » murmura Kashuu, une pointe d'amertume et de regret se mélangeant aux mots qu'il prononçait avec difficulté.

« Kiyomitsu, le temps que tu passes avec lui ici, n'est-il pas aussi bien ? » demanda posément le garçon, offrant un regard voilé de tristesse à sa première lame qui, captant celui-ci, se mit à sourire avec exagération tout s'exclamant aussitôt :

« Bien meilleur. »

Le Saniwa sourit à son tour à la réponse, s'appuyant contre le dossier à nouveau, son épaule toujours collée à celle de Kiyomitsu, ses iris se rétrécissant sous la clarté des rayons du soleil qui passés au travers de la fenêtre tandis que la lune se levait avec lenteur.

Bientôt, toute cette histoire prendrait fin, emportant avec elle douleur et regret…

* * *

Endnote:

 _ **(* 1):**_ Je me base sur les données du Game, ici. En effet, la première mission sur laquelle Kashuu Kiyomitsu est envoyé est l'area 1-4, Toba (鳥羽), Mémoire de la Réstoration Meiji, Partie 2 de l'Histoire d'Okita (沖田の話) et Partie 14 de Kondo Versus Ryoma (近藤VS竜馬).

Toba est l'un des champs de batailles de la guerre d'Hakodate qui a mit fin au régime du Shogunat pour faire revenir l'Empereur sur le trône, et s'est déroulé en 1868.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_

Xxxxxxxxxx

A bientôt pour les fêtes d'Halloween ! ;)


	10. Octobre - Nagatsuki (長 月):

**Note:** Héhé De retour pour les trois derniers chapitres !

Bon ben je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre à part: Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction. Merci pour votre patience en se qui concerne ma publication de ses chapitres, ça n'a vraiment pas été facile ! Enfin, ça ira mieux pour la suite maintenant que j'ai un agenda clair et précis. ;)

Je ne vous dit pas au revoir ! Ben non, on se retrouvera pour la suite l'été prochain, pas vrai ? La saison 2 de Hanamaru, Zoku, et puis pour Katsugeki aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

J'espère aussi, pour ceux qui ne le font pas déjà, que vous suivrez la _sequel_ de ma fanfiction originale Le Passé du Cerisier en Fleur, et qui est aussi une fiction basée sur l'univers de Touken Ranbu.

Dans tous les cas, profitez de ces trois derniers chapitres et : Bonne Lecture !

 _ **Chapitre Dix: Octobre - Nagatsuki (長 月): Les souvenirs les plus importants.**_

* * *

 _En l'an 2205,_

 _Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

 _Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

 _S'engage dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

 _Danser ? Maintenant ? Kogitsunemaru, passons plutôt à l'histoire, d'accord… ?_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Ils étaient trop nombreux ! Bien trop nombreux ! Pourtant, à chaque coup, chaque fois qu'une lame tournoyait dans les airs, le cadavre d'un ennemi tombait, s'écroulant à terre, sanglant sur le tatami avant de disparaître en une fine nuée de particules rouge et noire. La tension était à son comble, et la réalité de la situation le frappa subitement comme si l'on venait de lui jeter un verre d'eau glacée au visage. Le « point de non-retour » allait être franchi. La fin ultime. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire.

Une douce musique résonnait étrangement au loin, comme celle d'un matsuri. Le battement répété contre le corps du Wadaiko ; les cordes du Shamisen qui étaient continuellement grattées ; le subtil souffle à l'intérieur du Shakuhachi ; le rythme léger et harmonieux du Koto et du Biwa… Et soudain, tout s'arrêta…

« Eh, toi. »

Le son de plusieurs pas attira son attention et il se retourna en même temps que son épée, ses yeux s'écarquillant tandis qu'un halètement s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Tous les souvenirs, tous les rêves lui revinrent en mémoire à **sa** vue. Un torrent de sentiments lui faisant tourner la tête encore et encore. La course dans les escaliers, **sa** main resserrant **sa** prise sur son épée ; le combat contre les ronin anti-shogunat, voltigeant dans l'auberge Ikedaya comme lors d'une session de danse ; Kiyomitsu se brisant, s'enfonçant dans le sol, un flot de sang s'échappant hors de **ses** lèvres, s'écrasant sur le parquet, une mare de sang comme preuve de **sa** faible condition ; **sa** main gauche s'écartant de **sa** bouche comme **il** tentait de se relever, désirant toujours se battre auprès de **ses** camarades jusqu'à la toute fin même si les ennemies chargeaient à présent vers **lui** maintenant qu'ils avaient remarqués **sa** faiblesse.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, tu es nouveau ? » dit le membre du Shinsengumi d'un ton adouci, presque suspicieux, et lorsque sa voix parvint à ses oreilles tout ce à quoi il put penser fut à quel point il avait envie de pleurer. « Cette épée a l'air superbement forgée. »

« Ah, ça... » hésita son Toudan, cachant l'objet de son haori pour que l'homme ne le reconnaisse pas. Mais pouvait-il encore appeler Yasusada "son Toudan" ?

« Si tu ne comptes pas l'utiliser maintenant, quand le feras-tu ? » demanda Okita Souji de manière rhétorique avant de se diriger vers l'entrée tout en s'exclamant : « Viens ! »

« A-Attends ! » s'écria Yamatonokami en tendant la main vers son "ancien" maître.

« Un raid du Shinsengumi ! »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, il souffla à nouveau, se calmant un peu. Quel rêve étrange... Non, pas un rêve, une vision... une légère perception de l'avenir. Un avertissement de son prochain échec.

Fermant ses paupières pendant quelques secondes, le Sage étendit ses bras sur le chabudai, posant sa tête dessus, laissant son regard devenir vague. N'y avait-il donc pas de solution du tout ? Son cher Uchigatana était-il condamné à ne jamais se remettre de son passé ? Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux et il se dépêcha de les effacer en les frottant avec sa manche. Toute cette tristesse, tous ces regrets... Comme les Dieux étaient cruels, de mettre tant de souffrances dans l'âme d'un être qui ne savait rien sur la façon de supporter les épreuves de la vie ! Et comme il était désolé de ne pouvoir l'aider d'aucune façon.

Les feuilles d'octobre fleurissaient sur les arbres de la citadelle, une touche de jaune, d'orange et de vert foncé colorant le jardin et les cours. Le vent était glacé, le faisant frissonner comme il portait toujours un fin hakama d'été sous son haori jusqu'à ce que la lessive soit terminée et sèche. Passant une main dans ses cheveux cerisier, il laissa échapper un soupir. Et maintenant quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire ? Aussi bien qu'il souhaiterait pouvoir le faire, il n'avait pas le droit de forcer sa lame à ne plus jamais penser à son ancien maître, ou du moins, il ne se le permettait pas, contrairement à certains autres Saniwa.

 _Eh bien, je suppose que je ne fais que me torturer l'esprit à penser à ça maintenant alors que ce n'est, manifestement, pas le moment._

Pour l'instant, son seul travail consistait à accueillir Akashi Kuniyuki dès que ses pupilles l'auraient conduit à sa chambre. _**(*1)**_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent furtivement, une tête aux cheveux aubergine se glissant dans la petite ouverture.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi. » lança la voix appartenant à ce visage plus ou moins inconnu, comme s'il n'avait rien à faire là.

« Entre. » déclara le garçon avec un sourire, se redressant sur son chabudai tandis que le jeune homme s'installait en face de lui.

« Je suis connu comme Akashi Kuniyuki. Ravi de vous rencontrer. » se présenta-t-il immédiatement, et le Saniwa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses manières, qui démontraient son envie totale de ne rien d'accomplir de trop fatiguant, ressemblaient presque à celles de Kiyomitsu lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la citadelle.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, bien que j'aie été forgé par le fondateur de l'école Rai, je ne suis fondamentalement pas motivé à faire quoi que ce soit. » continua-t-il sans se préoccuper que le Sage ne lui répondait toujours pas. « Eh bien, traitez-moi avec gentillesse, d'accord ? »

 _Oui, c'est exactement comme Kiyomitsu._ pensa celui-ci en gloussant intérieurement.

« Tu sais que tu es là pour une raison tout de même ? » finit-il par demander en toute innocence.

« Vous voyez, mon manque de motivation est en fait mon argument de vente. Essayez de ne rien attendre de moi. » expliqua le Tachi avec un sourire entendu et le garçon se contenta de hocher la tête avec un rire complice. _**(*2)**_

Se levant de sa place, il se dirigea vers la commode et attrapa une boite rectangulaire rouge qu'il ouvrit, en ressortant une petite clochette en or qu'il tendit à son Toudan avec nonchalance.

« Tiens, prends ça. »

« C'est pour moi ? Merci. » énonça Kuniyuki, attrapant l'objet qu'il fit tournoyer devant ses yeux, questionnant : « Hein, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Disons que ça symbolise ton arrivée ici, et aussi ton existence en tant que Touken Danshi. »

« Eh bien, je pense que c'est approprié. »

« Si tu as la moindre question, tu peux sans problème demander de l'aide aux autres. Et Hotarumaru est arrivée la veille, donc il a déjà une idée précise du domaine. »

« Bien. Si je pense à quoi que ce soit, je demanderai à Hotarumaru et aux autres. »

Akashi se releva avec flemmardise du sol, ouvrant légèrement les shōji pour sortir, et sans même les refermer derrière lui, engagea la conversation avec ses deux compagnons qui l'attendaient dans le hall.

« Eh bien, quel bavard. » débita le Tachi en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et le Saniwa, secouant la tête avec amusement, s'empêcha de faire remarquer qu'il était celui qui avait le moins parlé. « Et maintenant, le diner est à quelle heure ? »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Le garçon se posta négligemment contre le mur du couloir alors que deux de ses Touken Danshi se disputaient face à lui. Une certaine expérimentation, relevant plus ou moins du kidnapping, et ayant mal tournée, étant la raison du conflit entre Mutsunokami et Yagen. À l'heure actuelle, le Sage ignorait si se mêler à la conversation était une meilleure idée que celle de laisser les choses se réglait par elles-mêmes, l'Uchigatana s'époumonant une nouvelle fois contre le Tantou qui, calmement, rétorquait avec une logique imparable.

L'escalier menant au grenier, dans lequel se trouvait le laboratoire secret du Tōshirō, était toujours descendu, et quelques émanations de fumées continuaient d'en sortir régulièrement, preuve de l'échec que fut l'expérience.

Le cobaye et le chercheur fou semblaient ne jamais être à court d'arguments l'un et l'autre, et il ignorait sincèrement s'il était capable de réfréner les pulsions scientifiques du Tantou aussi bien qu'il pouvait calmer les ardeurs de l'Uchigatana.

« Assez, tous les deux. » soupira-t-il en se redressant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Il a voulu me tuer ! » s'écria Yoshiyuki, le regard emplit de terreur et se tenant au moins à deux mètre de distance de la petite lame.

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'était juste une petite expérience de rien du tout. Il n'y a absolument aucun effet secondaire aux produits que je t'ai donné. » indiqua Yagen, une main balayant l'air. « Enfin, je crois… » souffla-t-il après un moment, levant les yeux au ciel comme il réfléchissait.

« Les produits ?! Parce qu'il y en a eu plusieurs ?! » lança le Saniwa, abasourdi et inquiet, ses iris glissant sur l'épée de Tosa qui se cachait légèrement derrière lui.

« Il n'a pas arrêté de me faire avaler des tonnes de liquides bizarres ! » ajouta Mutsunokami, son visage prenant une subite teinte blanche au souvenir de sa captivité.

« J'essayais de tester les effets sédatifs de l'étoile de mer que j'ai ramassée lors de notre sortie à la plage. » expliqua le Tōshirō toujours aussi calme.

« Pourquoi les avoir testés sur moi ?! » s'exclama l'Uchigatana pratiquement en pleurs.

« Tu t'es porté volontaire ! » se justifia le Tantou comme une évidence.

« Tu m'as piégé ! »

Et voilà que l'argumentation repartait de plus belle. Le garçon soupira une nouvelle fois, un air blasé prenant place sur son visage tandis qu'il s'adossait de nouveau contre le mur. Au point où ils en étaient, cela pourrait bien continuer jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Tournant hasardement la tête sur sa droite, il aperçut Keisuke s'approchant de lui tranquillement et comprenant qu'il devait se remettre au travail, il se décala encore une fois, précisant :

« Très bien. Nouvelles règles de la citadelle. » déclara-t-il de manière fatiguée. « Premièrement, pas d'expérience sur des êtres vivants quel qu'ils soient. »

« Mais ! » se lamenta le Tōshirō.

« Yagen… » menaça-t-il gentiment en fronçant toutefois les sourcils.

« A vos ordres, Général. » souffla la petite épée, déçus.

« Deuxièmement, l'accès au grenier n'est plus autorisé à Mutsunokami. » continua le Sage en se tournant vers Yoshiyuki qui ne tarda pas à donner sa réponse :

« Cela me convient parfaitement ! »

Hochant la tête, il attendit que les deux Toudan prennent des chemins séparés avant de prendre Keisuke, entre-temps arrivé jusqu'à lui, dans ses bras et de se diriger vers son office.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Il ouvrit la porte de type occidental et fut surpris de découvrir que tous ses kitsune se trouvaient dans la pièce. Konnosuke, assit sur le bureau, étudiait des données en compagnie d'Eisuke tandis que Daisuke, avachi sur l'un des canapés, était lancé dans une grande discussion avec Yūsuke sur la meilleure recette de tofu frit. Quant à Shinnosuke et Ryonosuke, installés sur le rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte, ils profitaient du chaud soleil de ce milieu d'après-midi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda le Saniwa avec un doux sourire, relâchant le petit renard qui rejoignit rapidement ses camarades sur le sofa, semblant avoir choisi son activité pour l'heure à venir.

« Une intrusion dans la citadelle. » énonça Ryonosuke sans la moindre urgence dans la voix.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna le Sage en plissant les yeux, s'asseyant à son bureau, prêt à intervenir.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. » le rassura immédiatement Yūsuke en gloussant légèrement. « Juste un Tanuki un peu trop étourdi et Akashi Kuniyuki qui ne sait vraiment pas s'y prendre pour l'attraper sans provoquer un bazar monstre autour de lui. »

Le Saniwa fronça à nouveau les sourcils une minute avant de souffler, préférant ne pas chercher plus loin. Les explications viendraient bien assez vite, soit sous la forme d'histoire racontée par l'un des frères Tōshirō, soit par les commérages dont était si friand Kiyomitsu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une bonne odeur de patate douce rôtie mélangée à celle de feuilles brûlées flottait dans l'air, et il pouvait entendre, au loin, comme ses Toudan se régalaient du festin, des rires moqueurs agrémentant ce moment passé ensembles. Au même instant, après que deux coups eut été frappés à la porte, entra Honebami, un air impassible collé comme toujours au visage.

« Tout se passe bien avec les autres ? » questionna-t-il à l'attention du Wakizashi qui posa un regard à l'extérieur une seconde avant de répondre :

« Tout est réglé. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas- »

L'alarme signalant l'attaque imminente de l'histoire par des Rétrogrades l'interrompit dans sa phrase et, affichant la carte sur le bureau tout en attrapant une feuille de papier, il se contenta de dire, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

« Parfait. Je voulais justement essayer cette combinaison d'équipe. »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Un vent glacial soufflait entre les feuillages des arbres tandis qu'il se tenait agenouillé devant l'autel, les mains jointent l'une contre l'autre, les paupières closes, la respiration lente et régulière. La cloche d'or au-dessus de lui bougeait au rythme de la brise qui se levait, un tintement clair résonnant à chaque fois à travers tout le sanctuaire. Le soleil se couchant calmement à l'horizon rendait le froid d'autant plus mordant alors que le ciel se colorait de légères teintes de rose et de rouge. Et la lune, à peine perceptible mais déjà bien haute dans celui-ci, s'apercevait à intervalles occasionnels comme plusieurs nuages de coton blanc venaient la recouvrir inexorablement.

La douce musique du matsuri vibrait à nouveau dans ses oreilles et les images du combat de l'auberge Ikedaya ne cessait de défiler dans son esprit, le distrayant et interrompant inévitablement ses prières. Sa prédiction matinale sonnait comme un dangereux avertissement auquel il s'était vu incapable de trouver une solution, le poussant finalement dans ses derniers retranchements puisqu'il avait quitté la citadelle depuis quelques heures maintenant pour demander conseil aux Dieux. Se relevant, il soupira avec lassitude tout en observant autour de lui avec curiosité ; une sensation étrange le faisant frissonner de tout son long tandis qu'il secouait la tête énergiquement pour tenter de s'en libérer.

« Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer. »

Se retournant vers le petit renard qui venait de murmurer ces mots, le Saniwa hocha la tête avec bienveillance et se pencha pour prendre l'animal entre ses bras. Un long chemin les attendait pour rentrer à la citadelle comme le temple se trouvait à l'opposé de cette dernière, bordant le village à l'orée des bois nord, au sommet d'une colline haute de plusieurs mètres.

Se redressant, le Sage plissa les yeux à l'entente d'un bruit de branche cassée à sa droite et surveillant les alentours, il sourit avec amusement lorsqu'un kitsune à la fourrure entièrement noire approcha légèrement vers lui. _**(*3)**_ La créature plongea fermement son regard dans celui du garçon pendant une minute avant de baisser la tête en signe de salutation, s'enfuyant profondément dans la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » lança le renard toujours entre les bras du Saniwa.

« Une réponse à mes prières inachevées… » déclara mystérieusement ce dernier en souriant d'autant plus, descendant avec lenteur les marches de l'ishidan qui le mènerait sur le sentier du retour.

« J'espère que c'est de bon augure… »

Et alors même qu'il passait enfin les portes du domaine, une lueur dorée éblouissante illumina la cour extérieure, le stoppant net. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et les rouvrit sur les silhouettes de l'équipe qu'il avait envoyée en excursion. Riant avec embarras, quatre d'entre eux discutaient d'une certaine farce qu'on leur avait faîte à la suite de la mission, poussant Ichigo et Yagen dans un vain processus de compréhension.

« Tout s'est bien déroulé ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers ses Toudan.

« Aruji ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il nous est arrivé ! » s'écria Tsurumaru avec un grand sourire, ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager la surprise qui avait agrémentée sa sortie.

« Ah oui ? J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. » répondit-il en plissant de nouveau les yeux, souriant gentiment.

« Dans ce cas, je vais profiter de ce moment pour rédiger mon rapport. » indiqua Hitofuri en saluant le Sage, se dirigeant vers ses appartements lorsque celui-ci approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Un kitsune blanc nous a joué un vilain tour, vous savez ! » commença à raconter Kuninaga avant même d'être installé.

« Vraiment ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a fait. » gloussa le garçon, enchanté, parcourant la citadelle jusqu'à la salle principale en compagnie du Tachi aux cheveux blancs, les autres membres de l'équipe sur les talons.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

C'était un matin frais sur la citadelle, le soleil éclatant se frayant un chemin aux dessus des arbres aux feuilles cuivre et carminée, au milieu d'un ciel bleu-océan emplit de nuages blancs comme la neige. La plaine tout autour du domaine avait pris une couleur vert-jaune et le ruisseau tout proche couler avec plus de force sous les pluies fréquentes de cette saison.

Le sentiment qui l'avait assailli à l'arrivée de l'ancien Uchigatana d'Okita Souji à la fin de l'année dernière, et qui l'avait poussé au doute continuel jusqu'à récemment, avait brusquement disparue à la vue du kitsune noir la veille, et il appréhendait, à présent, cette future nouvelle attaque de l'auberge Ikedaya avec beaucoup moins d'anxiété comme la révélation d'un plus grand avenir avait calmé ses nuits, lui permettant de dormir sans faire le moindre cauchemar.

Les shōji s'ouvrirent sans avertissements et il se redressa devant son chabudai, un doux sourire ornant ses lèvres comme Yamatonokami faisait la leçon à son compagnon d'armes sur le respect avant d'entrer dans une pièce et que celui-ci balayait ses conseils d'un vulgaire revers de la main.

« Aruji, bonjour. » lança Yasusada en franchissant le seuil, souriant rapidement.

« Bonjour tous les deux. » répondit-il sur le même ton tandis que ses Toudan s'asseyaient en face de lui.

« Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? » demanda Kiyomitsu en s'étirant, bâillant de fatigue due au fait de s'être réveillé à l'aube.

« Un vieil ami à vous va bientôt nous rejoindre, j'ai pensé que vous voudrez bien vous en occuper. » expliqua le Saniwa en servant une tasse de thé à ce dernier qui la prit sans hésiter.

« Hmm... Quelqu'un que l'on connaît ? » questionna l'Uchigatana au hakama bleu en prenant une gorgée dans sa propre tasse.

« Oui. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas demander ce service à Hachisuka, il risque de ne pas apprécier. » indiqua le Sage en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en regardant derrière son épaule de manière embarrassée.

Kashuu ouvrit grands les yeux à la mention de l'épée aux longs cheveux rose, et comprenant soudainement la signification cachée derrière son énonciation, posa les mains à plat contre la table de travail tout s'exclamant :

« Hachisuka ? Donc, ça veut dire que... ! »

« Exactement, c'est lui. » affirma le garçon en accentuant son sourire.

« Nagasone-san ! » s'écria Yamatonokami, comprenant à son tour.

« Prenez ceci. » déclara le Saniwa en faisant glisser le petit bonhomme de papier blanc sur le chabudai jusqu'à ses Touken Danshi, ajoutant : « Et je compte sur vous pour lui dire tout ce qu'il aura besoin d'apprendre sur le fonctionnement de la citadelle. »

« D'accord ! » lancèrent d'une même voix les deux lames, se relevant pour se diriger vers la sortie, Yasusada tenant fermement le bout de papier entre ses doigts.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière leurs ombres déjà pressées de se rendre à la salle d'invocation et il sourit un peu plus tout en gloussant. Le temps de l'inquiétude touchait à sa fin… tout du moins, pour l'instant…

* * *

Endnote:

 _ **Wadaiko ou Taiko:**_ Le taiko est un art de jouer du tambour au Japon. Le mot taiko (太鼓) veut dire « grand tambour » en japonais, mais désigne les différents genres de tambours en chinois. De ce fait, les Japonais préfèrent utiliser le terme plus spécifique wadaiko (和太鼓, littéralement « tambour japonais »), associé depuis longtemps à l'histoire du Japon. Il a une peau qui est étroitement fixée à son corps en bois et le son est créé en frappant le tambour intensément avec des baguettes pour le faire vibrer. La légende raconte que pendant la période déchirée par la guerre au Japon, les daimyos (seigneurs féodaux japonais) utilisaient ces tambours de taiko pour diriger leurs forces militaires et renforcer leur moral.

La pratique du Wadaiko fait appel à un travail corporel exigeant de même calibre que celle demandée dans la pratique des arts martiaux.

 _ **Shamisen:**_ Le shamisen (三味線, « trois cordes parfumées ») est un instrument de musique traditionnel à cordes pincées utilisé en musique japonaise. C'est un luth à long manche à la touche lisse.

On joue du shamisen agenouillé, en pinçant les cordes à l'aide d'un large plectre en ivoire (bachi).

 _ **Shakuhachi:**_ Le shakuhachi (尺八) est une flûte droite chinoise, également utilisée en musique japonaise, à embouchure libre en bambou, généralement composé de quatre trous avant et un trou arrière. Elle évoque la nature, et on l'emploie en musique traditionnelle. Contrairement au joueur de flûte à bec, qui souffle dans un bec rigide conduisant ainsi l'air dans un sifflet, le joueur de shakuhachi souffle dans son instrument un peu à la manière dont on soufflerait dans le goulot d'une bouteille vide.

 _ **Koto:**_ Le koto (琴) est un instrument de musique à cordes pincées utilisé en musique japonaise traditionnelle. Le koto est une sorte de longue cithare comptant 13 cordes, ce qui vous permet de faire des sons en les pliant à l'aide d'un outil à la forme de vos doigts ou à l'aide de vos doigts et de vos ongles nus. Il est utilisé exclusivement dans les événements et festivals dédiés au culte des divinités.

 _ **Biwa:**_ Le biwa (琵琶) est un instrument de musique à cordes traditionnel japonais. C'est un luth à manche court dérivé du pipa (琵琶) chinois, dont il a conservé le nom. Le corps est entièrement taillé dans un seul bloc de bois dur, et le manche n'est que le prolongement du corps où sont attachés des cordes de soie. Sa forme comme le son qu'il produit rappelle celui du sitar indien.

Il est souvent utilisé dans la narration d'histoire. La biwa est l'instrument choisi par Benten, déesse de la musique, de l'éloquence, de la poésie et de l'éducation dans le boudhisme japonais.

 _ **(* 1):**_ Puisqu'Akashi Kuniyuki s'est autoproclamé gardien de Aizen Kunitoshi et de Hotarumaru, parce que le forgeron d'Akashi, Rai Kuniyuki, était le père de Rai Kunitoshi, dont les œuvres incluent Aizen et Hotarumaru, ces deux petits gars sont logiquement ses pupilles.

 _ **(* 2):**_ Ces phrases proviennent directement des citations du jeu Touken Ranbu. Après la marque (2), ce sont les dialogues de l'épisode.

 _ **(* 3):**_ Comme nous le savons, les kitsune sont les messagers associés à Inari, la divinité shintoïste de l'agriculture.

Généralement, les serviteurs d'Inari, sont représentés comme des renard entièrement blancs, couleur de bon augure. Ils possèdent le pouvoir de protéger du mal, et ils servent quelquefois comme esprits gardiens. En plus de protéger les sanctuaires d'Inari, ils sont habilités à intervenir en faveur des paysans et à les aider particulièrement contre les Nogitsune, ces esprits renards qui ne servent pas Inari et qui causent des problèmes.

Mais les renards noirs et les renards à neuf queues (Kyūbi no kitsune) sont aussi considérés comme de bon augure.

 _Histoire d'expliquer l'épisode à ceux qui ne savent pas:_

Les kitsune sont souvent représentés comme des farceurs, dont les motivations vont de la malice à la malveillance. Des histoires racontent que des kitsune jouent des tours aux samouraïs trop fiers, aux marchands cupides et aux roturiers fanfarons, pendant que les plus cruels (nogitsune) abusent des pauvres commerçants et fermiers, ou de fervents moines bouddhistes. Leurs victimes sont habituellement des hommes tandis que les femmes se font plutôt possédées.

Ce qui explique ce qui est arrivé à Kogitsunemaru et aux autres. Pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé du Rétrograde, le kitsune blanc à créer l'illusion d'une cabane où lui et ses camarades pourraient se réchauffer en attendant que la pluie s'arrête, et à soigner leurs blessures et réparé le peigne de Kogitsunemaru grâce à la magie.

 _ **Ishidan:**_ Grand escalier de pierre se trouvant à l'entrée des sanctuaires shintoïstes, généralement juste avant la grande porte sacrée (Torii).

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bon, énorme endnote aujourd'hui. Faut dire que parler d'instrument de musique prends de la place ! ;) Et puis je tenais absolument à expliquer le passage de l'épisode avec le kitsune blanc et à faire un rapprochement avec ce qui se passe du côté du Saniwa, ceux qui ne connaissent pas les légendes japonaises à propos des kitsune sont souvent perdus dans ces moments-là.

Enfin bref, au chapitre suivant ! Hop ! Hop !


	11. Novembre - Shimotsuki (霜月):

OK, êtes-vous prêt pour les deux derniers chapitres ? C'est partis !

 ** _Chapitre Onze:_** ** _Novembre - Shimotsuki (霜月): Coup Spécial d'Okita-kun !_**

* * *

 _En l'an 2205,_

 _Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

 _Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

 _S'engage dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

 _Passons une bonne journée aujourd'hui aussi, Mikazuki !_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Une lumière blanche presque divine illuminée le ciel de novembre en ce début d'après-midi, le soleil translucide de l'hiver resplendissant tel un dernier au revoir aux beaux jours. L'eau de la rivière gelait lentement sous le froid qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus ressentir, et la nature perdait rapidement de son éclat comme l'automne ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.

Les cris d'une dispute qu'il savait inévitable retentissaient depuis la salle d'entraînement vers laquelle il se dirigeait sans empressement, et il sourit avec douceur alors qu'il approchait de Shokudaikiri et Tsurumaru qui se tenaient nonchalamment devant l'entrée.

« Ils ne s'entendent pas bien ces deux-là ? Ou alors c'est le contraire ? » interrogea le Tachi aux cheveux blancs de manière presque rhétorique, ne sachant pas s'il y avait vraiment une réponse à sa question.

« Ils s'entendent bien parce qu'ils ne s'entendent pas bien. » répondit automatiquement Mitsutada avec amusement.

« Je vois. C'est compliqué. » souffla Tsurumaru, embêtée.

« Ça, c'est un comble. » lança le Sage en se calant entre les deux épées, leur offrant chacune un regard avant de le reporter sur les deux Uchigatana toujours en compétition.

« Kondou ! »

« Sakamoto ! »

« Hahaha… oui, on dirait bien. » gloussa Tsurumaru en hochant la tête.

« Peut-être devrions-nous faire quelque chose à ce sujet ? » énonça le Saniwa, une idée lui traversant déjà l'esprit.

« Hmm… Comme une fête « Entendez-vous bien à partir de maintenant » ? » demanda le Tachi au cache-oeil, penchant la tête sur le côté alors qu'il réfléchissait.

« Je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu plus radicale, Shokudaikiri. » indiqua le garçon avec un petit sourire d'excuse, la vision d'une nouvelle fête créant le carnage dans la citadelle le faisant déjà paniquer.

« Un peu plus radicale… ? » répéta Kuninaga, intéressé. « Oh, comme c'est surprenant ! Le maître est assez sournois ! »

« Oui… je crois que je vais surprendre tout le monde ! » émit le Sage, un sourire complice se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Aruji, Yamanbagiri m'a dit que vous me cherchiez ? »

Il se retourna à cet appel, plissant subitement les sourcils, un air sérieux tirant à présent les traits de son visage tandis que son Toudan avançait vers lui.

« Hasebe, oui. L'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée a encore frappé. » déclara-t-il en se dirigeant directement vers sa chambre.

« Quoi ?! Où ça ?! » s'écria l'Uchigatana aux cheveux bruns clairs, toujours immobile dans la cour.

« Suis-moi. »

Le maître et le serviteur marchèrent en silence l'un à côté de l'autre, traversant la citadelle jusqu'à arriver devant l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. La vision, depuis la fenêtre du hall, du cerisier aux dix-mille feuilles en floraison alors même que l'hiver faisait son apparition le conforta d'autant plus sur la situation à venir, et il entra dans la pièce le pas léger, ouvrant sans hésiter le tiroir de son bureau alors qu'il expliquait :

« Les Rétrogrades s'en prennent à nouveau à l'incident de l'auberge Ikedaya. »

« Aruji, ils sont réapparus là-bas ? » s'exclama Hasebe, l'air désespéré. « Les Guerriers Épées envoyées sont- » demanda-t-il immédiatement.

« Je savais qu'ils réapparaîtraient, et c'est une chance que tous ceux que je voulais dans la prochaine équipe qui serait envoyée en excursion à cet endroit, aient déjà été tous invoqués. » révéla le garçon, interrompant le Touken Danshi. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai déjà fait mon choix. » relata-t-il en sortant finalement une feuille de papier marquée de son sceau du compartiment, la dépliant pour inscrire un autre nom à la dernière seconde.

Heshikiri se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du Saniwa assit à son chabudai, jetant un coup d'œil aux membres de l'équipe choisit, fronçant les sourcils à son tour avant de se détendre un peu.

« Oui, ces six-là ? »

« J'espère régler un certain conflit en ajoutant celui-ci, alors dis-leurs de bien se tenir, d'accord ? » chuchota le garçon en souriant, faisant un clin d'œil à son Toudan qui sourit également en prenant le feuillet entre les mains.

« Très bien. Mais… »

« À propos Yasusada, tu veux dire ? » dévoila le Sage, connaissant les doutes de l'Uchigatana en ce qui concernait son camarade au hakama bleu.

« Oui… »

« Libre à toi de lui parler, si tu crois que cela est nécessaire. Mais je pense sincèrement que tu ne vas réussir qu'à l'effrayer. » débita le Sage en faisant la moue alors qu'il se remettait debout, une main tendue vers les shōji pour presser à son épée vers la sortie.

« Hmm… sûrement. Dans ce cas, est-ce que je peux vous emprunter ceci, un instant ? » questionna Hasebe en s'emparant d'une boite violette posée sur la commode avant de passer les portes.

« Le diable à ressort que Tsurumaru m'a offert ? » lança le garçon en écarquillant les yeux, un rictus apparaissant sur sa bouche lorsqu'il comprit ce que l'Uchigatana comptait en faire. « Comme tu voudras. N'oublie surtout pas ça. » dit-il en s'approchant de ce dernier, un petit sachet bleu pendant entre les doigts de sa main surélevée face à lui.

« Ils devraient être capables d'accomplir leur devoir. » ajouta Heshikiri, semblant toutefois moins confiant qu'il n'en avait l'air.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Le Saniwa s'adossa au chambranle du mur du couloir, les paupières closes, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, respirant aussi discrètement que possible. Tendant l'oreille, il pinça ses lèvres entre l'une contre l'autre tandis que son serviteur et sa première épée conversaient.

« Le maître a de grands espoirs pour Yamatonokami. » déclara Hasebe dans un murmure, ajoutant : « Mais je suis sincèrement inquiet. Il adore vraiment Okita Souji- »

« C'est… » l'interrompit Kiyomitsu en s'avançant d'un pas avant de reculer brusquement : « du passé maintenant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ce n'est plus Okita Souji qui nous brandit maintenant. C'est notre maître. » lança Kashuu avec confiance, resserrant son emprise sur le feuillet portant la marque du Sage : « Yasusada le sait aussi. »

« Il ne se force pas trop, si ? » rétorqua Heshikiri, plongeant son regard lavande dans celui carmin de son camarade.

« Il est devenu plus fort aussi mentalement. Fais-lui confiance. » affirma l'Uchigatana au hakama rouge en se retournant, observant de manière absente la cour.

« Kashuu, je compte sur toi. »

« Je sais. »

Les pas de son Toudan repartant vers la grande salle le poussèrent à se redresser contre le mur alors qu'il se décidait à signaler sa présence à son autre Touken Danshi.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin au point de faire la leçon à Kiyomitsu également. »

« Aruji ! Vous étiez donc là… » s'exclama Hasebe, appréhendant la réaction du garçon.

« Mm-hmm… j'étais un peu curieux, je l'avoue. »

« Je ne sais pas qui je tente de rassurer le plus, vous ou moi. » divulgua Heshikiri en soupirant, fermant un moment les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur la silhouette de son maître qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, faisons un pari. » énonça le Saniwa en regardant au loin.

« Un pari ? » répéta Hasebe, surprit.

« Oui. Je parie sur Yasusada et Kiyomitsu, et évidemment, sur le bon déroulement de la mission. Si jamais, il se trouve que j'avais raison, tu laisseras ta place de serviteur à Gokotai pendant une semaine ! » déclara le Sage avec un sourire exagéré, tournant la tête vers son épée.

« De-De quoi ?! Mais enfin, c'est déraisonnable ! Il n'a aucune expérience ! » s'écria Heshikiri en écartant les bras, son visage blanchissant soudainement à l'idée de perdre son précieux poste de serviteur personnel du Saniwa.

« Oui, je sais. Mais il en a exprimé le désir tellement de fois que je ne peux plus le lui refuser sans me sentir coupable. » indiqua le garçon en joignant les mains ensembles comme s'excusant d'avance, souriant maintenant de façon embrassée tandis qu'il précisait : « C'est une bonne occasion. Et puis, comment veux-tu qu'il gagne de l'expérience s'il n'assume pas ce rôle au moins une fois. »

« Aruji… Vous êtes beaucoup trop gentil. » soupira l'Uchigatana aux cheveux clairs, balayant l'air de sa main.

« Peut-être bien. » souffla le garçon en gloussant légèrement.

« Et si je gagne ? » demanda subitement la seconde lame, se souvenant d'un coup qu'il pouvait être celui qui avait raison depuis le début.

« Hmm… Eh bien, je me résoudrais à prendre des mesures drastiques. » annonça le Sage en fronçant une nouvelle fois les sourcils, de nouveau sérieux.

« C'est-à-dire ? » objecta Hasebe, soucieux.

« Tu comprendras si tu gagnes. »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Refermant les shōji derrière lui, il bâilla lentement tout en commençant à se changer, troquant son hakama vert et gris, pour un fin kimono beige, et s'installant sur le zaisu placé devant le kotatsu. Se détendant sous la chaleur que diffuser l'objet, il attrapa le livre posée sur la table de ce dernier, et essaya de se perdre dans sa lecture.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour imaginer Kyoto baignant dans l'obscurité brumeuse. Les lumières de la ville étant juste assez nombreuses pour la rendre visible au loin, la surface claire de la rivière Kamo, longée de saules pleureurs, reflétant avec netteté le croissant de lune de cette nuit. Et au-delà des nuages et des montagnes verdoyantes se dressait l'auberge Ikedaya, habillée de ses rideaux violet-pourpre, une douce lueur miel filtrant au travers.

Les Rétrogrades attendraient juste derrière la porte, d'un nombre si important que Kiyomitsu ne pourrait certainement pas s'empêcher de faire un commentaire. Les corps virevoltants dans la pièce, les épées se balançant d'un côté à l'autre, une nuée de particules rouge et noire recouvrant le premier étage. Et les esprits combatifs de ses Touken Danshi se réveillant sous l'adrénaline de la bataille, dansant sans relâche entre les ennemis, un sourire triomphant étirant leurs lèvres.

Le garçon secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser cette image de ses pensées, reposant l'ouvrage. Il lui fallait faire quelque chose pour occuper son esprit. Soupirant, il observa autour de lui, l'œil hagard, cherchant désespérément une nouvelle activité. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il aimerait être noyé sous le travail administratif.

« Où est Konnosuke quand j'ai besoin de lui… ? » souffla-t-il à voix haute, s'avachissant dans son siège.

« Aruji ? »

Le Saniwa releva prestement la tête au son de cette voix, esquissant un doux sourire lorsque la personne entra après un moment d'attente, laissant les panneaux entrouverts tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés sous le kotatsu.

« Est-ce ça va, Kasen ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers l'Uchigatana, celui-ci posant un plateau de douceurs sur la table.

« J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être un peu faim… » répondit Kasen d'un ton solennel, évitant de croiser le regard du Sage et reportant le sien sur une série de gravures accroché au mur du fond.

« Merci. » énonça ce dernier, ne lâchant pas la lame des yeux, servant un peu de thé dans deux tasses tout en ajoutant : « Tu es inquiet ? »

Se renfrognant soudainement à la question, Nosada laissa échapper un soupir avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide vert, répliquant :

« Pas vraiment… Il est du genre trop borné pour vous trahir au nom de son ancien maître. Peut-être direz-vous qu'il est loyal, à chacun son interprétation. »

« Mais ? » rétorqua le garçon, plissant les paupières, sachant très bien qu'un « mais » suivrait cette phrase.

« Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si les choses n'allaient pas se passer exactement comme prévue. » expliqua Kasen avec une grimace. « Et puis, il est assez idiot pour revenir plus blesser que les autres tout ça pour prouver à quel point il est fort. »

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le Sage se mit à glousser bruyamment à l'entente de cette remarque, et posant une main contre sa bouche pour tenter de calmer le fou-rire qui prenait possession de lui, il lança avec amusement :

« Entre toi et Hachisuka, il n'y a vraiment qu'une époque. »

« Comment ça ? » questionna l'Uchigatana, surprit.

« Toi et Hachisuka êtes si semblables, à dénigré ainsi vos frères alors qu'en vérité, le plus dur serait qu'ils ne soient plus là. »

Nosada se surprit à faire la moue lorsque le Saniwa prononça ces paroles, une certaine vérité transparaissant dans ses pupilles à ce geste. Après tout, il n'avait pas totalement tort, et le seul qui s'était plus réjoui que lui lorsqu'Izuminokami avait mis un pied dans la citadelle, avait été Horikawa. Non… réjoui était un mot un peu fort pour traduire ce qu'il avait ressenti… peut-être avait-il s'agit d'apaisement, ou de tendresse. Oui, une tendresse fraternelle qui l'avait empêché de mettre l'ancien membre du Shinsengumi en pièces lorsqu'il avait commencé à bouger ses affaires de place pour installer les siennes lorsqu'il avait emménagé dans sa chambre.

Un rictus crispé apparut progressivement sur les recoins des lèvres de son Toudan, et il sut immédiatement que ce dernier était en train de se rappeler un mauvais souvenir, se forçant à sourire pour la forme. Soufflant une nouvelle fois, le garçon balança sa tête sur le côté et récita, complice.

« L'élégance et la force plutôt que la technique et la puissance ; un nom ou une génération plutôt qu'une apparence ou un titre ; la douceur plutôt que la rudesse, sont les caractéristiques d'un véritable Kotetsu, les charmes qui habitent un Kanesada de seconde génération. Et pourtant, malgré vos incessantes complaintes, vous êtes si prompt à accepter quelqu'un qui se trouve au-dessous de vous, simplement pour ce qu'il est… »

« Effectivement, je ne peux nier notre ressemblance. » annonça Kasen dans un souffle, fermant les paupières.

« Tout ira bien. » indiqua le Saniwa en regardant fixement l'assiette de Castella déposée devant lui. « Du moment que tu crois autant en lui que moi. »

 _Du moment que je crois en eux tous…_

* * *

Endnote:

 _ **Zaisu :**_ Un zaisu (座椅子) est une chaise japonaise avec un dossier normal mais sans pieds. Ils permettent de se détendre par une nuit froide sous une table kotatsu chauffée.

 _ **Kotatsu :**_ Un kotatsu (炬燵) est un support de bois de faible hauteur recouvert d'un futon ou d'une couverture épaisse, sur lequel repose un dessus de table. Le dessous d'un kotatsu est chauffé. C'est le mode de chauffage le plus courant au Japon, le chauffage central étant peu répandu.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_

Xxxxxxxxxx

J'utilise beaucoup de quotes venant du Game dans ce chapitre et le suivant, si vous vous y connaissez, vous les remarquerez facilement même en français. ;)


	12. Décembre - Shiwasu (師走):

Note: À la toute fin de cet épisode, nous pouvons voir le retour de Yasusada après son voyage de cinq mois (de décembre à avril), j'ai délibérément coupé cette partie de ma fiction car cette même partie est également montrée dans la saison 2 de Hanamaru (Zoku ), et est beaucoup plus détaillé, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire cette dernière scène dans ma fiction suivante. Merci !

 ** _Chapitre Douze:_** ** _Décembre - Shiwasu (師走): Notre Citadelle est enjouée aujourd'hui aussi !_**

* * *

Les préparatifs du rassemblant sous le cerisier improvisé par ses Touken Danshi battaient leur plein, assourdissant la citadelle étrangement calme depuis ce matin. Tournant en même temps la tête au son des shōji s'ouvrant, Kasen et le garçon observèrent, étonnés, comme Hasebe franchissait les portes sans une seule parole, se contentant de déposer une pile de documents sur le chabudai avant de se retourner et finalement remarquer la présence de l'autre Uchigatana.

« Ah, tu étais là ? » dit-il d'une voix morne, presque déçus.

« Tu pourrais au moins sembler moins déçu de me trouver ici. D'autres que toi aime prendre soin de notre maître. » répondit sarcastiquement Nosada, levant un sourcil.

Se rembrunissant sous le sourire amusé du Saniwa, Heshikiri haussa les épaules de manière absente avant de prendre place devant la petite table de travail, commençant à trier les papiers tandis que l'épée aux cheveux violets se levait pour observer l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre.

« Des nouvelles de l'équipe parti en excursion ? » interrogea-t-il, le regard tournée vers la cour, accoudé au rebord, soutenant son menton d'une main.

« Non, pas depuis qu'ils sont partis. » indiqua Hasebe, toujours plongé dans sa paperasse.

« Ne mettent-ils pas un peu trop de temps à revenir ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème. » déclara le Saniwa doucement, faisant enfin entendre sa voix.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas inquiet ? » demanda l'Uchigatana aux cheveux brun clair, relevant la tête pour regarder attentivement le garçon, qui sourit un peu plus en annonçant :

« Je n'aurais pas parié avec toi, si ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Un pari ? Quel genre de- Aaaah ! »

Sursautant d'un coup à ce cri, le serviteur et le maître se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, observant avec surprise Kasen s'agitait devant la fenêtre sans la moindre raison apparente. Plissant les yeux, le Saniwa s'apprêta à lui demander des explications, quand il fut brusquement interrompu par ce dernier se précipitant vers la sortie tout s'écriant :

« Qui a laissé boire Yamanbagiri !? »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux sous le choc, la bouche toujours entrouverte, le Saniwa échangea un regard dubitatif avec son autre épée qui se contenta de soupirer bruyamment tout en reprenant son travail.

« Au fait, vous comptez vous changer ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien, cette tenue me parait un peu fine malgré le temps d'aujourd'hui, donc je me demandais si vous n'alliez pas mettre quelque chose de plus chaud… »

Écarquillant légèrement les yeux, le Sage baissa ceux-ci vers le kotatsu sous lequel il était enfoui puis vers le soleil resplendissant sous le ciel bleu qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers la fenêtre laissée ouverte par Kasen, et lança d'un ton plat :

« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Et puis, je ne compte pas sortir d'ici de toute façon. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous dîtes que vous n'irez pas dehors que vous pouvez passer la journée entière en pyjama. » relata Hasebe, maintenant parfaitement debout sur ses deux jambes, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Habillez-vous avec ça au moins, s'il vous plaît. J'ai passé la nuit à le coudre… » continua-t-il en tendant un hanten aux motifs rayés rouge et marron.

Soufflant sans retenue, le garçon attrapa le vêtement d'une seule main, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures avant de le rendre à son créateur, souriant lentement en signe d'excuse.

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû te donner cette peine, Hasebe. Je t'assure que je n'en ai pas besoin. Si vraiment, je dois sortir de cette chambre, je ferais au plus simple en m'habillant. »

« Donc, vous n'en voulez pas ? » argua l'Uchigatana, serrant la petite veste entre ses doigts, désappointé, poussant le Saniwa à s'exclamer avec précipitation.

« Non ! Enfin, je veux dire… pas pour l'instant… mais, je la porterai, c'est promis. Peut-être quand il fera un peu plus froid. »

« Aruji, vous allez attraper un rhume… encore une fois. » rétorqua Hasebe, l'air blasé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne sommes même pas encore en hiver. » débita le Sage, semblant rassuré sur le fait d'avoir convaincu l'Uchigatana de laisser tomber, puis il se tourna soudainement vers les portes lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent à nouveau, cette fois avec fracas.

« A-Aruji-sama ! »

« Gokotai ? »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Les échos du karaoké résonnaient à travers tout le domaine, emplissant la citadelle de chansons paillardes sans fin. Mais il ne prêtait aucune attention à celles-ci, son regard étant rivé sur l'horloge temporelle qu'il observait depuis l'engawa juste en face, son épaule s'appuyant négligemment contre l'un des piliers. Les révélations de Gokotai concernant la silhouette de Yasusada s'étant complètement effacées des photographies l'avait profondément inquiété et un mauvais pressentiment s'était mis à lui tordre l'estomac au moment même où il s'était rendu devant l'entrée du domaine, ses appréhensions passées revenant le hanter de plus belle.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, pour tenter de se rassurer un minimum, était fixer cette fichue machine jusqu'à ce que ses épées rentrent à la maison saines et sauves…

Le frottement contre sa cheville de l'un de ses kitsune le fit tristement sourire, et il secoua la tête de dépit. Peu importait à quel point les signes lui prouvait qu'il avait raison de faire confiance à l'Uchigatana au hakama bleu, le temps lui-même semblait se distordre face à la catastrophe qui allait survenir.

« Tout va bien se passer. » murmura Shinnosuke en grimpant sur le dos du garçon dressait de son habituel hakama noir et blanc, sa tête posée contre son épaule libre.

« Je sais… » soupira le Sage en fermant les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi vous tourmentez en face de cette machine comme lors des premières missions de Kashuu Kiyomitsu ? » questionna l'animal, échangeant une moue interrogative avec le Saniwa

« J'ai fait ça ? » s'étonna ce dernier, réellement surprit.

« Konnosuke m'a raconté. La plus dangereuse avait eu lieu de nuit, et vous avez passé trois heures à vous morfondre dans le froid hivernal jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. » raconta le kitsune, légèrement attristé.

« Mm-hmm… je m'en souviens… » chuchota le garçon, ses pupilles s'assombrissant soudainement sous un voile de souvenirs. « Kiyomitsu est rentré en pleurant ce jour-là. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Il était complètement débraillé et sa veste s'était déchiré durant le combat. J'ai dû lui en racheter une autre. Une avec de magnifiques motifs floraux multicolores sur les rabats et l'arrière. Mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, il a recousu la sienne, et à ranger la nouvelle dans son armoire. »

« Peut-être qu'elle ne lui a pas plu. » tenta Shinnosuke en levant le museau en l'air, incertain.

« C'est impossible. C'est lui qui l'avait choisi. » s'exclama le Saniwa en tournant soudainement la tête vers le petit renard, précisant finalement : « Non, je crois plutôt qu'il n'a pas voulu qu'elle finisse dans le même état, surtout que c'était la première chose que je lui offrais depuis son arrivée. »

« Ça lui ressemble bien ! » s'écria le kitsune de manière enjouée, réussissant par la même à arracher un sourire au garçon.

« Mais je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher… » déclara toutefois le Sage après être resté un instant sans rien dire.

« Saniwa-sama ? »

« Il y a cette chose… je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est un danger auquel cette équipe n'a jamais fait face jusqu'ici. » expliqua-t-il brièvement, confus.

« … ».

Le silence lui fit resserrer son emprise sur lui-même, et s'enlaçant un peu plus fortement, les jointures de ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les plis de sa cape blanche aux légères teintes orange, il commença à prier mentalement. Plus il tentait de comprendre ce qui le déranger tant, et plus la menace semblait grandir, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Portant subitement la main à sa poitrine, il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et s'écroula au sol dans un choc violent, faisant basculer à terre le kitsune toujours perché sur son épaule tandis sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand en réponse au manque d'air qui l'accaparait.

« Aruji-sama ! » s'écria Shinnosuke, se stabilisant sur l'engawa, le garçon à genoux à terre se courbant avec peine sous la souffrance qui déformait ses traits, le poussant à mordre sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

« Je vais chercher- » lança le kitsune en panique avant de se faire brusquement interrompre par la main du Saniwa qui agrippa sa fourrure avec force, le retenant sur place.

« Non… ça… ça va aller… » murmura celui-ci dans un souffle saccadé, sa main toujours fermement accrochée à sa poitrine sous la douleur qui le lancinait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda l'animal d'une petite voix, s'approchant du Sage jusqu'à se caler contre lui.

« Ils… Ils arrivent… » indiqua le Saniwa, la respiration haletante.

« Ils ? »

« Les Ke… Kebiishi… ! »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Il existe une citadelle un peu particulière au bout du sentier s'éloignant le plus du village. Là-bas, on peut y observer un énorme cerisier capable de fleurir même en fin d'automne et se dressant sous un constant ciel bleu ensoleillé recouvert de nuages blancs infini. Là-bas, se trouvent également plusieurs Touken Danshi s'agitant facilement sous l'alcool libérateur et les péripéties du quotidien dont ils sont souvent les propres auteurs. Et puis, il y a un Saniwa, un sage aux grands pouvoirs qui s'amuse de cet incessant remue-ménage sans jamais vraiment y prendre part. Un jeune garçon, qui bien que conscient de l'importance de sa mission, se délecte de trouver un certain réconfort auprès de choses tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaires.

Lorsque le temps s'y prête, les villageois sortent de leurs habitations et se mettent à parler longuement sur le domaine se trouvant à l'autre bout du village. Parfois avec fatigue, parfois avec amusement. Mais jamais ils ne sont délibérément méchants ou insultants. Après tout, ces Touken Danshi veillaient consciencieusement sur eux, et ce Saniwa se faisait un devoir de toujours respecter les autres.

Tant que le soleil brillerait sur cette citadelle, les habitants le savaient, ils n'auraient jamais à s'inquiéter. Tant que l'histoire s'écoulerait telle qu'elle l'avait été écrite, alors la joie régnerait sur le village et ses alentours. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient… jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Se tenant toujours agenouillé au beau milieu de l'engawa, les mains posées à plat contre le bois pour soutenir son propre poids, le Saniwa reprenait calmement sa respiration, la douleur qui avait transpercée sa poitrine, comme un profond coup de poignard en plein cœur, s'atténuant lentement. Rivant à nouveau son regard sur l'horloge temporelle, il fronça les sourcils tandis que le kitsune à ses côtés gigotait dans tous les sens.

« Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que l'un d'entre eux… ? » interrogea l'animal sans être capable de finir sa phrase.

« Si ! » trancha immédiatement le Sage, ne laissant aucune chance au doute.

 _Yasusada… !_

Les cris de réjouissance se faisaient de plus en plus entendre au loin, détournant son attention pendant une seconde. Il se releva avec difficulté, prenant appui sur le pilier sur lequel il s'était précédemment accoudé, pour s'empêchait de s'écrouler à nouveau.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? »

« Je… »

La situation lui échappait complètement. L'apparition des Kebiishi ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le changement radical de l'histoire. Et il savait que cela ne venait pas des Rétrogrades. Les Kebiishi étaient à l'auberge Ikedaya et il n'avait aucun moyen d'intervenir directement auprès de ses Toudan. S'il avait s'agit d'une expédition, alors leur invocation dans le passé aurait été due à ses pouvoirs spirituels et il aurait facilement pu tous les rappeler à lui, mais puisque que les excursions s'accomplissaient grâce à la technologie, son champ d'action s'en retrouvait limité.

Malgré la clarté du soleil, une tempête sombre grondait à l'intérieur du garçon.

Il n'y avait que Kiyomitsu qui savait à quoi ils avaient affaire, et bien qu'il ne doutait pas que l'Uchigatana saurait sans difficulté prendre la tête de l'équipe pour faire face à l'ennemi, à ce moment précis, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre si ce n'est au fait que Yamatonokami Yasusada été littéralement en train de bouleverser le cours de l'histoire.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! »

Posant un regard équivoque sur l'animal toujours en proie à la panique, le Sage soupira lentement, et essayant de clarifier ses pensées, releva la tête vers l'horloge temporelle brillant de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil. Se faisant, il aperçut au loin, sur le palier de l'entrée juste derrière le torii, le kitsune entièrement noir croisé la veille.

Son souffle se stoppa à nouveau à cette vision, et avec toute la lenteur dont il était capable, il s'avança jusqu'à l'apparition, son pas légèrement hésitant. S'accroupissant, il passa une main dans sa fourrure ténébreuse, laissant disparaître l'inquiétude et le doute qui comprimaient sa poitrine un instant auparavant.

« Aruji-sama ? » interrogea Shinnosuke, ses yeux ne quittant pas non plus la créature.

« Je… Je ne crois pas que l'on doive faire quoique ce soit… » murmura le Saniwa, sa main glissant sur le poil soyeux du renard sombre tandis que ce dernier s'allongeait, sa tête reposant calmement sur ses genoux.

« Mais les Kebiishi ? »

« Eh bien, j'espère que je ne me trompe pas en pensant qu'ils arriveront à arranger les choses par eux-mêmes. »

Comme répondant à ses prières, une leur dorée éblouissante vint éclairer la cour, le poussant à se détourner quelques secondes alors que le kitsune noir s'évanouissait en pétales de cerisiers entre ses bras. Souriant avec tristesse, il soupira de nouveau tout en se relevant et marcha jusqu'à ses Toudan se tenant eux-mêmes devant la machine, débraillés et épuisés.

« Aruji… » hoqueta Kiyomitsu, comprenant que le garçon savait ce qu'il était arrivé durant la mission.

« Nous verrons ça plus tard. » déclara ce dernier, réconfortant. « D'abord, occupons-nous de ces blessures. »

« Et j'imagine que le maître va devoir s'occuper de toi en premier. »

« Nosada ?! »

Esquissant une moue affligée, Kasen avança jusqu'à son frère, attrapant son bras pour le passer derrière son propre cou, calant sa main contre son dos, et libérant ainsi Horikawa de son poids. Puis, levant les yeux au ciel avec amusement, il se mit en marche doucement, faisant en sorte de ne pas faire souffrir l'Uchigatana aux longs cheveux bruns.

« Merci… » souffla celui-ci, partageant le sourire de son aîné.

« J'espère au moins que ça en valait la peine. »

« Héhé, je les ai tranchés avec classe ! »

« Quel manque d'élégance. »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Illuminant le ciel d'une lumière glacée sous le froid intense, les neiges de neiges de décembre étaient tombées en à peine quelques jours, recouvrant de blanc tout le domaine tandis que l'hiver s'installait silencieusement.

Se tenant sous son kotatsu, un certain hanten rouge et marron posé à la va-vite sur ses épaules, le Saniwa rédigeait plusieurs rapports quand deux coups furent toqués contre le bois des shōji, le forçant à détacher son regard de ses documents pour découvrir l'identité de son visiteur.

« Yasusada ? »

« Aruji, j'aimerais discuter de quelque chose avec vous. Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Hochant la tête d'un doux sourire, Yamatonokami referma les portes derrière lui avant de s'asseoir en face du garçon, prenant une grande inspiration en énonçant de vive voix :

« Voilà, j'aimerais… »

« Partir quelque temps ? » l'interrompit le Sage tout en terminant sa phrase, provoquant une réaction étonnée chez son Toudan, celui-ci écarquillant les yeux et restant bouche bée une longue minute.

« J'attends que tu me fasses cette demande depuis longtemps, maintenant. » expliqua le Saniwa en reposant son pinceau dans son encrier, fermant les paupières en ajoutant :

« Je savais qu'il faudrait peut-être en arriver là, mais je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Et puis… cela devait venir de toi, sinon ça n'aurait plus eu aucun sens. »

« Donc, vous ne m'en voulez pas ? » le questionna l'Uchigatana dans un souffle, légèrement inquiet.

« T'en vouloir ? Non, pas du tout ! » déclara le garçon en riant un peu. « Vous finirez sûrement tous par faire ce même voyage un jour ou l'autre. Le tout est de savoir partir quand vous vous sentez prêt. »

Affirmant les propos de son maître d'un nouveau sourire, Yasusada serra les poings sous le kotatsu, un air triste voilant rapidement ses pupilles, et indiqua avec appréhension :

« Je suis désolé… pour ce qui s'est passé à l'auberge Ikedaya. »

« Tu t'es déjà excusé, il me semble. »

« J'avais pourtant promis à Kiyomitsu que je ne me battrais plus de manière aussi égoïste… »

Penchant sa tête sur le côté, le Sage posa son coude contre la table, reposant son menton contre sa main, et réfléchit une seconde avant de murmurer, hésitant :

« Tu te tenais devant ton ancien maître adoré, au début de son déclin, et la seule chose qui ait traversé ton esprit à ce moment précis, c'est que tu aurais voulu te battre encore plus longtemps à ses côtés. »

« … Oui… » chuchota Yamatonokami une fois que la surprise due aux mots du Saniwa fut passée.

« Ne sois pas si choquée de voir que je comprenne si bien tes sentiments. J'ai aussi combattu avec des personnes que j'ai perdues. Je sais ce que l'on ressent. Et puis, je ne peux pas te mentir en te disant que je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé à l'auberge Ikedaya. D'une certaine façon, j'étais là aussi… »

Reprenant une posture droite, le garçon sourit à son épée se tenant de manière embarrassée devant lui, l'incompréhension marquant ses traits, et posant un regard vers les shōji alors qu'il les pointait de son index tendu, annonça, enjoué :

« Je veux que tu prennes tout le temps qu'il te faudra, mais ne le fais pas trop attendre, ou il risque de ne pas te le pardonner, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » émit l'Uchigatana en gloussant, cette fois parfaitement rassuré.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

La quiétude et la bonne humeur avaient enfin reprit leur place dans la citadelle fleurie, les échecs d'hier devenant les succès d'aujourd'hui. Se dressant sous un tableau de teintes de blanc et de gris, à travers les montagnes enneigées et les arbres nus, les deux anciens Uchigatana d'Okita Souji s'échangeaient quelques derniers mots avant le départ prochain de l'un d'entre eux, la tristesse et l'indécision voilant leurs traits à chacun.

« Tu pars vraiment. »

« Oui. »

« Où ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. »

« Quand rentreras-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. »

« Je vois. »

Penchant légèrement la tête, Kiyomitsu sourit doucement à son camarade d'armes, laissant exprimer ses sentiments d'une seule courte question avant d'indiquer rapidement pour changer de sujet :

« Alors je vais encore devoir t'attendre ? C'est sûrement pour ça que le maître t'a envoyé à l'auberge Ikedaya. »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Yasusada, tournant son regard vers l'autre épée.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais être plus fort, alors deviens plus fort et rentre à la maison. » lança Kashuu, confiant.

« Oui. » souffla Yamatonokami, avant d'enclencher la machine, s'évanouissant dans une intense lueur dorée.

Soupirant une dernière fois après la disparition de son partenaire, Kiyomitsu continua d'observer longtemps l'horloge temporelle devant lui. Puis, apercevant du coin de l'œil le Saniwa marchait lentement vers lui, il s'écria faussement désappointé :

« Oh non, on dirait qu'il vous déteste maintenant... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais en sorte de vous aimer un peu plus. »

Offrant un regard dubitatif à sa première lame en arrivant près de lui, le Sage haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de se tourner face à la machine, souriant malicieusement tout en répondant :

« Je vois. Mais s'il me déteste, il risque bien de ne jamais revenir. C'est vraiment dommage pour toi... »

« Hé ! C'est pas juste, vous ne faites même pas attention ce que je vous dis ! »

Gloussant, le garçon tourna sa tête sur le côté et déclara d'une voix amusée :

« Aaah, oui, m'aimer deux fois plus, c'est ça ? Mais... ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? »

Kashuu écarquilla une seconde les yeux à cette remarque avant de souffler, se mettant à se plaindre avec exagération.

« Aaah, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir encore l'attendre. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que la tristesse ne soit plus qu'un mauvais rêve et que toutes les larmes de ton corps aient terminées de couler, tu n'as qu'à te plonger entièrement dans le travail qui t'attends. » annonça le Saniwa d'une voix calme, faisant face à son Toudan.

« Hein ? Quel travail ? » hoqueta Kiyomitsu, l'incompréhension se lisant facilement dans ses pupilles.

« Hmm, j'avais dans l'idée de te confier une tâche importante pendant quelque temps. » dévoila le garçon en rebroussant chemin, suivit de près par l'Uchigatana vêtu de rouge.

« Hé, c'est moi ou je dois toujours en faire deux fois plus que les autres ! » s'écria ce dernier avec une moue contrariée, se faisant immédiatement réprimander par le Sage qui déclara :

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu en fais plutôt deux fois moins… »

« N'importe quoi ! Si je ne travaille pas aux champs, c'est uniquement pour ne pas me salir. Et si je ne fais pas la lessive, c'est pour ne pas abîmer mes ongles avec les produits ménagers. Et je ne sais vraiment pas cuisiner, alors à quoi bon me confier cette tâche, je ne ferais que constamment déranger Shokudaikiri. » énonça longuement Kashuu d'air assuré, comptant sur ses doigts à chaque complainte.

« Tu as toujours une bonne excuse, pas vrai ? » relata le Saniwa en relevant un sourcil, s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte de son bureau sous le silence obstinée de son épée.

Plongeant son regard d'or dans celui carmin de son Touken Danshi, le Sage soupira lentement avant d'affirmer de manière confiante, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres :

« Tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter pour Yasusada. Il reviendra, j'en suis sûr. »

« Comment ? » demanda l'Uchigatana en détournant le regard, le doute s'emparant déjà de lui.

Posant une main réconfortante sur le sommet du crâne de son épée, le garçon sourit un peu plus et prononça doucement :

« N'oublie jamais, Kiyomitsu, que l'ombre qui se tient derrière toi, est celle de ton maître te brandissant fermement contre lui. Ce même maître qui ne te laissera jamais te briser tant qu'il aura un souffle de vie en lui. »

« Aruji... » murmura Kashuu, un fin sourire apparaissant au coin de sa bouche.

« Et même si je devais attendre une centaine d'années, et que le monde autour de moi se serait effondré, je continuerai de me tenir ici, attendant votre retour avec espoir. Parce que c'est ce qu'un maître est censé faire, non ? »

.

 _Cette fiction portait sur l'histoire des Jours Fleuris_

 _D'un certain Saniwa entouré par un certain groupe d'Épées-Guerriers_

 _Dans une certaine citadelle…_

.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Endnote:

 _ **Hanten :**_ Un hanten (纏; manteau d'hiver court) est un vêtement traditionnel japonais. La forme du hanten ressemble à celle du haori et est portée par les hommes et les femmes. Le revêtement et la doublure sont rembourrés d'une épaisse couche de coton ouaté pour plus de chaleur.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued... on the next fiction...**_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hello everyone ! Nous voici donc à la fin de cette première saison de mes fanfictions Touken Ranbu.

Pour rappel, nous nous reverrons l'été prochain pour la deuxième saison de Hanamaru. Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction!

Bon, je vais faire comme dans l'anime Free! et vous dire SEE YOU NEXT WATER TIME !


End file.
